


When Words Fail...

by pierrosha



Category: Actor RPF, BBC Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, BBC, London, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierrosha/pseuds/pierrosha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хиддлстон - главный музыкальный редактор BBC radio 1. Хэмсворт - его внезапный заместитель, который начинал карьеру как виджей на MTV Австралия. Разница в подходе к работе и музыкальных вкусах? Разногласия "с первого взгляда"? Но ведь студии R1 выдерживали и не такое...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть I: Глава Первая

**Author's Note:**

> Текст может читаться как ориджинал: имена главных героев легко заменяемы, и никакой связи с реальностью бытия Хиддлсвортов нет, зато с реальностью бытия BBC radio 1 есть и очень сильная.
> 
> • В обязанности музыкального редактора на радиостудиях обычно входит выбор песен для эфира или коррекция списка песен, установка аудио-дорожек эфира соответственно музыкально-информационному формату, составление рейтингов песен («топ-40»), помощь в организации выступления артистов на радиостанции и поиск новых композиций. На BBC radio 1 этой должности не существует, и всю эту работу выполняют диджеи, однако в моей вселенной она там все же есть.

Для начала марта на улице было слишком жарко и солнечно. Откуда-то появились целые стаи птиц, которые бесцеремонно облепили все лысые ветки на деревьях в Хайд парке и пели так, что всем живущим неподалеку не нужно было никаких будильников, достаточно было этой совсем неуместной какофонии. Из-под земли уверенно пробились навстречу греющим лучам зеленые травинки, словно желая доказать всем вокруг, что зима закончилась, и теперь все будет новым, зеленым и счастливым. Таким оно и вправду казалось: счастливым, и это было слишком. Слишком, потому что вчера город засыпал все еще охваченный остатками зимней депрессии, а утром, как по волшебству, эта депрессия ушла, заставляя даже самых матерых меланхоликов поверить в старую присказку о том, что весна несет с собой надежды и новые начинания. Словно старик Дамблдор, внезапно оживая и лукаво поглядывая из-под своих очков-полумесяцев, вдруг взмахнул палочкой, окрашивая старушку Англию в весенние пейзажи, будто взятые прямо с полотен Ренуара, второй рукой любезно протягивая угрюмым лондонцам лимонные дольки.

Том был скорее флегматиком, картины Ренуара не любил, в волшебство не верил и в новые начинания тоже, вместо этого понимая, что все, что происходит с человеком в его жизни, начинается и заканчивается только с его собственных действий и решений. Поэтому он только поморщился, паркуясь на привычном месте. Раз десять с тех пор, как он вышел из дома этим утром, он хотел повернуть назад, но, понимая, что еще месяц сидения в четырех стенах проблем не решит и денег не заработает, лишь упрямо сжимал и без того тонкие губы и сильнее вдавливал педаль газа. По-хорошему, ему вообще не стоило брать этот отпуск, но за все пять лет работы на радио, за которые он не брал ни одного выходного, скопились отпускные дни, не воспользоваться которыми казалось еще большей глупостью. И поскольку совершенно не представлялось, как можно вот так просто взять и вернуться к работе, улыбаться всем в коридорах, весело болтать в курилке, бегать кругами из студии в студию, восхищаясь очередной очень понравившейся композицией, которую никто, кроме него, еще ни разу не слышал, быть тем же светилом, которое, просияв день на радиостудии, продолжало светить на лучших концертах города и модных музыкальных фестивалях, а потом с утра просвещало стажеров, давая раз в три месяца двухнедельные мастер-классы по музыкальной редактуре. Нет, это казалось решительно неприемлемым и каким-то внезапно очень далеким, будто все это было не с ним или не в этой жизни. Поэтому он был рад, когда Грег(1) сказал, что в музыкальный отдел временно взяли еще одного парня, который неплохо справляется и даже ладит с бессовестно брошенными на произвол судьбы стажерами. Том лишь пожал плечами, и пару дней отпуска плавно перетекли в пару недель, а он все еще не ощущал, что готов вернуться. 

Грег говорил, что чем быстрее он вернется к привычной рутине, выйдет на работу, тем быстрее его отпустит. Иногда близкий друг и коллега заваливался средь бела дня, приносил какой-то восточной еды, бутылку вина, рассказывал, как прошли последние дни, и уговаривал сходить вместе на концерт, или в кино, или хотя бы на футбол. Он сидел на диване в гостиной его дома, перебирал пальцами кудри на голове устроившегося у него в ногах Тома и рассказывал, что Фирн(2) собирается увольняться в конце мая, но и сейчас уже она то работает, то нет, и большую часть времени ее заменяет Алис(3). Говорил, что в live lounge выступал Эд Ширан, которого, кстати, достал им новенький, и это безумно круто подняло рейтинги. Рассказывал о новых компьютерных играх, о новых фильмах и сериалах. Совершенно отчаявшись, пару раз даже заикался о том, что если все так плохо, можно выкинуть все, что напоминает о прошлом, и пойти вместе по магазинам, купить все новое, создать свое настоящее, которое не будет вызывать негативных эмоций. Том выкидывать ничего не хотел и идти по магазинам тоже, поэтому, вздыхая, качал головой и отворачивался от друга. Нет, он, конечно, безумно ценил эти попытки вернуть его к жизни, но рассказы о работе, сплетни о ребятах и последние новости шоу-бизнеса не вызывали совершенно никаких чувств. 

Осознание того, что все это наверняка обыкновенная депрессия, и с этим надо как-то бороться, пришло за пару часов до того, как позвонил директор станции и чересчур заботливым тоном поинтересовался, когда Том собирается выйти на работу и собирается ли он возвращаться вообще, а то новенький очень хорошо справляется, так что было бы неплохо уже определиться с тем, кто именно занимает пост главного музыкального редактора. Работу терять не хотелось, поэтому Хиддлстон только потер усталые глаза, посмотрел на календарь и клятвенно заверил, что с понедельника выйдет. 

Все выходные он пытался настроиться на привычный лад, вернуть все на круги своя. Было нелегко, но неожиданно пришел на помощь томик Диккенса. Старина Чарльз, как с детства называл его Том, свалился с полки, когда он протирал там собравшуюся за месяц с лишним пыль. Подобрав книгу и пройдясь взглядом по открытым страницам, он ухмыльнулся, читая про ощущение плотного занавеса, скрывавшего все, что есть в жизни интересного и прекрасного, оставив только тупую, нудную боль. Он ранее не раз читал эту книгу, и эти строчки были хорошо ему знакомы, но впервые в жизни они попадали прямо в сердце, пронизывая, раскалывая что-то внутри и заставляя извлечь то, что уже ничего не значило, и оставить только то, на чем еще можно было построить что-то новое. Он так и остался сидеть на краю журнального столика, жадно вчитываясь в слова, перелистывая страницы до самого вечера, пока в комнате не стало совсем темно. Подняв голову, он вдруг улыбнулся, и, закрывая книгу, прошептал себе под нос: "Не отступай перед трудностями. Смотри им прямо в лицо. Смотри, пока не одолеешь их."(4) Той ночью он впервые за долгое время крепко спал, и, кажется, даже видел какой-то сон, но тот, по обыкновению, не запомнился, оставив после себя лишь яркое послевкусие. А утром оказалось, что пришла весна, но это уже было слишком. Внезапно пришедшая эйфория и уверенность в себе вдруг сменились раздражением, которое по мере приближения к работе все возрастало, и, паркуясь на привычном месте, Хиддлстон морщился и плотно сжимал губы. Но все-таки переборол себя, вышел из машины и, одернув пиджак, глубоко втянув носом немного влажный теплый воздух, решительно направился к входу.

* * *

Утро Криса неожиданно отличалось от всех предыдущих за последний месяц. Он даже не сразу понял, где находится: оббитые темной тканью стены, куча аппаратуры, ужасно неудобный кожаный диван, от которого затекли и ужасно болели все мышцы. Если бы еще полгода назад кто-то сказал ему, что он будет просыпаться на диване одной из радиостудий BBC radio 1, Крис бы наверняка поморгал с минуту и в очень интеллектуальной форме поинтересовался бы: "Че?" 

Полгода назад он был доволен своей жизнью, ему прочили отличную карьеру на MTV, и его совершенно все устраивало. В его небольшой, но просторной и светлой квартире в верхнем Ист Сайде вечерами его ждал любимый человек. Теплый и родной, к нему можно было залезть в постель и долго обниматься после тяжелого дня на работе под тихое ворчание о том, что уже слишком поздно и его снова где-то носило, а теперь вдруг пришел и захотел любви. Хэмсворт только умилялся, малодушно полагая, что это нормально, и что так же хорошо будет всегда, стараясь не задумываться о том, что даже Адам Левин пел о том, что ничего не продолжается вечно(5).

Не сложилось. Левин оказался прав, и еще одна песня отправилась в личный игнор-лист. С карьерным ростом не сложилось примерно в то же время. О том, что эти две вещи могут быть как-то взаимосвязаны, Крис предпочитал не думать. Бросив все, он заплатил штраф за расторжение договора аренды и купил билет в один конец домой, в Мельбурн. Обнаружив, что там его никто не ждет, перекантовался пару ночей в своей же квартире, занятой братом и его девушкой, а через пару дней как-то оказался в Сиднее. Потом ему предложили слетать в Токио, и он решил - а почему бы и нет? После Японии была Малайзия, потом внезапно какой-то фестиваль в Испании, а затем еще что-то, толком было уже и не вспомнить. Смс от знакомого из Англии застала его в богом забытом Будапеште, куда его занесло, кажется, только потому, что понравилась песня(6). В сообщении говорилось, что BBC radio 1 ищут музыкального редактора на временную замену на пару недель. Хэмсворт только пожал плечами и через несколько часов уже сидел в самолете и слушал, как пилот заученными фразами информирует о том, что до аэропорта Хитроу летать два часа и двадцать минут, в столице Великобритании идет дождь и температура воздуха - одиннадцать градусов по Цельсию. 

Было смешно и удивительно из всех мест в мире в итоге все же оказаться в Лондоне. Без устали в голову лезли воспоминания двухгодичной давности, когда расформировывали офисы Австралийского MTV в Сиднее, перенося их в гордую столицу Англии. Тогда, два года назад, это казалось совершенно лишенным смысла и в холодный Лондон не хотелось безумно, поэтому Крис оббивал все пороги, умоляя дать ему хоть какое-то место в Нью-Йорке. Место нашлось не ахти, но музыку Хэмсворт любил, поэтому на должность музыкального редактора согласился, в тайне ожидая, когда уволится или уйдет лечиться от наркозависимости один из виджеев, чтобы занять его место. Тогда казалось, что все это – предел его мечтаний: квартира в престижном районе, дизайнерская одежда, модные тусовки, карьерный рост. Все это безумно душило, но он ошибочно полагал, что так обычно и бывает, когда предел достигнут и стремиться уже не к чему. Понял свою ошибку, лишь когда все рухнуло, а ненавистная ранее мысль об Англии внезапно позволила вздохнуть полной грудью. 

Пару недель в Лондоне незаметно переросли в месяц. Крис снял маленькую квартирку в северном Ислингтоне, выучил все нужные линии метро и мог в любой момент по памяти начертить карту окрестных пабов, даже если бы его разбудили среди ночи. Когда он впервые понял это, ему стало весело, может, от того, что было четыре часа утра и количество алкоголя в крови зашкаливало, а может, от того, что если представить город в виде звездного неба, то по размещению злачных мест можно было бы создавать новые причудливые созвездия. Конечно, и в Нью-Йорке, и дома, в Австралии все было точно так же, но там он никогда не думал о таких вещах - времени не было. Тут все было по-другому, и неожиданно посещала осознанная мысль, что так можно продолжать если и не всегда, то, по крайней мере, еще очень долго, и впервые за долгое время ощущалось, что все на своих местах, именно там, где должно быть. Даже коллектив на радио оказался весьма приятным: ожидаемые чопорные снобы на деле оказались веселыми и заводными молодыми людьми, которые тут же приняли австралийца в свою компанию и в тот же вечер провели его "посвящение" в ночном клубе, название которого смылось из памяти где-то после пятого бокала водки с тоником. Вместе с ним в отделе музыкальной редактуры работало еще два парня: Илай и Гери, а сам Крис пришел на замену их главному. Что случилось с главным и когда тот возвращается из своего "отпуска", никто толком не мог сказать. Гери рассказывал, что «сэр Томас», как все его называли за глаза, психанул и улетел в Таиланд, при этом версия происходящего дальше каждый раз менялась. Илай, перебивая его, обычно орал, что это все бред и что Том просто крепко подсел на наркоту, вот его и не пускают обратно и заперли в клинике, а когда оклемается - неизвестно. Не раз в коридорах звучали версии и о том, что Тому досталось наследство и титул от умершего дяди, поэтому его нет - вступает в права наследия. Еще говорили, что он тяжело болен, рак легких, и «говорили же ему, что нужно бросать курить». А еще, что он просто-напросто увязался за One Direction в мировое турне, правда, после этого обычно все громко ржали, так что Хэмсворт быстро понял, что его личные музыкальные вкусы и вкусы его прямого начальства являются кардинально противоположными. Впрочем, насчет начальства он уверен не был. По сути рассуждал так: его брали на работу через отдел кадров, Бена Купера(7) он видел только один раз, при встрече тот хлопнул его по плечу, сказал, что он хорошо справляется и его будущее будет зависеть от того, как он поладит с мистером Хиддлстоном, когда тот вернется из отпуска, а раз Хиддлстон все не возвращался, то Крис был начальством сам себе. 

Уже свыкнувшись с таким порядком вещей, австралиец оказался совсем не готов к новости о том, что начальство у него все же появится. В тот вечер он сидел в студии с Грегом Джеймсом, обсуждая плейлист на его завтрашнюю передачу. Грег морщился и фыркал на все предложенные варианты и, казалось, делал это специально, чтобы вывести из себя. В итоге, Крис, конечно же, психанул, а Джеймс внезапно улыбнулся и выдал:  
\- Прости, приятель. Знаю, что веду себя как мудак, просто я привык работать один или с Томом. Понимаю, что ты должен меня контролировать, и тебя это напрягает, меня это напрягает - нас обоих все это дерьмо напрягает. Давай просто забьем и сойдемся на том, что у нас с тобой все круто, чтобы не бесить директора. А завтра уже вернется Томми. 

Позиции он тут же сдал, оставляя диджея самого готовить свою передачу, схватил за шкирку попавшего под руку Гери и потащил в паб напиваться. Время и количество выпитого, а так же и то, что в идеале надо было бы быть завтра утром бодрым и свежим, как-то резко потеряли значение. В голову снова и снова лезли слова песни Левина и мысль о том, что этому сладкому чувству, когда можно было дышать полной грудью, скоро должен был прийти конец. Выйдя из паба, он решил, что домой ехать уже бессмысленно, и, раскачиваясь, напевая себе под нос Nothing lasts forever, побрел к входу в светящееся синим цветом здание BBC, надеясь, что в 82Е сейчас не ведется эфир, и можно будет занять диван.

______________________________  
(1) Грег Джеймс, диджей BBC radio 1, ведущий вечернего прайм-тайма.   
(2) Фирн Коттон, одна из самых старых диджеев BBC radio 1, которая после 10ти лет работы в этом году объявила о скором увольнении.  
(3) Алис Левин, диджей BBC radio 1.  
(4) Отсылки к цитатам из книги Чарльза Диккенса "Большие Надежды"  
(5) Имеется ввиду песня Maroon 5 "Nothing lasts forever"  
(6) Имеется ввиду песня George Ezra "Budapest"  
(7) Бэн Купер - главный редактор BBC radio 1


	2. Глава Вторая

Глубоко вздохнув и растянув губы в, как ему казалось, приветливой улыбке, Том толкнул стеклянную дверь и вошел в здание, тут же окунаясь в царящий вокруг тихий хаос, от которого успел отвыкнуть за последние недели. Стараясь не смотреть по сторонам и опустив голову, чтобы не встретиться взглядом с кем-либо из знакомых, он направился прямиком в офис Купера. Краем глаза отметил, что за административной стойкой сидит новая девушка, а стены коридора украшала пара новых фотографий. Душило стойкое желание сбежать в одну из студий и забаррикадироваться там. Хотелось провести весь день если уж не дома с хорошей книгой и чашкой крепкого кофе, то хотя бы в пустой студии с наушниками и хорошей музыкой. На секунду вспомнились его последние стажеры, которых он так и не доучил. Грег рассказывал, что пока их судьба не решилась, они были сосланы каталогизировать по папкам и категориям завалы нерассортированной музыки. Когда он впервые это услышал, его разобрал нездоровый смех, и стало очень жаль ребят, а сейчас он мог поклясться, что немного им завидует. Понимая, что отступать нельзя, и тяжело будет только сегодня, а завтра будет легче, он толкнул еще одну стеклянную дверь. Вошел в прохладный офис, поднял глаза на секретаршу и уже открыл рот, собираясь было спросить, у себя ли главный, как девушка опередила его.

\- Хиддлстон! Неужели! - она аж подпрыгнула на месте и, казалось, с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не захлопать в ладоши. - Что? Выписали тебя таки из дурки, да?  
\- Меня... Что сделали, прости? - поморгал глазами Том, пытаясь понять, послышалось ему или нет.  
\- Ну, Гери с Илаем тут ставки принимали на то, чего это ты так внезапно в отпуск умотал-то впервые за пять лет, да еще и бессрочный! Я деньги поставила на то, что ты в психушку загремел. Что, проиграла деньжата я, да? Хотя выглядишь ты довольно херово. Уверен, что не был в дурке? Я двадцатку поставила... 

Раздражение, которое начало подниматься еще с самого утра, казалось, достигло своего пика. Резко захотелось либо накричать на девушку, либо развернуться и выйти, уйти подальше, хоть даже разбирать музыкальные завалы. Том закусил губу и несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы на правой руке, стараясь делать это как можно более незаметно. Сосчитал в уме до шести. Собирался до десяти, но дверь в офис главного редактора неожиданно раскрылась, и в проеме показался сам Бэн Купер. Увидев Тома, он в два шага подскочил к нему и сгреб в охапку, похлопывая по спине и внимательно вглядываясь в лицо.

\- Томас, дружище, как я рад! Выглядишь не очень. Надеюсь, все хорошо?   
\- Спасибо, Бэн. - проклиная свое слишком хорошее воспитание, он снова попытался улыбнуться. Наверняка вышло больше похоже на оскал, потому что директор тут же отшатнулся. - Все в порядке. Хотел сэкономить себе время, чтобы не бегать по студиям, узнать у тебя, где мои ребята и что я пропустил интересного?   
\- С удовольствием выпил бы с тобой кофе, но у меня встреча, надо бежать, - Купер виновато развел руками. - Иди поищи Хэмсворта, он введет тебя в курс дела. Поработаете пока вместе. Я думаю его оставить. В конце недели заскочишь, скажешь свое мнение насчет парня. И смотри мне, он пацан толковый, очень важно, чтобы вы сработались.  
Погрозив пальцем и еще раз хлопнув Тома по плечу, Купер убежал, оставив его наедине со слишком впечатленной секретаршей. Девушка, не дожидаясь вопроса, тут же выдала, что Хэмсворт должен быть 82Е, если его оттуда еще не выгнали.

\- По крайней мере, Элайза сказала, что видела его спящим там на диване. Пойди проверь, может, еще там, - заключила она, уже поднимая трубку телефона и переключая свое внимание на звонящего. 

Кто такая Элайза, Том не знал или не помнил, но почему-то перед глазами всплыл персонаж Элайзы Дулитл(1), которая, глотая звуки и коверкая слова, наскоро докладывала подруге, что господин Хэмсворт совершенно непотребным образом спит на диване в студии. Усмехнувшись и выйдя из офиса, он впервые за все утро искренне улыбнулся. Нет, не то чтобы раздражение отступило, но абсурдность ситуации заметно упрощала обстановку. Он всегда старался быть полностью откровенным с собой и сейчас нехотя признавался себе, что перспектива работать с неизвестно кем ему совершенно не улыбалась. А фраза шефа о том, что через неделю надо высказать мнение, значила только одно - придется стать парню нянькой. Нянчится Хиддлстон не любил. Он любил преподавать и с удовольствием втирал смотрящим ему в рот подросткам, которые мечтали быть принятыми на работу на BBC, про историю музыки, о том, как найти и узнать будущий хит и почему не нужно (или как раз наоборот?) ставить песни Тейлор Свифт и Эда Ширана в одном плейлисте. Выпускники слушали, ловя каждое его слово, но ожидать того же от взрослого мужчины, который к тому же оказался достаточно хорош, чтобы заменить его и поднять рейтинги, было бы ошибкой. 

По пути в радиостудию он попытался вспомнить все, что до сих пор слышал об этом парне. Грег рассказывал, что он работал виджеем на MTV Австралия, а потом музыкальным редактором в Нью-Йорке. Пришел устраиваться на замену по наводке кого-то из новостного отдела. Значит, у парня есть связи. Значит, не дурак. Последнюю топ-40 Том тоже видел. Придраться было не к чему, хоть и очень хотелось. Вспомнилось, что Джеймс говорил, что было что-то, что ему в этом парне не нравилось, но упорно не вспоминалось, что именно. Вместо этого лезли в голову образы, которыми его щедро кормил друг:  
\- Представь себе, - говорил он, активно жестикулируя. - Он как сошедшая с какого-то порно-журнала для подростков-геев картинка! Ну, помнишь все эти австралийские фильмы про море и серферов, которые лет пятнадцать назад модные были? Вот точно такой же: загорелый, мускулистый, высокий... Я его когда первый раз увидел, в рубашке, галстуке, у меня аж глаз нервно задергался, я аж пожалел, что с ориентацией у меня все сложилось. Интересно, как он тебе понравится? Томми, ты обязан посмотреть! Возьми загугли его, наверняка найдешь его Инстаграм. Обязательно посмотри, выглядит отпадно! И хвалят все, работает неплохо. 

Том так и не посмотрел. Тогда отмахнулся от друга, а потом просто забыл, хотя по-хорошему понимал, что врага надо знать в лицо, и надо было бы просмотреть его резюме. А еще совершенно забыл, как этого парня зовут, помнил только фамилию. Поняв это, он опять распсиховался и, уже подойдя к студии, плотно сжал губы, одернул пиджак и морально приготовился к самому худшему. Ожидая увидеть перед собой гору тестостерона, почему-то в шортах, босиком и без рубашки, он тихонько вошел внутрь, прикрыл за собой стеклянную дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. На черном кожаном диване, сонно протирая глаза, сидел парень, на щеке которого отпечатался след от его же ладони. Рубашки действительно не было, она валялась неподалеку на полу. А еще на все помещение воняло перегаром. Хиддлстон тихо выдохнул, зло усмехаясь и качая головой. Парень поднял на него красные усталые глаза и пару раз поморгал, фокусируя взгляд. По-хорошему нужно было бы поздороваться, дать ему время прийти в себя и выпить кофе, найти Илая, может быть, а потом уже знакомиться и приступать к работе. Но он не выдержал, психанул и, в сердцах бросив "да вы, должно быть, надо мной насмехаетесь!", выскочил прочь.

* * *

То, что это был именно Хиддлстон, Крис понял сразу. Если бы спросили, по каким признакам понял, вряд ли бы смог ответить. Почувствовал. Наверное, по цепкому взгляду, а, может быть, по слишком ровной спине, по залегшим теням под глазами этого парня, или по еще бог знает каким признакам. Осознание пришло за пару секунд, и он уже собрался встать и протянуть руку, как его начальство фыркнуло и, выдав совершенно несдержанное "да вы, должно быть, надо мной насмехаетесь!", хлопнуло дверью. Честное слово, он мог бы поклясться, что Том фыркнул, и это безумно его позабавило. Пытаясь справиться с необъяснимым весельем, он подцепил валяющуюся неподалёку рубашку и, застегивая пуговицы, двинулся в туалет, чтобы умыться и привести себя в более или менее божеский вид. О том, почему его новоиспеченный босс так вспылил, он догадывался. Сам бы не был в восторге, если бы вернулся из отпуска и нашел свою внезапную замену в полуголом виде на диване в студии в уже давно рабочее время. Да что там, Хэмсворт вспылил бы куда круче этого паренька. Но паренек был воспитанным. Снобом. Именно таким, какими еще месяц назад представлялись все британцы. 

«Домашнее задание» по изучению прямого начальства было выполнено еще вчера, прямо в пабе, со странички в википедии, открытой с телефона, твиттера и со слов Гери. Открыв кран с холодной водой и подставив голову прямо под мощную струю, Крис мысленно перечислял все, что знал об этом парне: учился в Итоне, потом в Кембридже. До радио где-то преподавал, кажется, тоже что-то связанное с музыкой. Правда, преподавал он до сих пор и не только на BBC, а еще периодически работал с BBC One(2), помогая с музыкальными дорожками для передач. Гери рассказывал, что Том довольно закрытый, но если найти подход и сблизиться, потом не отвяжешься. Он много курил, пил очень много кофе, любил работать один, но делился своими открытиями со всеми вокруг. Его обожали стажеры, начальство, сотрудники и музыкальные агенты, щедро снабжающие именно его билетами на все музыкальные события Англии. А еще Гери говорил что-то про солнышко и веснушки, но Крис был уже достаточно пьян к этой части их беседы и не запомнил.

Выключив кран и встряхнув волосами, смахивая с них воду, попробовал привести их в какое-то подобие порядка, наспех причесавшись пальцами. Вытер руки, пошел обратно, но, походив по студиям, начальства не нашел. Отмахнулся от Миллса(3), который через пару часов должен был выходить в эфир, сказав, что тот уже взрослый мальчик и сегодня будет справляться сам, так как у него, у Хэмсворта, сейчас проблемы поважнее. Вспомнив, что начальство много курит, спустился вниз - у входа было пусто. Поднялся на седьмой этаж и тут же узнал прямую спину за стеклянным окном, отделяющим зону отдыха от небольшого балкончика. Нашел. Теперь спешить было некуда и можно было спокойно купить себе стаканчик утреннего кофе. Уже расплачиваясь за свой латте, немного подумав, Крис попросил сделать ему еще стакан - все же на мирные переговоры лучше было идти с подношениями. Мурлыча себе под нос незатейливую песенку о том, что лучше бы он проснулся с амнезией(4), австралиец толкнул плечом дверь и вышел на балкон. Широко улыбаясь и щурясь от слепящего глаза солнца, он подошел к парню.

\- Хиддлстон, - позвал он, улыбаясь еще шире, замечая удивление в светлых глазах брюнета, и протянул ему стакан с латте.   
\- Хэмсворт, - скорее как факт констатировал тот, принимая из его рук горячий напиток. - Какого черта это было?  
\- Прости, я тоже немного иначе представлял первую встречу с тобой. Черт, если честно, я вообще до вчерашнего дня ее не представлял, а тут...   
\- Не оправдывайся, все в порядке. Просто студия - это не ночлежка и, хоть дресс-кода у нас нет, не помню, чтобы можно было гулять по коридорам в... - он сделал неопределенный жест рукой, залился румянцем и поспешил отвернуться, отпивая кофе, но Крис все равно заметил смущение на щеках Тома и то, как он весь аж скукожился, нахохлился, будто замерзший под проливным дождем воробей. Широкая улыбка блондина, которая успела уже уменьшиться в своих размерах и превратиться в просто приветливую, снова стала совершенно бессовестной.  
\- А ты, Томас, я посмотрю, любишь командовать, - усмехнулся он. – Ну, так что теперь? Ты уволишь меня?   
\- Том. Можно просто Том. Никто тебя увольнять не будет, у нас нехватка людей. Но все же не забывай, что именно от моего мнения о твоей работе зависит твое будущее здесь, - от румянца не осталось и следа, светлые глаза вновь светили холодом, а спина натянулась. – И я уже не доволен: "Believe" Mumford & Sons вышла два дня назад. Ты не мог ее пропустить! Но ты крупно облажался, потому что это чертов мега-хит и популярен он не благодаря тебе, а благодаря CapitalFM. И еще, если тебе никто раньше этого не сказал, то так и быть, я буду первым: тут тебе не Нью-Йорк, и тем более – не Австралия. Авичи - это бесконечно круто и это мейнстрим, а мейнстрим, как мы знаем, всегда поднимает рейтинги. Ты молодец, но его бы и тринадцатилетний подросток продвигал бы, а ты, как музыкальный редактор, всегда должен помнить, что кроме Авичи, в мире есть еще и качественная музыка, и под качественной музыкой мы тут имеем в виду вовсе не то, подо что прикольно танцевать на пляжных вечеринках. Я знаю, что тобой все пока довольны, но ты в своей работе упускаешь суть radio 1. Пойдем, буду рассказывать, как ,встав у власти, не похоронить себя в могиле похвалы(5).

Настроение у Криса моментально ухудшилось, улыбка сползла, голова налилась тяжестью, а виски тут же отозвались тупой болью. Наверняка надо было бы что-то съесть и пить много воды, особенно после вчерашнего. Британского сноба захотелось схватить за полы его идеально выглаженного пиджака и хорошенько тряхнуть, выбивая из него всю заносчивость и высокомерность. В самом-то деле, за кого его принимали? Ну да, первое впечатление ему не очень удалось, но потом же он попытался исправиться - нашел его, даже кофе принес. А вместо дружеской беседы ему сказали, что он ничего не понимает в том, чем занимается, сколько себя помнит. Еще ни разу в жизни его, Криса Хэмсворта, так не задевали. Конечно, в очередной раз промелькнула мысль о том, что, может, бросить все это к черту и снова податься в Америку. Там были и близкие друзья, и куда больше свободных вакансий. А тут, хоть и легче дышалось, но было серо, одиноко, да еще и приходилось терпеть издевки от всяких высокомерных снобов. Позже, плетясь по коридорам за Хиддлстоном, Крис понял, что все это глупости и никуда он отсюда не денется. Его зацепило. Не мог объяснить даже, что именно: то ли место, то ли люди, то ли город, то ли вот эта вот вытянутая в струнку спина перед ним - но отступать было уже слишком поздно. Как пела двадцатидвухлетняя девочка из Гранд-Прэйри, штат Техас, "Сердце хочет того, чего оно хочет"(6), а дальше будь что будет.  
Крис не удержался и прыснул, представив, что бы сказал Том, если бы он привел свои аргументы вслух.

______________________________  
(1) Элайза Дулитл, персонаж пьесы Бернарда Шоу "Пигмалион".  
(2) BBC One – главный телеканал ВВС.  
(3) Скотт Миллс, старший диджей BBC radio 1.  
(4) Имеется в виду песня группы 5 Seconds of Summer "Amnesia"  
(5) Отсылка к цитате из трагедии о Кориолане Уильяма Шекспира: "Тому, кто стал у власти (пусть по праву), вернее нет могилы, чем трибуна, с которой слышит он хвалу"  
(6) Имеется в виду песня Селены Гомес "A heart wants what it wants"


	3. Глава Третья

\- Ну, что ты мне сегодня приготовил? 

Том стоял напротив radio desk, в наушниках, щелкая мышкой, открывая и закрывая папки с музыкой. Переносил некоторые композиции в программу-плэйлист, тут же открывал новое окно, копировал некоторые файлы туда. Прикусывая кончик языка и щурясь, пытаясь сконцентрировать уставшие за целый день глаза, вписывал в строку поиска какие-то имена и названия, пытаясь найти то, что искал, и когда, наконец, нашел, аж подпрыгнул на месте, тут же перетащил файл в оба окошка, сразу включая композицию у себя в наушниках. Воображение внезапно предоставило образ из прошлого: вспомнилось, как порхали руки по черно-белым клавишам его преподавателя по классу фортепьяно в Итоне. Тогда это казалось таким естественным и воодушевляющим, как полет птицы, и примерно так же он ощущал себя сейчас, выполняя любимую часть своей работы. Преподавателя музыки он тогда считал мастером своего дела, а сейчас предпочитал считать таковым и себя. Довольно улыбнувшись, он прикрыл глаза, стараясь сконцентрироваться только на музыке, отмести все остальное прочь, не думать ни о чем, а лишь слышать. Именно в таком блаженном виде и застал его Грег, вошедший в студию за положенный час до эфира, чтобы отработать плейлист и сделать последние изменения в тексте. Конечно, Том его не слышал и не услышал, если бы тот не переключил звук с наушников на колонки в студии, тут же делая его тише.

\- Привет. Я тут стою и спрашиваю, что ты мне на сегодня приготовил, а ты, жадина, все сам слушаешь и делиться не хочешь. Вот пойду Бэну на тебя нажалуюсь и уйду в отпуск, будешь потом за меня месяц прайм-тайм вести, а мы оба знаем, как ты это любишь! 

Хиддлстон лишь покачал головой и рассмеялся, хотя перспектива самому вести передачи его всегда безумно пугала. Конечно, приходилось несколько раз, еще в колледже, когда он начинал на местной радиостанции, где они с Грегом вместе вели вечернюю передачу, но уже тогда это было для него сущим кошмаром, даже несмотря на то, что друг был рядом и поддерживал. Однажды пришлось и на BBC, когда он только начинал тут работать, и это в прямом смысле слова было его личным кошмаром. Все тогда сказали, что он молодец и хорошо справился, но самому почему-то было безумно стыдно, а все время эфира он представлял, что его совершенно никто не слышит, стараясь не думать о том, что "никто" – это сорок процентов целевой аудитории, а за стеклом ему показывает большой палец редактор, и корчит смешные рожи Гримшоу(1), пытаясь его отвлечь. Однако это все было давно в прошлом, а зная Джеймса, он мог с уверенностью сказать: тот придет на эфир даже с гнойным фарингитом, если будет хоть малейший шанс, что заменять его поставят именно Тома. Поэтому главный музыкальный редактор только покачал головой и притянул друга за руку к себе.

\- Ты же не хочешь растерять свою аудиторию, так? И вообще, это не моя профессия, не понимаю, как можно три часа к ряду болтать без умолку в микрофон.   
\- Ну ты сам всегда цитировал мне Шоу. Как там было? "Толпа понимает тех, кто занимается болтовней. Тех, кто занимается делом, она не понимает"?(2)  
\- Массы. "Массы понимают тех...", но там было про работу мысли. Кстати, для того, чтобы ты у нас сегодня удачно занялся болтовней и тебя все продолжили любить и слушать, я полдня искал тебе вкусняшки, - Том потянулся за наушниками, водрузил их на голову диджею, переключая звук на них, и начал снова щелкать мышкой. - Вот оно, послушай.  
\- Прикольно, - изрек Грег через пару минут, убавляя громкость, чтобы слышать Хиддлстона. Наклонился ближе к монитору прочитать имя исполнителя, - Это что-то скандинавское?  
\- Швеция! Первое место у них во всех чартах с утра(3). Но есть этическая дилемма насчет этой песни, не уверен, стоит ли ее играть, парень будет участвовать с ней на Евровидении. Как думаешь, что делать?  
\- Я что думаю? Думаю, что песня классная, хотя у меня такое чувство, будто я где-то ее уже слышал.  
\- Она слишком похожа на "Lovers on the sun" Гетты, и это вторая дилемма.  
\- Ну так что ж ты меня спрашиваешь? Я бы ее пустил, но ты тут редактор, ты решаешь, какая музыка идет в эфир. Хочешь, посоветуйся со своими. Или с Бэном.   
\- Ладно, давай пока придержим ее. Буду думать, что пока мы ее не пустили в эфир, люди не знают, что она есть. Послушай еще вот это. Это Норвегия, второе место в чартах(4). Что скажешь?  
\- Скажу, что я тебя люблю, Томми, - Джеймс обернулся и, обхватив ладонями лицо друга, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. - Ты не представляешь, как я за этим скучал. Мне прямо расцеловать тебя хочется!   
\- Эй, эй! Подожди, успеешь еще, а у меня тут еще вкусности есть. Слушай! - Том смеясь выпутался из объятий парня и, переключая звук с наушников на колонки, включил еще одну песню, тут же снова расплываясь в блаженной улыбке и прикрывая глаза.

Он редко слышал такое. Обычно впадал в восторги, когда находил то, что станет будущим хитом, и ведь ни разу не прогадал: все, что он "находил", всегда входило в топ-40. Такие открытия всегда возбуждали, и в физическом плане тоже. Раньше, приходя домой после таких дней, он буквально нападал на своего любовника, между поцелуями рассказывая, какую потрясающую вещь нашел, раздеваясь, умудрялся как-то включить ее в плеере на телефоне, а потом уже забывал обо всем, теряясь в ощущениях. Но любовника уже какое-то время не было, и Хиддлстон думал, что вот такого вот восторга от находок тоже больше не будет, но он-то как раз никуда и не делся. И хоть этой песне совершенно точно не суждено было стать хитом, она была его личной находкой, первой за долгое время. Когда днем, сидя за компьютером, он впервые ее услышал, у него аж перехватило дыхание. Песня пробирала, вызывала смешанные чувства, от которых в груди вдруг собирались все чувства разом, грозясь вырваться наружу, глаза становились влажными, будто в них дул ледяной ветер, а в нос вдруг ударяли запахи, которых совершенно точно не было здесь и сейчас на самом деле. 

 

Обычно, если случалось находить такие вещи, он тут же просто обязан был поделиться со всеми, дать послушать, узнать, какие ощущения вызывает данная композиция у других людей, и есть ли хоть что-то похожее на то, что чувствовал он сам. Только этой песней внезапно не захотелось делиться ни с кем, слишком интимными и неожиданными были те образы, которые она вызывала в его воображении. Однако многолетняя привычка сыграла с ним дурную шутку, и пока он пытался понять, что с ним происходит, пальцы уже крепко ухватились за запястье все это время сидящего рядом Криса. О том, что его так зовут, он узнал еще в день их знакомства, почти неделю назад. Тогда он целый день сердился, нервничал и психовал, предсказуемо срывая все это на парне, который, по сути, грел ему его же рабочее место, пока Том совершенно бессовестно валялся на диване у себя дома, перечитывая снова и снова любимую книгу, и, кусая губы, повторял вслух вычитанные строчки о том, что "Разные народы – “и друг друга они не поймут”. Вот, мотай себе на ус, Том"(5). К умозаключениям насчет Хэмсворта он бы рано или поздно пришел сам, но под вечер уже так достал австралийца, что тот, метая взглядом молнии, весьма доходчиво всё объяснил. "Всё" сводилось к тому, что если "сэр главный музыкальный редактор" привык к тому, что все ему "заглядывают в его сладкий ротик" и позволяют себя воспитывать и помыкать собой, а так же терпят "неоправданный снобизм и вычурную манерность", а сам он людей ценит не за то, что они в своей жизни сделали, а закончили ли они Кембридж, то ему не стоит больше тратить их время. "Сэр главный музыкальный редактор" тут же стушевался, осторожно тронул парня за плечо, попросил прощения и предложил подвезти домой. А потом долго улыбался, потому что ему неожиданно понравилось, что Крис знал о Кембридже и назвал его рот "сладким". 

Неделя прошла без эксцессов. Близкими друзьями они не стали, хоть Хэмсворт и грозился пару раз затащить его в паб, но Том только отмахивался и подольше оставался на работе, пытаясь не думать о том, почему явно избегает оставаться с австралийцем наедине. И вот утром, услышав эту песню, его подсознание совершило с ним злую шутку и заставило ухватиться за Криса в прямом смысле слова. Поняв, что сжимает его запястье, он испугался, повернул голову, встречаясь с немым вопросом в резко темнеющих глазах, судорожно вдохнул воздух и, одернув руку, сорвав с себя наушники, сбежал в студию. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, дыхание участилось, и Том провел много минут, пытаясь прийти в себя, надеясь, что его никто не видит сквозь стеклянные стены, и что Крис не станет его искать. Через какое-то время ему все же удалось настроиться на нужный лад и по уши погрязнуть в работе, а теперь, вновь слыша нагло пробирающиеся прямо под кожу, в самое сердце, ноты и слова, невольно вспомнилось, что кожа на запястье у австралийца теплая и нежная. 

\- "I should’ve stayed at home, fed you sour oranges and sweet tea when it rains"(6), серьезно? - Процитировал Грег, вырывая Тома из совершенно неуместных мыслей. - Это красиво и очень на тебя похоже. Эй, Томми, дорогой, что не так? 

Тихо застонав, Том закрыл лицо руками и, качая головой, прислонился к стенке, сполз на темный ковер и посмотрел вверх на обеспокоенного друга.  
\- Боже, Грег, кажется, я попал...

* * *

Крис сидел за компьютером и пытался понять, что тут только что произошло. Композиция в наушниках давно закончилась, и он раздраженно стянул их на шею. Запястье до сих пор жгло от цепкого захвата холодных пальцев. Это было странно, правильно и страшно одновременно. Странным было то, что Хиддлстон так себя повел. После обеда они всей группой засели за работу. Крис готовил дневные программы на завтра, Том должен был сидеть над вечерним прайм-таймом, а Илай с Гери разобрали себе ночь и утро и активно что-то обсуждали в дальнем углу комнаты. Такая гармония царила в их маленьком коллективе уже несколько дней. Хотя, по большому счету, Хэмсворту было плевать на коллектив, его радовало то, что Хиддлстон перестал выделываться и задирать нос перед ним. Общаться с этим парнем на равных было неожиданно приятно и уютно, настолько, что иногда не хотелось уходить домой. Вместо того хотелось схватить его под руку и потащить куда-то выпить, поговорить по душам, узнать друг друга поближе. Но на предложения сходить куда-то англичанин только отшучивался и убегал в одну из свободных студий, а Крис не любил быть слишком настырным и после второго отказа больше не предлагал. На фоне прошедших дней происшествие утром казалось еще более странным. Хотя со стороны, казалось бы, ерунда, глупость: ну, подумаешь, один хотел что-то сказать, тронул другого за руку, чтобы тот отвлекся, а потом передумал или, вспомнив что-то, ушел. Глупость же. Он даже оглянулся на Илая с Гери, но те даже внимания не обратили. Одному ему казалось, что в эти секунды прошла целая вечность, а вокруг все взорвалось. Не то чтобы они не касались друг друга раньше - бывало. Но в этом жесте Тома, в отличие от других, ощущалось что-то отчаянное, что-то интимное и неожиданно правильное. Было в нем что-то такое, что заставило Криса тут же обернуться и увидеть перед собой не вредного наставника со старательно уложенными волосами и идеально отглаженной одеждой, а до одури красивого парня, холодные руки которого захотелось взять в свои и, грея дыханием, целовать один за другим суставы на длинных пальцах. Конечно, он возбудился – как подросток, от одной мысли, моментально. И это было страшно, потому что от одного прикосновения, и потому что не представлял, как дальше смотреть ему в глаза. 

Песню он послушал. Все еще не отойдя от случившегося, медленно осознавая, с чем ему теперь придется иметь дело, пересел за компьютер Тома и включил в наушниках поставленную на паузу дорожку. Он понятия не имел, кто это поет, да и сама песня была совершенно не в его вкусе, но все же заставила усмехнуться. Вдруг подумалось, что еще полгода назад ее слова вызвали бы в нем совершенно иные чувства, а сейчас не вызывали ничего. Только заставляли задуматься о том, что же так всколыхнуло вечно сдержанного Хиддлстона. Захотелось пойти за ним, взять за руку, заставить его сказать то, что так и не сказал. С этим желанием Крис проходил несколько часов, думая, с какой же стороны лучше подступиться, и только собрался с мыслями, как в комнату, где он работал, забежал Грег и, буквально подхватив Хэмсворта под руки, потащил в студию с криками о том, что до эфира осталось всего ничего, и он не может найти нужные для эфира композиции, а Тома трогать он не хочет. 

Оставшееся до вечера время Крис провел в студии с диджеем. Собирался поднять ему файлы и уйти, но они неожиданно разговорились и стало интересно. Заново выстроив плейлист, он остался в студии, устроившись на диване с ноутбуком, стараясь не слишком выдавать свое присутствие, особенно когда загоралась красная лампочка "on air", и Грег переключался со своего редактора на невидимую аудиторию.  
\- Такое уже не впервые, то, что я не могу найти свою музыку, когда я работаю один, - жаловался парень, пока играла очередная песня. - Томми слишком злится на меня, когда я говорю, что справлюсь сам и мне не нужна его помощь. Вот и пакостит. Точно знаю - это он!   
\- Том? Серьезно? - хохотал на всю студию Хэмсворт. - Не могу представить его делающим такие мелкие гадости. Ты точно уверен? Он же... Не знаю, он выглядит слишком сдержанным и воспитанным для такого.   
\- Эй, солнечный мальчик, не обманывайся тем, что ты видишь. Наш Томми совершенно не такой, каким кажется, да тебя наверняка уже предупреждали насчет него. Воспитанный - да. Сдержанный – смотря в чем. Но ты не представляешь, что он тут творил пару лет назад, когда Гримшоу одного из стажеров обидел!   
\- Что? Что он творил?   
\- А с чего такой интерес? Давай так: я тебе рассказываю про этот конкретный случай, а ты ведь знаешь, что больше меня тут про Тома никто ничего не знает. А ты взамен рассказываешь, чего это тебя так беспокоит твой босс, договорились?

Крис собрался уже заверить диджея в том, что хоть мать родную продаст за пикантные сплетни, но в этот момент как раз включился микрофон, и пришлось снова замолчать на несколько минут. А когда красная лампочка в студии снова погасла, Грег стянул наушники и покачал головой.  
\- Нет, Хэмсворт. Знаешь, не буду я тебе ничего рассказывать. Либо ты сам ему напакостить хочешь, либо ты втрескался в нашего Томми. В обоих вариантах - это не мое дело. Ты парень что надо, и я наконец чувствую себя на одной волне с тобой, так что не хочу отношения портить, у нас тут с этим и так слишком все плохо. Хочешь, лучше включай микрофон и садись ко мне. Слышал, тебе приходилось раньше быть диджеем. Хочешь в прайм-тайм?

Конечно, Крис хотел. Он любил работать с музыкой, но быть в центре событий ему нравилось гораздо больше, чем работа "за кулисами". Оставшиеся два часа эфирного времени парни провели, обсуждая последние новости шоу бизнеса и прикалываясь над всем, чем только можно было, перемешивая дружеские издевки друг над другом с вполне серьезными темами. Это было здорово, даже намного лучше, чем на телевидении: беспечно болтать в микрофон, зная, что тебя слушают сотни тысяч, и при этом сидеть в студии в обычной майке, потертых джинсах и без кучи грима на лице. В какой-то момент он даже признался в этом по секрету Грегу и всем радиослушателям. Грег тут же пошутил, что, видимо, именно поэтому Крис разменял Австралию на Нью-Йорк, а потом и Лондон - видимо, гладить рубашки по утрам не его стихия. Они оба вдоволь насмеялись. На какое-то время получилось забыть даже о дневном происшествии с Томом, и даже легкая морось на улице не могла заставить перестать улыбаться. 

Телефонный звонок застал его на входе в станцию метро, и Хэмсворт с недоверием уставился на экран, а потом ответил. Спокойный, тихий голос в трубке заставил его сердце уйти далеко в пятки, а потом подняться в самое небо.  
\- Привет. Ты уже ушел?   
\- Ушел. Могу вернуться, я на Oxford circus. Я что-то забыл?  
\- Нет... Нет, не забыл. Слышал, ты с Грегом передачу вел. Бэн будет сердиться, ты же понимаешь?  
\- Да я как-то об этом не подумал. Прикольно же было. А ты позвонил меня вместо Бэна отругать, да?   
\- Да нет, ругать - это его прерогатива, - голос в трубке запнулся и замолчал, было слышно только тихое дыхание, и Крис не сдержался.  
\- Том...   
\- Да?  
\- Ты чего? Скажи мне. Ты можешь мне сказать.   
\- Просто подумал... Ты предлагал как-то пойти выпить. Это все еще актуально?  
______________________________  
(1) Ник Гримшоу, с 2012го года постоянный ведущий The Radio 1 Breakfast Show, одной из самых рейтинговых передач на radio 1, которая выходит в утренний час-пик.  
(2) Строчка из книги Бернарда Шоу "Тележка с яблоками"  
(3) Имеется в виду песня Mans Zelmerlow - Heroes  
(4) Имеется в виду композиция Kygo & Parson James - Still the show  
(5) Том читал и цитировал роман Рэя Бредбэрри "Вино из Одуванчиков"  
(6) Имеется в виду композиция группы Acollective – Custom


	4. Глава Четвертая

О том, что он ведет себя слишком уж непринужденно, Хиддлстон подозревал. Более того, он несколько раз ловил на себе слегка настороженный взгляд Криса, что говорило о том, что его поведение не слишком-то естественно. Будучи не из трусливых, о путях отступления он и не думал: раз уж позвал выпить, то нужно пить и быть дружелюбным. Это-то он как раз и пытался делать, но как объяснить человеку, что тебе трудно, и ты не знаешь, как себя вести, когда сам только пару часов назад понял, что он нравится тебе до одурения? Днем Грег так и не дал ему как следует оправиться от своих открытий: сначала отправил его домой отдыхать, а потом заставил позвонить и позвать Хэмсворта выпить. Даже хотел заказать им столик в ресторане, но тут Том уже проявил волю, популярно разъяснив другу, что это не свидание, и таковым его никто не считает. И вот сейчас он стоял у барной стойки, ожидая, пока на него обратит внимание бармен, а Крис дышал ему в затылок, от чего кожа на шее покрывалась мурашками, а тело реагировало так, что вопрос о "не-свидании" срочно хотелось поставить на обсуждение. 

Заказав наконец выпить, Том подцепил австралийца за рукав и потянул его на улицу, уводя подальше от шумных компаний, толпящихся у входа. Прислонился спиной к стене здания, отпил немного, достал сигареты и, подкурив, посмотрел на Криса. Тот выглядел немного смущенным и настороженным, от чего вдруг пришла мысль, что он наверняка тоже не знает, как себя вести. От этого стало легче, и он позволил себе расслабиться. Окинул его оценивающим взглядом, откровенно рассматривая внезапно чистые джинсы, белую футболку, темный пиджак и аккуратно зачесанные назад волосы. Остановился на блестящих глазах, усмехнулся:

\- Что, поехал аж в Ислингтон переодеваться?   
\- Да нет, зашел на Оксфорде в пару магазинчиков, купил. У меня дома же только пляжные шорты да цепочки из ракушек, чего уж там, - шутливо развел руками Хэмсворт. - Ты тоже не с работы...   
\- А, это мне Грег одолжил. Я до сих пор, знаешь ли, в Хогвартсе живу. Не могу уснуть без того, чтобы портрет Снейпа мне колыбельную спел! А тут как назло и метла поломалась, и камин заблокировали...  
\- А аппарировать как же?  
\- А у меня права на аппарацию еще в 2010м отобрали. Визенгамот признал, что я появлялся пьяным в чужих домах и, пугая магглов, кричал, что Арсенал отстой, а Пушки Педдл - чемпион.  
\- Эх, Томми, – отсмеявшись, блондин совершенно естественным образом, будто делал так постоянно, протянул руку и потрепал его по волосам, приводя аккуратно было уложенные кудри в состояние полнейшего хаоса. - А ты, оказывается, алкоголик?

Алкоголиком Хиддлстон не был, но сегодня очень хотелось выпить. Не напиться, но и не закончить вечер после одного бокала. Хотелось расслабиться, отпустить себя, ни о чем не думать, и будь, что будет. Впервые за долгие годы он встретил человека, с которым было вот так легко стоять и просто болтать ни о чем. С другой стороны, он помнил, что им вместе еще работать и, как человек ответственный, не должен был допустить выхода ситуации за рамки приличия. Вопрос был в том, где именно находятся эти самые рамки, и насколько далеко их можно было отодвигать? Краем сознания думая об этом, он пропустил момент, когда их разговор стал слишком личным. Заметил только после третьего бокала, когда Крису, как раз закончившему рассказывать о том, как он оказался в Лондоне, на глаза упала выбившаяся прядка волос, и Том сам потянулся чтобы заправить ее ему за ухо. Поняв, что делает, тут же смутился, но не остановился. А блондин не растерялся, тихо выдохнул и, перехватив его ладонь, легко потерся о нее щекой, словно весь вечер того ожидал. И, чтобы не смущать еще больше, тут же взял пустые бокалы и пошел внутрь за еще одной порцией выпивки. 

Том поднял голову и глубоко вдохнул свежий ночной воздух. Прохладный ветер вдруг ударил в лицо, и он поспешил запахнуть свой пиджак, подцепляя замерзшими пальцами пуговицы. Где-то играла "Closer" Kings of Leon, голову вело от выпитого, и было уже достаточно поздно для того, чтобы задуматься о том, стоит ли вообще ложится спать. О том, почему его так неумолимо тянет к австралийцу, он старался не думать, отмахиваясь тем, что, в конце концов, он сам и есть тот, кто устанавливает правила игры, а значит, не даст всему зайти слишком далеко. Не сегодня. Понимал лишь, что сначала должен разобраться в себе и узнать лучше предмет своего вожделения. Но все это было замечательно в теории, а как на практике удержаться от того, чтобы запустить пальцы в светлые волосы, чуть сжать, притянуть к себе, провести языком по совершенно нереальным губам, которые умели улыбаться так, что затмевали солнце - этого он не знал и очень этого боялся. И хотел. Безумно хотел.

\- Том, - подошедший Крис вырвал его из этих мыслей, протянул бокал водки с тоником и заглянул в потемневшие глаза. - Оу... Вау! О чем ты думал?  
\- Просто, мне кажется, мне уже хватит, - стараясь не акцентировать внимание, он помахал перед ним своим бокалом, показывая, чего именно ему хватит, и тут же продолжил, отвлекая. - Слушай, знаю, что когда меня не было, ребята принимали ставки на то, где я. Мне интересно, а на что ты поставил?  
\- Я не ставил, - австралиец пожал плечами и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. - Я же не знал тебя, как я мог решить уехал ли ты в Таиланд или попал в нарколечебницу?   
\- А сейчас ты бы на что поставил?  
\- Не знаю... Если я скажу, ты расскажешь, где был? - Том на секунду задумался, а потом кивнул. Отпил еще немного из своего бокала и закурил, чтобы хоть как-то собрать остатки мыслей. А Хэмсворт тем временем рассуждал: - ... Ты бы скорее в Америку поехал, чем в Таиланд. На наркомана ты не похож, слишком собранный, хоть, прости, куришь многовато. В твою смертельную болезнь не верилось, я постоянно слышал, что ты должен вернуться. Насчет наследства – не знаю, я не особо вникал. Если правда наследство, поздравляю, это круто. Или сочувствую? Черт, наверное, все-таки сочувствую. Поздравляю с наследством и сочувствую твоей потере - вот! Но, если честно, мне кажется, у тебя личное что-то случилось. Ты в первый день тогда совсем другим был. А сегодня такой...  
\- Какой?  
\- Другой, - Крис покачал головой, закусывая губу и отводя взгляд. Неожиданно протянул руку, коснулся его пальцев. - Так я и думал! У тебя еще днем руки были холодные... Ты замерз? Может, пойдем? Давай я тебя провожу, а ты мне пока все расскажешь.  
\- Так уж и все тебе рассказать? - засмеялся Том, но руку не убрал, наоборот, переплел пальцы с его и потянул за собой в сторону дома. 

Некоторое время они шли молча. Он думал, рассказывать Крису о своих прошлых неудачах на любовном фронте или лучше не стоит. В итоге решил, что на откровенность нужно отвечать откровенностью, да и австралиец не выглядел тем, кто может потом использовать эту информацию для того, чтобы как-то навредить. Наоборот, от него веяло надежностью, ему хотелось доверять и довериться. Во всем происходящем сегодня Том чувствовал себя, словно Алиса в стране чудес, настолько сюрреалистичным были его чувства и ощущения, но от того они были не менее правильными. Было хорошо и тепло просто так идти с этим мужчиной вдоль Хайд парка, держать его за руку, чувствуя жар его ладони, украдкой разглядывать его и даже просто молчать с ним. Но молчать и дальше было бы невежливо, поэтому он пожал плечами и сказал:

\- Нечего рассказывать, все намного проще, чем ты думаешь. В принципе, то же, что и у тебя, только вот с работы меня не уволили, а нашли парня, который меня заменит.   
\- Бесстыдник! Я, значит, вкалывал за него, а он напивался и жалел себя!   
\- Не так уж я себя и жалел, - улыбнулся он, беря Хэмсворта под руку. - И почти не напивался, в основном, классику читал. Просто нужно было время собраться с мыслями, а тут опять эта программа со стажерами началась, и от нас девчонка ушла, которая с нами работала, и всем я был без конца нужен. Сам понимаешь, в такой обстановке даже покурить не выйти, не то что о жизни подумать. Вот я и психанул на все скопившиеся выходные дни.   
\- А вернулся жутко злющим...  
\- Крис, ну а как ты хотел? Меня месяц нет, я прихожу, а на мое место взяли кого-то, кто начинал как виджей на МТV в Австралии, и мой же босс говорит мне, что этот парень будет вводить меня в курс дела. А парень спит на диване в студии полуголый! Ты себя без футболки-то вообще видел? Конечно, я злился!   
\- Понравился? - расплылся в довольной улыбке Хэмсворт и Том, не удержавшись, пнул его локтем в бок, тихо смеясь. Вдруг остановился, выпустил руку и указал на поворот на узкую улочку на другой стороне дороги.  
\- Я живу тут, в конце той улицы.   
\- Слушай, а ты уверен, что все же не наследство получал?..   
\- Уверен, - он рассмеялся, посмотрел на время на часах и совершенно невинно похлопал ресницами. - Ты на дорогу к себе около часа сейчас потратишь. Может, останешься у меня?

* * *

Вечер оказался для Криса сплошным потрясением. Он, конечно, полностью держал себя в руках, ничем не выдавая свое внутреннее состояние, но было нелегко. Когда Том предложил ему остаться на ночь, Хэмсворт чуть было не схватил его за грудки со звериным рыком "да что ж ты делаешь, изверг?", но сдержался и тут. Понимал, что парень совершенно не изверг, а даже наоборот. С удивлением отмечал для себя его наивность, внезапную открытость, простоту. С ним было неожиданно легко. Глубоко внутри появилось и расцвело давно забытое чувство, будто он наконец дома, хоть и был в чужой стране, в чужом городе, где кроме работы ничего не было. Неумолимо хотелось быть еще ближе, прижать к себе, вдохнуть запах, забраться пальцами под футболку, оглаживая гладкую кожу слишком прямой спины, заставляя ее выгибаться. Но он снова сдержался, нехотя понимая, что с Томом совершенно не стоило торопиться. Хотелось узнать его, изучить все то, что он прятал под маской сосредоточенности и некой отрешенности. А потом можно было бы уже с головой кинуться в омут. В том, что это будет именно так, Крис не сомневался ни секунды. 

В начале вечера, ожидая Хиддлстона на заранее обговоренном месте, он переживал. Англичанин опаздывал, а Крис нервничал, изо всех сил вглядываясь в проходящих мимо людей. Наконец, разглядев среди толпы знакомый силуэт, он не выдержал, бросился на встречу. Остановился в паре сантиметров, буквально замер, не зная, как себя вести. И тут Том удивил его в первый раз: немного подавшись вперед, он поцеловал в щеку и, взяв за руку, повел за собой. Все сомнения, мучавшие австралийца до сих пор, насчет того, как и что делать, если его начальство и тут будет вести себя как неприступная каменная скала, тут же испарились. Том оказался другим, совершенно не таким как на работе. Правда, было видно что парень нервничает, но это прошло, стоило им заказать выпить. Улыбка из слегка натянутой стала вдруг широкой и открытой, глаза заблестели. Они говорили о какой-то ерунде, о музыке, о любимых книгах и фильмах, а потом Хиддлстон спросил его, почему он уехал из Австралии в Америку и как потом оказался в Лондоне. Рассказывая, Крис поражался сам себе: стремления и чувства, которые заставили его бросить квартиру на Манхеттене, казались теперь чем-то очень далеким и нереальным, будто этого никогда на самом деле и не было, или было, но не с ним. Чувства гораздо сильнее тех вызывал сейчас в нем стоящий напротив парень, который естественными движениями подкуривал сигарету, жестикулируя, рассказывал что-то, крепко сжимая ее меж длинных пальцев, подгибал в колене ногу, опираясь о стену, закидывал голову назад, выдыхая дым, и улыбался. Боже, как Том улыбался! Он казался настолько живым и теплым, что на мгновение показалось, будто он на пляже, а под босыми ногами раскаленный ярким солнцем песок. Его хотелось касаться, и Крис не смог удержаться: несколько раз коснулся его волос, плеча. А когда англичанин сам потянулся, чтобы заправить ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, не удержался и, прикрыв глаза, поймал его ладонь, прижался щекой к его холодным пальцам и легко потерся о них. 

Весть о том, что месяц своего отсутствия на работе Хиддлстон провел дома, переживая расставание с другим мужчиной, неожиданно оказалась неприятной, и в районе сердца легко кольнуло ревностью. Тут же убедив себя, что Том рассказывает об этом спокойно, без драмы в голосе и без чувств сожаления, блондин еще раз уверился, что спешить им обоим было ни к чему. Но переночевать согласился. Понимал, что на сон в одной постели можно было даже не рассчитывать. Понимал и то, что, скорее всего, вообще не сможет уснуть, зная, что где-то совсем рядом спит он, такой желанный, красивый, совершенный. Почему-то мысль о том, спит ли Хиддлстон обнаженным, вдруг заняла все мысли и отдала в паху совершенно неуместной тяжестью. Стоя за ним на ступеньках дома, ожидая, пока тот откроет дверь, Крис бессовестно пялился на плотно обтянутую слишком узкими джинсами задницу Тома. Удобства в штанах это тоже не добавляло, но не смотреть он не мог, а в голове, как на повторе, крутились где-то услышанные раньше "she took my heart, I think she took my soul"(1), которые были как нельзя кстати.

Пришел в себя, лишь зайдя в дом. Англичанин тут же зажег свет, засуетился, забегал по комнатам, ставя чайник, снимая пиджак. Крис с удовольствием наблюдал за всеми этими метаниями, опершись плечом о стену, сложив руки на груди. Когда Том в очередной спустился со второго этажа, крепко обнимая подушку, он вовсе не выдержал и рассмеялся.

\- Ну, ты чего?   
\- Смешной ты. Давай все сюда, я сам постелю. Тут, на диване, да?   
\- Ну... - Том замялся и пожал плечами. – В гостевой спальне года 4, наверное, никто не убирал, так что это не вариант. Можешь у меня, а я тут. Вдвоем, я думаю, плохая идея...   
\- Правильно думаешь, - похвалил его Крис. Не удержался, вспомнив, как начальник психовал, застав его в первый день без футболки, поддел его. - А то, знаешь, если с тобой такое было при виде моего торса, мне страшно представить, что будет, когда ты увидишь остальное.   
\- Дурак! - бросил Хиддлстон, тут же покраснев, и, оставив постельное белье на кресле, поспешил снова подняться на этаж. Тут же раздался очень отчетливый в ночной тишине звук льющейся воды из ванной, а Хэмсворт, закончив стелить постель, решил наконец спокойно осмотреться. 

Гостиная была довольно большой и светлой, в кремово-серых тонах. Черным пятном в дальнем углу у окна стоял рояль. В остальном же, это была совершенно обычная комната с диваном, парой кресел, книжными шкафами, большим телевизором и даже игровой приставкой под ним. В очередной раз за вечер поразившись многогранности Тома, он перебрал несколько лежавших рядом упаковок от игр. Стандартный мужской набор, Хэмсворт аж усмехнулся: в его квартире в Мельбурне была коллекция чуть побольше, и все то, что он нашел здесь, тоже в ней было. Все еще улыбаясь, он прошел дальше, к книжному шкафу. Тут удивляться было нечему: и в самом деле сплошная классика. Проведя пальцами по корешкам книг, он будто наяву представил Тома в домашней одежде и в очках, склонившегося при свете лампы над какой-то книгой. От этого образа защемило внутри. Все казалось до невозможного правильным. Неправильным было лишь то, что спать нужно было отдельно, но Крис еще раз повторил себе, что так нужно. 

Дождавшись пока хозяин квартиры выйдет из душа и одолжив у него домашние штаны, чтобы переодеться, Крис скрылся в ванной. Стоя под теплыми струями, он старался не думать ни о чем, но запах Тома в каждом уголке сводил его с ума. Рука непроизвольно скользнула вниз, и пальцы плотно обхватили возбужденную плоть, погладили поджавшиеся яички. Воображение тут же любезно предоставило несколько картинок на выбор, в каждой из которых сдержанный англичанин сладко выгибал обычно слишком ровную спину, широко раздвигал длинные ноги и умолял его, Криса, брать его еще быстрее, еще глубже. Несколько движений рукой хватило для разрядки и, кончая себе на пальцы, Хэмсворт почувствовал себя внезапно очень виноватым. Наскоро помылся, вытершись, натянул штаны, и пошел искать хозяина квартиры. 

Тот нашелся на кухне, сидящий в темноте за столом у открытого окна в одних штанах и с сигаретой в руке. Часы на микроволновке красным цветом отсвечивали шесть минут четвертого. Из окна пробивался свет уличных фонарей, бросая глубокие тени на лицо Хиддлстона, делая еще более острыми его скулы. Затянувшись сигаретой, он поднял голову, посмотрев прямо на Криса. Тут же затушил ее в пепельнице, поднялся, явно собираясь сказать что-то, но Хэмсворт не позволил. Поддавшись порыву, в два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, он крепко прижал парня к себе, коснулся пальцами щеки и притянул ближе, осторожно целуя. Том тут же выдохнул, приоткрывая рот, отвечая на поцелуй и зарываясь пальцами в волосах Криса. Последней связной мыслью перед тем, как его язык коснулся столь желанного, горячего языка, было то, что надо срочно остановиться, иначе будет поздно.   
______________________________  
(1) имеется в виду композиция Kings of Leon "Closer"


	5. Глава Пятая

Утром Том проспал. Сначала очень долго не мог уснуть, ворочался, пытаясь унять возбуждение, пытаясь не думать о горячих губах Криса, о его настойчивом языке у себя во рту, о сильных руках у себя на теле... Он сам не понимал, откуда у него взялись силы оттолкнуть его. Все его естество кричало и молило о большем. Слишком сладко это было, слишком горячо, слишком желанно. Слишком быстро. Он помнил, что, оттолкнув блондина от себя, пытаясь успокоить участившееся дыхание, думал о том, что так нельзя, что он так не поступает. Не то чтобы у него в жизни никогда не было случайного секса – всякое бывало, все таки ангелом Хиддлстон не был – но хорошо понимал, что секс был всего лишь сексом, отношения строились не на нем, а прежде всего, на взаимном доверии. И хоть австралийца и хотелось до одурения, ответ на заданный самому себе вопрос о том, хочет ли он отношений или готов удовлетвориться физической близостью, оказался на удивление очевидным. Почему-то ему казалось, что Крис думает так же, вероятно, потому, что тот не настаивал, только легко ударил кулаком по стене, а потом, видимо, придя в себя, поцеловал Тома в висок и вышел из кухни. Он и сам, еще немного постояв, прижавшись спиной к холодной стенке, ушел в спальню, но уснуть смог не сразу. Сначала было безумно жарко, потом стало холодно и тревожно, и только когда за окном начал подниматься рассвет, он наконец отключился.

Проснулся от звука дождя за окном. В глаза, казалось, насыпали песка, все тело ныло так, будто вчера он бежал марафон, а погода за окном окончательно испортилась. Нашарив рукой телефон и обнаружив девять пропущенных вызовов, кучу сообщений и то, что опаздывает на студию на добрый час, он тут же подорвался и, на ходу застегивая штаны, побежал вниз, намереваясь срочно будить очевидно тоже проспавшего Криса. Но на диване того не оказалось: постель была аккуратно сложена, а из кухни доносились какие-то звуки. Пытаясь пригладить рукой непослушные кудри, Том пошел на эти звуки и замер в дверях: Хэмсворт обнаружился за плитой. Бодрый, одетый и умытый, стоя босыми ногами на полу, он перекладывал блинчики со сковороды на тарелку. Пришлось несколько раз поморгать, а потом потереть глаза, чтобы наверняка знать, что это не проделки его разбушевавшейся фантазии и не странный сон, в котором вдруг решили отобразиться все его тайные желания. Но даже после этого блондин никуда не исчез, а наоборот, заметив его, обернулся, расплываясь в улыбке.

\- Доброе утро, соня. Я позвонил ребятам, сказал, что мы опаздываем. Ничего не уточнял, если что, так что сможешь потом сам наврать, что захочешь, или сказать правду, - он подошел к Тому и легко коснулся губами его губ, заглянул в глаза. - Послушай, насчет вчерашнего...

Хиддлстону обсуждать вчерашнее совершенно не хотелось, по крайней мере, не сейчас. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем Крис хочет его спросить и знал, что этот разговор должен состояться как можно скорее, но давать их отношениям какие-то ярлыки в восемь часов утра, после двухчасового сна, он был решительно не готов. Поэтому просто коснулся пальцами его губ, погладил щеку и, покачав головой, показывая, что это очень плохой момент, отстранился. Окинул взглядом блинчики и, порывшись по ящикам, поставил на стол банку с клубничным джемом, достал чашки, кофе, и, попросив Хэмсворта поставить чайник, поспешно скрылся в ванной, пытаясь понять, что же теперь будет объяснять ребятам, которые наверняка уже пустили весьма неоднозначный слух о том, почему оба редактора опаздывают с утра на работу, причем явно находясь вместе. Перед глазами тут же всплыл образ Грега, который объединившись с Гэри и Илаем наверняка уже готовил плакаты с сердечками, придумывал названия их паре и готовил плейлист, который обязательно включал в себя "My heart will go on" и "I will always love you". Усмехнувшись таким мыслям и решив, что будет придумывать как себя вести на месте и по ситуации, Том наскоро умылся, уложил волосы и, надев рубашку, вернулся на кухню.

Крис говорил по телефону. Садясь за стол и осторожно отпивая горячий кофе, параллельно проверяя все непрочитанные смс и имэйлы, Хиддлстон невольно поймал себя на том, что подслушивает разговор. Австралиец говорил мало, в основном слушал, а потом сказал, что не знает, когда у него получится приехать, так что его собеседник должен был справляться с чем-то там сам. Как только он отключил разговор, Том тут же забил себе рот блинчиком, пытаясь показать, что вовсе не слушал, а все это время ел, но блондина было не так-то просто провести.

\- Младший брат звонил, - ответил Крис на немой вопрос, садясь рядом и отпивая кофе. - Он жил все это время в моей квартире со своей девушкой. Потом, видимо, поругались, девушка поменяла замки, и бедный Лиам остался на улице. Какая-то проклятая квартира, все в ней несчастны. Продать ее, что ли?  
\- Не знал, что у тебя есть брат, - прожевав, заметил Том и тут же потянулся за добавкой.  
\- Двое вообще-то. А у тебя?  
\- Две сестры. Мы когда-то втроем тут жили, квартира от бабушки досталась. А потом они повыходили замуж, и вот я тут один. Это, кстати, о наследстве, - прыснул Хиддлстон, вспоминая вчерашний разговор. - Спасибо тебе за завтрак. Обычно я сам готовлю, а тут... Мне очень приятно. И вкусно!  
\- С удовольствием бы готовил тебе завтраки каждое утро, - Хемсворт нежно улыбнулся, потом посмотрел на часы и резко посерьезнел. - Томми, надо ехать. Элис звонила, ей нужно, чтобы я помог ей подготовить к двенадцати live lounge.  
\- Да, кстати, - в голосе Тома тут же появились стальные нотки, он весь подобрался, выровнял спину, расправляя плечи, и, допив кофе, встал из-за стола. - Останешься в студии, будешь вести вместе с ней. Гэри с Илаем работают сегодня над всеми программами, а я буду целый день занят: сначала планированием Уикэнда(1), а потом уйду к информационникам, надо посмотреть, будем ли мы что-то делать к выборам(2). Так что ты, как закончишь, либо найдешь меня, либо пойдешь помогать мальчикам.  
\- Окей, - кивнул подчиненный, и, радуясь, что ему оставили хоть какой-то выбор действий, сгрузил грязную посуду в раковину и потопал к выходу.

В машине они молчали. Том курил в окно, думая о том, кого из молодых исполнителей лучше позвать участвовать в Большом Уикэнде на ВВС, а Крис что-то очень сосредоточенно читал в телефоне. Дождь на время перестал лить, но люди на улицах не спешили складывать зонты, зная, что стоит им это сделать, как тот припустит с новой силой. Из динамиков радио в машине тихо звучала "Every breaking wave" U2, и когда она сменилась на "The One" Kodaline, он узнал свою работу. Первым делом подумалось, что Гримшоу - молодец, раз в такую погоду взял именно этот плейлист, а потом подумалось, что в этой песне было намного больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Подумалось, что он никогда на самом деле ее не слушал, а сейчас, на фоне всего произошедшего за последнюю неделю, на фоне серого неба и капель дождя на лобовом стекле, на фоне сидящего рядом уткнувшегося в телефон парня, который вызывал целую бурю эмоций и неожиданно заставлял сердце биться чаще - на фоне всего этого слова самой обычной песни вдруг обретали смысл. Подъезжая к стоянке, он хотел уже было сделать громче и сказать Крису, чтобы тот вслушался, но внезапно зазвонил телефон. На экране высветился номер офиса Бэна Купера, и, поморщившись, Том ответил, включая громкую связь.

\- Хиддлстон? - в телефоне раздался слишком радостный голос секретарши босса. - Ты там? Жди, переключаю на мистера Купера.  
Зазвучал гудок и щелчок переключения, после которого в трубке раздалась трансляция радио-эфира, а потом, после еще одного щелчка, и голос самого босса:  
\- Томас, доброе утро. Не хочу быть капитаном очевидностью, но тебя нет на рабочем месте.  
\- У меня есть рабочее место? - не удержавшись, съязвил Хиддлстон. - Кажется, ты еще два года назад обещал мне свой офис, но что-то я его до сих пор не вижу.  
\- Ну, вот если бы ты тут периодически появлялся, то, может, и увидел бы, - не остался в долгу директор. - Ты помнишь, что должен ко мне зайти сегодня? Ты мне обещал отчет по Хэмсворту: надо уже решать, что с ним делать, если ты снова не надумал уйти в отпуск, конечно.  
\- Помню, - тут же заверил Том, обеспокоенно косясь на Криса. - Уже паркуюсь и сразу к тебе.

Отключившись и поставив машину на привычное место, он посмотрел на австралийца. Тот, словно превратился в каменную статую, смотря перед собой в одну точку.  
\- Крис, - он тихо позвал его.  
\- Ты вообще собирался мне сказать об этом? - Том каждой клеткой своего тела ощутил сдерживаемую ярость в его голосе.  
\- Крис, это не то что ты думаешь, и совершенно не то, чем могло тебе послышаться. Я всего лишь...  
\- Ты всего лишь, что? Нужно было сказать, что ты собираешь по мне отчет. Что, вчерашний вечер тоже был какой-то проверкой, стоит меня увольнять или нет? Ну что ж, надеюсь, ты принял решение, - Хэмсворт сжал пальцы в кулаки и, покачав головой, выскочил из машины, хлопнув дверцей.  
\- Блядь! Блядь, мудак хренов! - Том тихо ругался то ли на себя, то ли на слишком беспечное начальство, доставая ключ из замка зажигания и выходя из машины. Забрав сумку с ноутбуком с заднего сидения и взвалив ее на плечо, он оглянулся, но блондина и след простыл. Снова тихо выматерившись и потерев усталые глаза, он уныло поплелся к зданию.

* * *

Крис был очень зол. Сначала на Хиддлстона, за то, что не рассказал об отчете, который просил у него Купер. Потом, когда через пару дней ничего не изменилось, и стало ясно, что увольнять его никто не собирается, он рассердился на себя. Очевидно, что вспылил он неоправданно. Конечно, он все еще считал, что Том должен был поделиться и рассказать о планах начальства, но, с другой стороны, если это и вправду ничего не меняло, то было ли нужно об этом говорить? Еще он думал, что там, где была хоть какая-то власть, хоть какое-то подобие начала кого-то над кем-то, там всегда были заговоры и интриги. Конечно, интриг у них в коллективе было хоть отбавляй: если день проходил без эксцессов, это явно был хороший день, но в "верхушке" их наверняка было еще больше. Он помнил, как в какой-то из дней на прошлой неделе, уже уходя, он встретил Хиддлстона, сидящим у бокового выхода из здания с бутылкой пива в руках. Тогда он буквально налетел на него, открывая дверь изнутри, не сразу узнал, настолько вымученным казался главный муз.редактор, а тот лишь отодвинулся в сторону, позволяя пройти, и отсалютовал ему.

\- Ты чего? - австралиец сел рядом и осторожно тронул парня за плечо. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Был на заседании редакторов, - как-то обреченно усмехнулся Том, помолчал, а потом его понесло. - Это блядское блядство. Знаешь, чего я больше всего хочу? Уволиться к чертовой матери. Или уйти работать в новости, новости - это круто, Крис! Там нет всего этого змеюшника. Хотя, какого черта, там еще больший змеюшник, чем у нас: каждый готов другому глотку перегрызть за право получить важный репортаж. Это только на экране все круто: Джон Оливер просто так собирает вещи, едет в Москву, берет интервью у Сноудена напротив офисов КГБ... А потом ты смотришь и думаешь: я тоже так хочу! Вот так как он, сидеть и, упрощая глобальные вещи до dick pics, на самом деле менять что-то в этом мире. Чем я хуже Оливера? Не хуже, конечно, но, хоть это и нереально круто, я всего лишь хочу заниматься музыкой, я люблю музыку! И куда я отсюда пойду? А тут почти что дом, и почти что семья, хоть и змеиное логово.

Они еще немного поговорили тогда, а потом Том ушел готовить live lounge для утреннего выступления, как всегда делал в случае с особо важными гостями. Крис так и не понял, что именно настолько расстроило его редактора в тот вечер, ясно было одно: тот просто хотел заниматься любимым делом и тихо ненавидел то, что вперемешку с этим ему приходится еще и командовать группой таких же, как он, ребят. Но на следующее утро сэр Томас снова был в идеально выглаженной одежде, с идеально уложенными волосами и идеально прямой спиной, так что Хэмсворт даже подумал, что тот разговор на ступеньке у бокового выхода ему явно приснился. Теперь, прокручивая все это в голове снова и снова, вспоминая Хиддлстона таким, какой он был в тот вечер, уставший, расстроенный, отчаявшийся, он мог поклясться, что это был не сон. Тот образ так логично складывался с образом расслабленного улыбчивого парня, который, смущаясь, заправлял ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, а потом, дома, цеплялся за его руки, притягивая еще ближе, позволяя забраться горячими ладонями под резинку домашних штанов, усадить на стол, вжимаясь в его эрекцию, и целовать шею, пока он, тяжело дыша, цепляется пальцами уже за плечи. Тот образ Тома был настолько настоящим, настолько чувственным и желанным, что Крис представить себе не мог, как он вообще мог сорваться на него? Как мог на него рассердиться? 

Вспомнил, как буквально вчера, когда главному муз.редактору, видимо наконец надоело, что его избегают его же подчиненные, найдя Криса в студии с Грегом, он, сжимая губы в нитку, метая глазами молнии в Джеймса и не смотря на Хэмсворта, весьма популярно разъяснил, что австралийца на должность диджея никто не нанимал, что если ему это нравится, он может этим заниматься в свое свободное время, никто не останавливает, но в рабочее время он не должен ожидать от своих коллег, что те будут выполнять и его работу тоже, пока он тусуется со своими корешами. Выслушивая все это, приходило осознание того, что, видимо, именно так Хиддлстон и заслужил всеобщее уважение к себе: умением разделять работу и все остальное. И еще внезапно пришло озарение, что именно это имелось в виду тогда вечером, на ступеньках бокового выхода, именно это Том ненавидел так сильно, что злился на начальство и на самого себя за то, что вынужден так поступать. И снова поднялась злость к себе - ведь знал, что это всего лишь маска, ведь успел же раскусить его, а поговорить так и не пошел и вел себя все это время, как идиот. 

Собирался уже бросить Грега и рвануть за ним, извиниться и попытаться что-то объяснить, но друг опередил его и, отвесив блондину подзатыльник, с криком "Томми!", рванул прочь из студии. А позже Илай докладывал, что днем по коридорам бегал злой Гримшоу и, ругаясь матом, кричал, что Том Хиддлстон - продажная сука, и как с ним, с Ником, встречаться, так он сразу «не встречается с коллегами», а как при всех работниках ВВС обжимать Грега Джеймса, так это пожалуйста! К вести, что Том обжимался с диджеем, Крис отнесся с увесистой долей недоверия, слишком хорошо знал про всех девушек последнего, а тот в свою очередь был неплохо осведомлен о том, что Хиддлстон Крису нравится. Поэтому, нахмурившись и стараясь не обращать на все эти слухи внимания и сконцентрироваться на работе, австралиец надел наушники, нажимая на "play" где-то в верху будущей топ-40, делая звук как можно громче, и только рассмеялся, услышав голос Ника Джонаса и первые строчки песни, которую сам же случайно и включил(3). В тот день он с Томом так и не поговорил. 

Следующие несколько дней Хиддлстон от него скрывался. Нет, конечно, не намеренно, но Крис, начиная тихо выходить из себя, предпочитал думать именно так. Казалось, ну как может быть ненамеренным то, что они всегда разминаются? Ведь не такое большое уж у них и рабочее пространство. Звонить не хотелось, по телефону оставался шанс, что у Тома получится сохранить рабочую отстраненность, а с глазу на глаз, он был уверен на сто процентов, у того бы не вышло. Но к концу недели Хэмсворт все же психанул и послал смс. Сказал без прикрас, что ищет своего редактора уже несколько дней, а редактор, скотина такая, куда-то исчез. Ответ пришел, когда Крис уже собирался домой. Том спрашивал, случилось ли что-то срочное, если да - в его отсутствие всегда можно обратиться к Куперу. Блондин громко и с чувством выматерился, чем напугал коллег, собрал сумку и вышел из здания. Уже подъезжая к своей станции метро, все же ответил, что на хуй ему Купер не сдался, он хотел увидеть Тома и поговорить с ним. Чувствовал себя, как школьница, проверяя каждую минуту, видел ли тот сообщение, а когда увидел, что сообщение прочитано, а ответа так и не последовало, выругался снова и отключил телефон. Но, вопреки всем ожиданиям, утром Хиддлстон встретил его прямо на выходе из метро. Австралиец аж обалдел в первый момент. 

\- Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? Ты что, меня ждал? C ума сошел, а если бы я на Кингс Кросс на автобус пересел?   
\- Я думал об этом и сначала хотел ждать на Ленгэм у Старбакса, а потом решил, что ты же все равно всегда ездишь на метро, и лучше я пойду тебе навстречу, - смущенно улыбаясь, ответил парень, протягивая ему стакан с кофе. - Он уже остыл, наверное... Я не хотел, чтобы нас все видели, и так уже болтают достаточно. Я звонил тебе вчера вечером раз десять, наверное, - ты выключил телефон.   
\- Да, - кивнул Крис, соглашаясь со всем. - Злился на тебя.   
\- Глупостей не делал? - лукаво улыбнулся Том, а потом сразу посерьезнел, показывая, что не хочет на самом деле знать ответ на этот вопрос. - Я хотел приехать. Но вернулся очень поздно, и подумал, что если приеду среди ночи... Подумал, нам сначала нужно поговорить. А потом подумал, мало ли, ты вообще можешь быть не один, а тут я.   
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, я не такой. Я не могу сказать человеку, что хочу быть с ним, а потом трахать кого-то другого, - Крис поджал губы и мотнул головой в сторону студии. - Пошли, сегодня куча работы.   
\- Ты мне такого не говорил, - Хиддлстон засунул руки в карманы джинсов и неожиданно очень солнечно улыбнулся. - Ты сказал, что всегда готов угощать меня завтраками.   
\- Логично, нет? - хохотнул австралиец. - Или я должен кормить завтраками тебя, а трахаться на стороне?   
\- Ну, если уж совсем начистоту, то мы так и не переспали, а завтрак я все же съел.   
\- Серьезно? Это твой аргумент? Сам-то ты где был три дня? Откуда вчера "вернулся очень поздно"?  
\- В Норвич ездил, был большим боссом, много командовал. И надо будет еще съездить до фестиваля, наверное. Поедешь со мной в Норвич? Там есть совершенно потрясающая студенческая деревушка, где очень много пьяной молодежи, классных пабов, и мы можем переночевать в одном из студенческих домов.   
\- Ну, один ты точно не поедешь туда снова, - рявкнул Хэмсворт и тут же объяснил, отвечая на вопросительный взгляд парня. - Не доверяю тебя кучи пьяных студентов Норфолка, уж прости. Ты слишком охуенный.   
\- Я охуенный?   
\- А то ты не знаешь.  
\- Не знал, что ты меня таким считаешь, - Хиддлстон снова смутился, а в следующий момент схватил Криса за руку, оттаскивая его подальше от потока людей, совершенно бесстыдно прижал к стене какого-то здания, быстро поцеловал в губы и горячо зашептал. - Ты с ума меня сводишь, Хэмсворт. Я с трудом себя контролирую, не могу перестать о тебе думать. Нам чертовски срочно нужно расставить все точки над i, но со мной что-то случается, когда ты рядом, я не могу сосредоточиться и безумно бешусь из-за этого. 

Крис не знал, что на все это отвечать, да и вовсе не хотелось говорить. Как вообще можно было разговаривать, когда Том был так близко, что можно было с точностью сказать: от него пахло кофе, немного сигаретами и гелем после бритья, а на губах после быстрого поцелуя остался привкус чего-то сладкого. Хотелось прижать этого красивого, сексуального, немного сумасшедшего парня к себе и прямо посреди улицы продолжить горячо целовать, не заботясь о том, что их все же могут увидеть такие же, как они, опаздывающие на работу сотрудники. Он так и сделал, а когда воздуха совсем не осталось, прижался лбом ко лбу парня и заглянул в его лихорадочно блестящие глаза.

\- Сходим куда-то вечером?   
______________________________  
(1) Музыкальный фестиваль "BBC radio 1's big weekend", который должен пройти 23-24 мая в Earlham Park, Норвич.   
(2) Выборы в парламент Великобритании, которые должны состояться 7го мая 2015го года.   
(3) имеется в виду песня Ника Джонаса "Jealous"


	6. Глава Шестая

Утро выдалось легким и солнечным. Не смотря на то, что накануне они всем составом зажигали на закрытой вечеринке по случаю дня рождения Илая, и количество выпитого явно превышало все допустимые рамки, Том все же умудрился проснуться раньше будильника, абсолютно не ощущая ни головной боли ни прочих симптомов, которые должны были бы сопровождать пробуждение после бурной вечеринки. Выглянув в окно и убедившись, что дождя не намечается, он быстро умылся, переоделся в спортивную одежду, кроссовки, и, надев наушники, включив в плеере музыку, вышел на пробежку. 

Он любил бегать по утрам. В это время в Хайд Парке не было много людей: не было шумных компаний, туристов и родителей с детьми, которые обычно сопровождали вечерние пробежки. Ранним утром было спокойно, свежо и можно было наблюдать, как все вокруг просыпается, как, почувствовав необратимый приход весны, озеленяются и тянут к внезапному солнцу свои ветки деревья, как гоняют толстых, вечно голодных белок сбежавшие от сонных хозяев собаки, как светлеет и начинает расчерчиваться полосами пролетающих jet planes светло-голубое небо. Он любил использовать это время, чтобы собраться с мыслями, настроится на нужный лад, или, наоборот, освободить голову от всего лишнего, накопившегося за предыдущие дни. Пока в наушниках Крис Матрин пел о том, что "Every teardrop is a waterfall" он думал о другом Крисе, о "своем", и каждый раз снова и снова улыбался, повторяя в голове словосочетание "мой Крис". За последние дни он узнал о нем много нового. О детстве, о семье, об Австралии. Он узнал, что Крису нравится в Лондоне, но он скучает по океану и семье. Узнал, что нравится работа в музыкальной редактуре, но хотелось двигаться дальше и попробовать себя в роли диджея, поэтому вместе с их общим другом они уже некоторое время пытаются уговорить Купера выдать австралийцу хотя бы час эфирного времени, в котором тот будет главным, а Грег поможет. Том был с этим согласен. В глубине души, хоть он ужасно не любил себе в этом признаваться, ему совсем не нравилось то, что на работе он стоял выше Криса и периодически должен был ему выговаривать. И ведь правда, какое дело ему было до того, что в свободное время Крис тусовался с диджеями? Не было дела, но как начальник, не мог не напомнить, что, пока он на работе, свободного времени у него нет, работа есть всегда, и то, что их работа очень часто связана с тусовками, не должно переходить границы профессионализма. Хэмсворт обычно в ответ на такие лекции уходил сердится в одну из студий на другом конце этажа, и Том знал, что до вечера его лучше не трогать. 

Почти все вечера они проводили вместе. В тот же день, когда Том встретил Хэмсворта у метро, он объяснил, что не нужно, чтобы на работе кто-то знал об их отношениях. Пусть догадываются, пусть строят предположения, но пусть не знают. Сказал прямо - он видел начало и конец далеко ни одного романа в их коллективе, и всегда это заканчивалось очень плохо именно из-за того, что все всё знали. Признался, что очень боится, что сплетни могут как-то испортить их отношения и еще, что вся эта история будет очень плохо выглядеть в глазах вышестоящего начальства. Крис со всем согласился и в рабочие часы они обычно сохраняли дистанцию, а потом, вечерами, наверстывали упущенное за целый день. Иногда Том, уставший и измученный сотрудничеством с новостными отделами в преддверии выборов, подготовкой фестиваля в Норвиче и рутинной работой, просто позволял провести себя до дома и тут же отрубался. Но чаще всего они вместе шли куда-то поужинать, много разговаривали, не замечали прошедших часов, а потом Хиддлстон спохватывался, что срочно нужно идти по домам. Хэмсворт переночевать у Тома не просился, но все с большим трудом отрывался от него, целуя на прощание. Том и сам с трудом его отпускал, уговаривая себя, что если сейчас не отпустит, то на работу завтра не попадут оба, а этого никак нельзя было допустить. Поэтому так безумно ждал первого за почти десять сумасшедших рабочих дней выходного, а когда почти дождался, Илай пригласил на вечеринку, где все конечно же напились и Хиддлстон, тихо ненавидя всех и вся, благословил Хэмсворта отвезти до дома практически бессознательную тушку Грега. Жалея Тома, австралиец вызвался утром вместо него поехать на студию, подготовить live lounge для работающей до конца месяца Фирн, удостоверится, что все в порядке, а потом позвонить. И Том думал о том, что если Крис, позвонив, скажет, что все хорошо, он потребует у него немедленно бросить все и приезжать - в лучшем случае у них будет целых пол дня вместе, а в худшем... О худшем, он старался не думать вообще. 

В том, что между ними все серьезно, он уже успел убедиться. Если бы его кто спросил, что именно его в этом убедило, он вряд ли смог бы ответить, он просто так чувствовал. Видимо, в чувствах и ощущениях, как и в эмоциях, о которых писала Сеттерфилд(1), были свои запахи и привкусы, которые передавались от одного человека к другому посредством каких-то особых волн. В "особые волны" Том не слишком верил, но, тем ни менее, допускал, что чувствует: для Криса это тоже не было ни случайным романом, ни мимолетным увлечением, и ощущение этого ощущения придавало уверенности. Единственным, что пугало, было то, что все происходило очень быстро. С ужасом Хиддлстон думал о том, что со дня их знакомства не прошло и месяца, и о том, что четыре недели назад он все еще переживал из-за разрыва прежних отношений, а сейчас засыпал и просыпался с мыслями о горячем австралийце, периодически видя его даже во сне. Для Тома, обычно быстро привыкающего к людям, но очень медленно впускающего их в свою жизнь, это было слишком, но отказаться от Криса он не мог. 

Буквально силой заставляя себя перестать думать в этом направлении, а желательно - перестать думать вообще, он с бега постепенно перешел на быстрый шаг и завернул к выходу на Бэйсуотер роуд, тут же ощущая контраст парка с утренним, уже почти проснувшимся городом. Будто случайный зритель, он наблюдал, как лениво ползут по переполненным дорогам автобусы, как бегут опаздывая по своим делам люди, как сердятся, сигналя и срывая друг на друге то, что сами не вышли чуть раньше и в итоге попали в самое начала часа пик, водители машин. Усмехаясь, он вдруг подумал о том, что в это время обычно сам был на месте этих водителей, правда, никогда никому не сигналил, а сердился только на самого себя за то, что в силу привычки опять поехал на машине вместо того чтобы добраться до работы на общественном транспорте или вызвать такси. 

Снова погрузившись в мысли, уже о повседневной рутине, Том перешел через дорогу, прошел полтора квартала по Стэнхоуп плейс и, отдаляясь от шумных улиц, завернул к себе во дворик. Тут же расплылся в улыбке и снял наушники, обнаруживая на ступеньках своего дома полуспящего Грега, который тут же встрепенулся и помахал каким-то пакетом.

\- Вот что у тебя за дурная привычка не брать на пробежку телефон? Заставляешь меня тут сидеть, а, между прочим, хороший я завтрак принес, - парень встал, пытаясь всунуть пакет, видимо, с завтраком Тому в руки, но тот лишь повел плечом, открывая дверь и пропуская гостя.   
\- Умничка. Теперь иди на кухню, будешь уже до конца хозяюшкой и сделаешь мне кофе, а я пока в душ. 

Грег что-то пробурчал, но на кухню послушно пошел, а Хиддлстон, сбросив кроссовки прямо на входе, поднялся в душ. Спрашивать друга, зачем тот пришел он не хотел, по многолетнему опыту зная, что если нужно будет - сам расскажет. Но все же было удивительно, особенно памятуя вчерашнее, что тот встал в такую рань, да еще и пошел покупать круассаны. В том что это были именно они, сомневаться не приходилось, и это тоже был многолетний опыт: Грег Джеймс неизменно был на завтрак с круассанами, на обед с суши и на ужин с упаковкой пива. Про себя радуясь тому, что не нужно готовить завтрак, Том принял душ, и переодевшись, в домашнюю одежду, спустился на кухню, где уже вкусно пахло кофе, а друг выкладывал на блюдца свежекупленную выпечку.

\- Вот, пожалуйста, все как ты любишь: с абрикосами, с маслом и с шоколадом. Где какие - не знаю, но три из них мои, я тоже голодный. Эй, ты куда курить? А ну брось, ты же только что спортом занимался!   
\- А смысл? Ты же мне вместо белков припер жиры и углеводы на завтрак, - парировал Том и, приоткрыв окно, устроился на табуретке в углу. Вытянул ноги, отпил кофе, подкурил сигарету и, выдохнув дым, расплылся в довольной улыбке. - Классно же как! Здоровый выходной, почти как у нормальных людей.   
\- Тебе нужно иногда расслабляться, Томми, - ответил друг, внимательно изучая его, откусывая от круассана и запивая кофе. - И потрахаться тебе нужно. Куда только Хэмсворт смотрит, а? Он, конечно, молодец, что заставил тебя взять выходной, но, по-хорошему, ему нужно было бы тебя при этом еще хорошенько выебать.   
\- Эй! - Собрался уже рассердиться Хиддлстон, но вместо этого внезапно рассмеялся и пожал плечами. - Ну, я разочаруюсь, если сегодня он наконец-то этого не сделает.   
\- Оу... Оу! Так вы еще не... Нет? О боже... О, это многое объясняет.   
\- Да, я понял, мне нужно расслабиться, - он отмахнулся от друга, затушил, наконец, сигарету и, отпив кофе, принялся за круассаны.   
\- Нет, не в том смысле. Хотя и в том тоже, - Грег отпил кофе, нагло потянулся к лежащей возле Тома пачке сигарет, вытянул из нее одну и, придвинув к себе пепельницу, затянулся, беря пример с друга и тоже вытягивая ноги. - Просто, я вчера твоему Крису проболтался спьяну, что мы с тобой когда-то спали.   
\- И что? Чего это ты вообще вспомнил? Это ж сто лет назад было.   
\- Ха! А он вчера из душа голым вышел. А я никакой был. И такой ему, типа, "эй, Крисси, ты бы тут попой не вилял - у меня с пацанами, между прочим тоже было". Потом не помню - пробел. А потом помню, что рассказывал ему про колледж и про тебя, про то, что ты меня тогда с пути праведного свел, что все тогда за девками бегали, а я как идиот - за тобой. Помнишь? Ты тогда такой классный был, такой... Я скучаю по тебе, Томми.   
\- А сейчас я уже не классный?  
\- Ты слишком серьезный.   
\- Ну, а как ты себе это представляешь? Это же уже не колледж, и мне уже давно не семнадцать. Не буду же я срывать эфиры ребятам, приходить пьяным и трахаться где попало раз по десять на день, а потом в рупор декламировать Шекспира, стоя на столе Купера в одних трусах. Тем более, у нас для этого есть ты, и ты офигенно справляешься, вся Англия знает! - Том улыбнулся, вставая и складывая посуду в раковину.   
\- Эй, между прочим, я в трусах декламировал не Шекспира, а Майли Сайрус. Хотя, ты прав, в этом что-то есть,- Грег повозился на месте, а потом встал со стула, подошел и нежно обнял парня со спины, легко скользнув пальцами по мышцам живота, уткнулся губами в его плечо и тихо прошептал: - Ты не сердишься на меня? Я боюсь, что все испортил.   
\- Разве на тебя возможно сердиться? - развернувшись, Хиддлстон заглянул другу в глаза и нежно провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. Заметив, как тот непроизвольно потянулся навстречу и тут же залился румянцем, улыбнулся и сам легко коснулся губами его губ, шепча в них. - Я тоже скучаю по тебе. Вот если окажется, что ты все испортил, я заберу тебя к себе в пожизненное сексуальное рабство, имей это в виду!  
\- Эй, а как же моя репутация? – скорее для вида возмутился диджей и покачал головой, отстраняясь. – Ты действительно выглядишь очень счастливым в последнее время. Я, конечно, был бы идиотом, если бы отказался от должности твоего секс-раба, но я правда надеюсь, что у вас с Хэмси все получится.   
\- Я тоже надеюсь. Так что рассказывай, чем еще ты его пугал? К чему мне нужно быть готовым?   
\- Пугал его тем, что если он тебя обидит, то я не посмотрю, насколько он крутой пацан - яйца поотрезаю и из страны выживу. А еще он спрашивал меня, что я знаю о твоих предпочтениях в сексе. Ну, я много не рассказывал, все таки то, что между нами было, не совсем его дело. Сказал, что ты любишь быть снизу, хотя я знаю о нескольких разах, когда снизу был кто-то другой. В колледже со мной, а потом, уже у нас, этот сладкий Дэйв из новостного отдела. Были еще, Томми? Расскажи! Я должен знать, я буду писать твою биографию лет эдак через пятьдесят! 

Тихо смеясь, Хиддлстон популярно объяснил другу, что тот трепло каких мало поискать, и что на самом деле все это ерунда и не серьезно. Ему было все равно, что там знает о нем Крис, а что нет. Было такое впечатление, что все, что было до того ужасного утра, когда он наткнулся на сонного австралийца в студии 82E, было каким-то сном, в котором Том пусть и был главным героем, но давно уже проснулся и значение приснившееся не имело никакого. О том, что Хэмсворт, узнав о прошлом англичанина, мог подумать что-то плохое, он не переживал, наверняка зная, что квартира в элитном районе Мельбурна, место на MTV и бескрайний океан под боком являются ничуть не меньшими показателями живописной молодости. Пока он размышлял на эту тему, Грег издеваясь напевал ему "When you were young" The Killers и обещал найти старые фотки их совместных тусовок, сделать из них видео под песню Эми Вайнхауз "You know I’m not good" и пустить на ютуб, твиттер и фейсбук с хэштагом #majorTom(2). В итоге, они чуть не подрались: диджей получил кухонным полотенцем по шее и ответил тем, что сфотографировал Тома прямо как тот был - без футболки, смеющегося и с полотенцем, и загрузил к себе на твиттер. Потом, правда, стер, согласившись, что это и в самом деле портит его репутацию. Посмеявшись еще немного, Грег засобирался домой, а Том, закрыв за другом дверь, достал с книжной полки так и не дочитанный пару недель назад томик Диккенса и устроился с ним на диване.

А потом позвонил Крис.

* * *

С утра у Криса безумно болела голова, хотя накануне он почти не пил. Тем обиднее было тащить пьяного в стельку диджея домой, да еще аж в Хампстед. Не то чтобы тащиться после вечеринки в Ислингтон было хорошей идеей, но о возвращении домой австралиец не думал вообще, наивно полагая, что проведет ночь в уютной квартирке на Сент-Джордж Филдс, где спать ему не даст горячий англичанин, который в последнее время занимал все его мысли. Поэтому, когда этот самый англичанин, сделав бровки домиком, попросил его отвезти их общего друга домой и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, Хэмсворт чуть не завыл от разочарования. И все же, отказать Тому казалось невозможным, особенно когда тот шептал чуть ли не в самые губы, прижимаясь всем телом, очерчивая пальцами скулы, заглядывал в глаза. А когда он сказал, что будет ждать звонка на следующий день, и, воровато оглянувшись по сторонам, проверяя, что на них никто не смотрит, горячо поцеловал в губы, проводя по ним языком, Крис и вовсе сдался. 

Хампстед ему не нравился. Он был своебразной смесью верхнего Ист Сайда и Порт-Мельбурн, но если и тот, и другой открыто заявляли о своем месте в социальных кругах, то Хампстед прикидывался простеньким и незаметным, и выдавали его даже не дорогущие машины у домов с дорогущими охранными девайсами, а взгляды живущих там людей, которые смотрели так, будто знали, кто здесь свой, а кто чужак. Крис ненавидел снобизм, ему было плевать на то, кто и сколько зарабатывал, во что был одет и где жил - он считал главным простоту и честность, поэтому никак не мог понять, что такой классный парень, как Грег Джеймс, делал в этом притоне отчаянных домохозяек. Думая об этом, он кое-как втащил диджея в дом, расположил его на кресле в гостинной и, найдя в холодильнике бутылку воды, вручил ему, а сам ушел бродить по комнатам в поисках ванной. И, конечно же, он не подумал о том, чтобы взять что-то переодеться, поэтому из душа вышел в чем мать родила. Выглянул в гостинную и обрадовался, увидев, что парень более или менее пришел в себя. 

\- О, ты жив! Дать еще водички?  
\- А ты голый. Почему ты голый у меня дома? - Грег смешно поморщился от звука своего же голоса и потер глаза, всматриваясь в достоинства гостя, потом оглядел себя и, убедившись в том, что он одет, облегченно выдохнул. - Фух, я уж было подумал, что ты меня совратил. Блин, да одень ты уже что-нибудь! Ты ж до одури сексуален, а я живой человек!  
\- Ээээ... - многозначительно выдал Крис и потопал искать чем бы можно было прикрыться. Найдя гардеробную, он выудил из шкафа странного цвета шорты, которые неожиданно пришлись впору, и вернулся к другу. - Я у тебя шорты одолжил. Кофе сделать? И вообще что-то я не понял, ты ж вроде геем не был. Я сам тебя с девушками видел... С тремя!   
\- Сделать. Кофе и сахар во втором ящике справа. Да нет, с другого права! О, нашел, молодец, - Крис усмехнулся, все еще шаря по ящикам в поисках чашек, краем глаза смотря на парня, который мирно попивал водичку из бутылки и между глотками рассказывал: - А я и не гей. У меня вообще, кроме Тома, парней не было. Слушай, а ты мои сигареты не видел?  
\- Кроме... Что? Блядь! - Хэмсворт хотел было бросить всю эту затею с кофе и пойти немедленно допрашивать пьяного друга, пока тот казался словоохотливее обычного, но лишь глубоко втянул носом воздух, заставляя себя собраться, заварил кофе и вышел с двумя чашками в гостинную. Поставив их на столик, он послушно подвинул Грегу сигареты и пепельницу и сел напротив. - Ты спал с моим Томом?   
\- Ой, Крисси, да брось! Это еще в колледже было! Он был таким горячим, ты представить себе не можешь. Я до сих пор себе этого не представляю. Ну как парень с ангельской внешностью, с вот этими его кудряшками в разные стороны и голубыми глазами мог одновременно изучать Шекспира, слушать Нирвану, быть любимчиком учителей и отсасывать лучше всех голландских шлюх вместе взятых? А он таким был, и все, кто попадал под его влияние, просто бегали как течные сучки, высунув язык, таскались за ним как психи, и я таскался.   
\- Грегси, ты в гавнище, - рассмеялся Хэмсворт, наблюдая, как во время всей этой тирады парень безуспешно пытается подкурить сигарету. В итоге отобрал и сам подкурил ему, тут же отдавая. - Кофе пей, и расскажи мне еще. Расскажи про него.   
\- Про Тома? Он хороший... И он убьет меня завтра. Ты ведь не скажешь, что я тебе рассказал? Крисси, не рассказывай, это наш с тобой секрет!   
\- Подожди, что там про колледж? Ты разве учился в Кембридже? Я думал, вы уже на радио познакомились.  
\- Кто, я? В Кембридже? - искренне удивился парень, подаваясь вперед и фокусируясь на товарище. - Не-а, меня не взяли. Я вообще тогда еще только школу заканчивал и на местном радио подрабатывал, а тут Том, весь такой крутой в узких джинсах и Мартинсах. Он тоже у нас работал, а потом мы вместе передачу вели. У меня где-то записи есть, когда-то они будут стоить миллионы! 

Хэмсворт закрыл лицо руками, молча сотрясаясь от истерического хохота, думая о том, что надо будет обязательно заставить парня показать ему фотографии того периода. Образ Тома, представленный пьяным другом, казался чем-то совершенно нереальным и даже невозможным. Что бы его "с иголочки" одетый Том, который, казалось, даже шнурки на своих Оксфордах отглаживал и приходил в сумасшедший восторг от электронной музыки и нью-фолка, носил Мартинсы, узкие рваные джинсы, белые майки, наверняка с фланелевыми рубашками, слушал грандж и трахался со школьниками? Поверить во все это было очень трудно, особенно если учитывать, что юношество Криса было примерно таким же, за исключением того, что в колледже он чередовал секс со школьниками сексом с первокурсниками. Слушать все это дальше было страшно, слишком хорошо в памяти отпечаталась собственная юность в 90е годы, когда тема клуба 27(3) снова была популярна, а граффити с лозунгами "живи быстро, умри молодым"(4) отображало душевное состояние, совсем как в шестидесятые, которым была посвящена далеко не одна лекция по истории музыки. Еще было не по себе от мысли о том, что же должно было случится с их главным музыкальным редактором в эти, пусть и более пятнадцати лет, что превратило его из бунтующего подростка в строгого и очень правильного молодого мужчину. Конечно, он и сам не мог сказать, что остался тем же, каким был в далекой молодости. По крайней мере, желание бунтовать погубили жизненные обстоятельства, а ничто больше их не меняло человека. Поэтому, пытаясь перевести разговор и свои мысли в более положительные русла, он оглядел потихоньку засыпающего перед ним коллегу и усмехнулся. 

\- Эй, Грегси. Слышишь, а кто из вас сверху то был?  
\- А?  
\- Ты и Том.   
\- Да что тебе мы с Томом дались? Что, представил, да? Ну и как тебе, то что ты представил?  
\- Неплохо. Я бы посмотрел...  
\- Ну, попроси его. Если он захочет – я не смогу отказать.  
\- Серьезно? Ты же говорил, у вас только в колледже было. С чего вдруг ему хотеть? Или... - австралиец закрыл лицо руками, внезапно вспоминая, как совсем недавно Гримшоу жаловался на то, что главный муз.редактор постоянно обнимается с Джеймсом. Устало потерев глаза, он откинулся на спинку кресла и внимательно посмотрел на диджея. – Или ты, пьянь такая, мне не договариваешь?  
\- Не-а, не договариваю, - диджей помотал головой и попытался подняться, но потерпел неудачу в этой затее. – Слушай, ну чего ты пристал? Лучше его спроси, но я думаю, что раз он тебе ничего не сказал, значит, и говорить нечего. А насчет кто сверху был... Хотел бы я сказать, что я трахал нашего Томми. И он знает, что я хотел бы. И Гримми знает, он тоже хотел бы его трахать.   
\- Чего? Блядь, да при чем тут Гримшоу вообще?  
\- Да брось, Хэмсворт, это же radio 1 - у нас все спали со всеми, а я, между прочим, спал с Кети Перри! Пошли в кроватку? Поможешь?  
\- А Гримшоу? - чувствуя, как смешиваются внутри всепоглощающие злость, ревность и раздражение, Крис быстрее встал и, подхватив Джеймса, потащил того в спальню. А когда уложил в кровать, парень вдруг погладил его по плечу, очень смешно улыбаясь, и, уже проваливаясь в сон, пробурчал:  
\- С Ником я не спал. И, мне кажется, Томми тоже не спал. Но Гримми уже пару лет смотрит на него голодными глазами и поет, что "Nobody does it like Juliet"(5), так что, может быть, там что-то и было. Не бери в голову. Том счастлив с тобой. 

Разумеется, не брать в голову не вышло, и несколько часов он проворочался на диване без сна. Сначала он очень злился. Даже больше на себя, чем на Грега, за то, что сам же обо всем этом и спрашивал. На Хиддлстона он не злился вообще, не за что было, но разбить нос Гримшоу все же хотелось. Слабо утешала мысль о том, что если бы стало известно о его собственных похождениях, все могло бы очень плохо закончиться. А потом внезапно стало все равно. Видимо, все же получилось уснуть, потому что в какой-то момент показалось, что Том тут, совсем рядом, но стоило зазвонить будильнику, как мираж рассеялся и осталась только тупая головная боль. Холодный душ принес лишь небольшое облегчение. Выпив кофе, австралиец вызвал такси и разбудил Джеймса, чтобы тот закрыл на ним дверь. На студии все шло своим чередом. Миллс, заменявший Гримшоу с утра, захватил все фланги, честно поклявшись австралийцу, что самостоятельно проконтролирует всех до вечера, и приказав ему немедленно ехать домой. Старшего диджея Хэмсворт не послушался, аргументируя это тем, что если что-то пойдет не так, ему потом отвечать перед Хиддлстоном, а в гневе любимое начальство было ужасным. Поэтому, благословив Скота вещать, он начал проверять, что все действительно готово к сегодняшним эфирам и функционирует. После, прослонявшись по студиям еще некоторое время, Крис обнаружил себя палящимся на пустое место за компьютером, где обычно работал Том, и, поняв, что дальше терпеть просто не в силах, достал телефон и набрал номер.   
______________________________  
(1) Цитата из книги Дианы Сеттерфилд "Тринадцатая сказка"  
(2) Отсылка к песне Дэйвида Боуи "Space Oddity"   
(3) Club 27 - объединённое название музыкантов, сильно повлиявших на развитие музыки стилей рок и блюз и умерших в возрасте 27 лет.   
(4) Фраза «Live fast, die young», вместе с лозунгом «Sex, drugs and rock and roll» стали девизом представителей рок-н-ролл и панк субкультур в 60х годах и ассоциируются с этими движениями до сих пор.  
(5) фраза из песни Lawson "Juliet".


	7. Глава Седьмая

Том нервничал. С момента - когда Грег ушел, прошло чуть больше часа, а он все так же лежал на диване с открытым томиком "Больших надежд" перед ним. Наверняка со стороны казалось бы, что он вчитывается в каждое слово, если бы не факт, что страницы он не переворачивал, а взгляд его словно устремился в сами буквы, пытаясь найти именно в них ответы на все вопросы, мучавшие его. Провожая друга и доставая книгу, он лишь надеялся хорошо провести время, отдохнуть морально и интеллектуально, а на деле получалось с точностью наоборот: пробежав глазами по строчкам, на которых остановился ранее, он снова вспомнил тот день, когда впервые встретил Криса, а вместе с ним и день до этого, и месяц до него. "Люби ее", повторяла мисс Хэвишем бедному Пипу. "Если она к тебе благоволит — люби ее. Если мучит тебя — все равно люби. Если разорвет твое сердце в клочья — а чем старше человек, тем это больнее, — люби ее". Перечитывая одно и то же предложение снова и снова, а потом уже наизусть повторяя его про себя, Хиддлстон пытался понять, что же с ним не так? Ведь он любил. Еще месяц назад он думал, что любит, он был без ума от человека, который просто встал, собрал вещи и ушел, мотивируя все тем, что Тома никогда нет, а даже когда он физически присутствует, то все равно мыслями на работе. И Том на самом деле горевал и страдал, хоть и понимал, что так будет правильно, потому что вряд ли кто-нибудь когда-то поймет все, что творится у него в голове. Но Крис понимал.

Он не собирался ни с кем знакомиться, ни с кем заводить никаких отношений. Он думал, что будет лучше не вступать в серьезные связи, пока не сможет отдать человеку всего себя. Но свалившийся на его голову австралиец был другим. Он словно плыл с ним на одной волне, часто понимая его без слов или опережая его в том, что собирался сказать или сделать. Даже в моменты, когда они друг друга не понимали до конца, обоим было интересно. Работа вместе превращалась в сплошное удовольствие и создала между ними какую-то особенную, лишь им ведомую близость: уже несколько недель кряду Том, услышав что-то по-настоящему потрясающее, больше не бегал кругами по студиям, заставляя всех срочно послушать композицию - он тут же бежал к Хэмсворту. А тот подхватывал его настроения, обсуждал с ним интересующие обоих вещи и никогда не жаловался на то, что его начальник весь в работе. Они оба были в работе и оба получали от нее безумное наслаждение, больше которого они получали только от проведенных наедине минут. Да, черт возьми, и выглядел этот австралиец как какой-то скандинавский бог! Том стеснялся признаться, но иногда ловил себя на мысли, что ему очень хочется потрогать Криса, чтобы убедится, что тот настоящий. И нет, это была не только похоть. Это была какая-то настолько глубокая связь, что не поддавалась никаким логичным объяснениям. 

Хиддлстон думал, что все знает о любви. С раннего детства он читал много книг и уже к совершеннолетию собрал у себя в голове единый образ того вожделенного чувства, к которому стремится каждое живое во вселенной. И прав был чертов старина Чарльз, устами мисс Хэвишем говоря о том, что любовь - это "слепая преданность, безответная покорность, самоунижение, это когда веришь, не задавая вопросов, наперекор себе и всему свету, когда отдаешь всю душу". Каждый раз, влюбляясь, он вел себя именно так, и каждый раз все заканчивалось разбитым сердцем. С Хэмсвортом было иначе - Том знал наверняка: Крис не предаст его, не позволит ему унизить себя и не унизит сам, он не попросит всю душу, потому что сам не может отдать всего себя, и он будет задавать вопросы, если будет на то повод. И все это никак не вписывалось в выстроенное им определение любви. Но его безумно, отчаянно хотелось любить, и это пугало. Казалось, как он может вот так просто перечеркнуть у себя в голове и в сердце все свои прошлые чувства, которые еще совсем недавно казались самыми что ни на есть настоящими и правильными? А если может, значит, с ним что-то не так. 

В этих размышлениях его и застал звонок Криса, поэтому ответил Том скорее машинально. Австралиец звучал как-то слишком сухо и отстраненно, что тут же заставило вспомнить, о чем говорил с утра Грег, и прийти в себя.   
\- Крис, у нас все нормально? Мне Грег сказал, что наговорил тебе вчера всякого... - подумав, он решил сразу узнать положение дел. - Ты сердишься?  
\- Ну... Все нормально. Давай, я приеду и мы поговорим. Ты же не против, чтобы я приехал?  
Конечно, он был не против. Наоборот - он ждал. Но, уже успев накрутить себя никому не нужными самокопаниями, он вдруг осознал, что у Хэмсворта есть полное право злиться на него, и этот факт заставил его вконец разнервничаться. Отложив книгу, он походил, меряя шагами гостинную. Несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, сложил валяющийся на диване плед и положив его на кресло, накинув на себя футболку, ушел на кухню. Там он заварил чай, намереваясь устроится с чашкой на любимой табуретке. Стук в дверь застал его врасплох, и он, как и был, с чашкой чая в руках, пошел открывать. Разумеется, стоило ему увидеть столь желанного мужчину перед собой, все плохие мысли тут же развеялись и губы автоматически расплылись в улыбке, будто в них был встроен какой-то датчик реагирования на Хэмсворта. Пропустив его в дом и закрыв дверь, Том тут же потянулся и легко поцеловал сначала в покрытую легкой щетиной щеку, потом в губы. 

\- Я чай заварил...   
\- О, даже не начинай, - сняв куртку и бросив ее на стул, Крис вынул из рук хозяина квартиры чашку, отставил ее и тут же притянул парня к себе, забираясь пальцами под футболку, проводя по спине, и бесцеремонно скользнул под резинку штанов, сжимая ягодицы. - Ты хоть представляешь, что ты делаешь со мной, Томми? Я скоро совсем свихнусь с тобой.

Его голос сорвался, дыхание стало частым и хриплым. Оно обжигало кожу на шее, покрывало все тело мурашками. Горячие ладони двигались не переставая, скользя по спине вверх, заставляя избавиться от ненужной одежды. Том не мог, устоять, слишком сильным было его собственное желание, слишком долго он об этом мечтал, поэтому в следующий момент он уже сам зарывался пальцами в светлых волосах, страстно целуя Криса в губы, впуская его язык к себе в рот. Не отрываясь, он ловко расстегнул пуговицы на его рубашке, провел ладонями по плечам, заставляя снять ее, вжался всем телом и совершенно бесстыдно потерся о мужчину. Позволил ему скользнуть пальцами под резинку своих трусов и, не сдерживаясь, застонал, в губы, стоило пальцам обхватить член. Толкнулся в его руку, мазнул губами по щеке, прерывая поцелуй, и сам же, с сожалением отрываясь, потянул его к дивану, понимая, что дойти до спальни нет шансов. 

Он тихо рассмеялся, когда Хэмсворт толкнул его на диван, и тут же снова потянулся к нему, садясь на край, перехватывая его руки, самостоятельно расстегивая ремень и ширинку на его джинсах, опуская их вместе с бельем. Стоило крупному, налитому члену качнуться прямо перед ним, Том в очередной раз не сдержался: поднял взгляд на мужчину, молча спрашивая разрешения, коснулся нежной плоти одними подушечками пальцев, повторяя очертания венок от основания до головки, словно пытаясь запомнить, завороженно следя за собственными движениями, и внезапно улыбнулся, подумав о том, что если продолжит так же издеваться, Крис его просто напросто изнасилует. В подтверждение его слов австралиец тихо зарычал, путаясь пальцами в кудрях Тома и притягивая его ближе, без слов показывая, чего именно он хочет. Повторять дважды не было необходимости и, взглянув вверх еще раз, ловя каждую черту красивого лица блондина, он прикрыл глаза и обхватил член ртом. Без лишних ласк, он вобрал его жадно и глубоко, пропуская головку в горло. Сглотнул и услышав тихий стон, заскользил языком, легко надавливая, плотнее сжимая губы, с каждым движением беря его все глубже. Разочарованно застонал, когда через некоторое время Крис заставил его отстранится, и хотел было уже возмутится, но тот уже потянулся, властно целуя в губы, стянул остатки одежды с обоих и, уложив на диван, накрыл его своим телом. Том только нетерпеливо выгнулся, прижимаясь еще ближе, закинул одну ногу на спинку дивана, раскрываясь перед мужчиной, и застонал в голос ощущая прикосновения пальцев там, где сейчас ему хотелось бы ощутить нечто большее.

\- Томми, смазка, - выдохнул ему в губы блондин.  
\- В спальне... А, похуй. Я не отпущу тебя. Давай так, - Хиддлстон заглянул в потемневшие от желания глаза, в которых зеркально отражалось его собственное возбуждение, и, приподняв бедра, устраиваясь удобнее, взял Криса за руку, поднося ее к губам, позволил ему перехватить инициативу и протолкнуть два пальца себе в рот, тут же начав сосать их, лаская языком. Подставил шею под поцелуи, кажется, сам же и толкнул его вниз, шире разводя согнутые в коленях ноги. Снова застонал, уже ощущая в себе влажный от собственной слюны палец Криса, и вцепился пальцами в его волосы, когда горячий язык скользнул по его стоящему колом члену.

Растеряв остатки самоконтроля, Том бесстыдно подавался навстречу ловким пальцам, прося еще и отчаянно желая большего. Он подкидывал бедра, пытаясь заставить Хэмсворта брать член глубже, и, кажется, забыл как дышать, стоило тому послушаться. Казалось, в этой сладкой пытке они провели слишком много времени, но когда Крис отстранился, потянувшись к своим джинсам, чтобы наконец достать презерватив, Хиддлстон быстро пришел в себя и отобрал у него упаковку, разрывая ее зубами, одним движением оседлал его бедра и раскатал резинку по напряженной плоти. Не позволив австралийцу возразить, он лишь мотнул головой, показывая, что хочет именно так, облизал свои пальцы, заводя руку назад и хорошо смачивая слюной растянутый вход, поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее и начал медленно опускаться на член, направляя его в себя, кусая от напряжения губы. Из глаз, казалось, вот-вот посыплются искры, все тело разрывало на куски, и Том тяжело дышал, распахнув глаза, смотря на мужчину, от которого у него сносило крышу, медленно продолжая опускаться на его член, принимая его в себя до конца. Замер, привыкая к ощущениям, потихоньку расслабляясь, чувствуя ласки горячих ладоней на своем теле, позволил притянуть себя и ответил на внезапно очень нежный поцелуй, сплетая их языки вместе. Оторвавшись и выравнивая спину, осторожно двинул бедрами, подбирая правильный угол, тихо вскрикнул, прикрывая глаза, когда головка уперлась в простату, и царапнул короткими ногтями грудь Криса, задевая его соски, тут же слыша шипение с его стороны и ощущая, как сильные пальцы впились в бедра, заставляя двигаться. Он тут же повиновался, сразу задавая быстрый темп, двигаясь на члене короткими быстрыми рывками, но вскоре выгнулся и, закусив губу, откинулся назад, упираясь ладонями в колени мужчины, так, чтобы тому был хорошо виден свой налитый член, скользящий между ягодиц. Медленными, размеренными движениями он сводил их обоих с ума, из-под подрагивающих ресниц наблюдая за тем, как тяжело дышит его мужчина, как облизывает пересыхающие губы, не отрывая взгляда от него. 

\- Крис... Крис, пожалуйста... - отчаянно хотелось наконец кончить, о чем Том и хотел сказать, но все, что получилось, это простонать имя австралийца. Тот понял его мгновенно, сгреб в охапку, подминая под себя, сам развел его ноги, приподнял бедра и, резко вставив, начал буквально вбиваться в податливое тело. Том только и мог что обхватить пальцами свой член и, быстро лаская себя, подаваться ему навстречу, подмахивая бедрами, отдаваться ему, теряясь в своих ощущениях и в ощущении его плоти внутри себя. Долго продержаться он не смог и, как только Крис заменил его собственные пальцы своими, лаская в такт движениям, он сорвался и, выгнувшись всем телом, кончил, пачкая спермой обоих, на границах сознания ощущая пульсацию члена внутри себя.   
\- Боже, Томми, с тобой всегда так? - все еще прерывисто дыша, прошептал Хэмсворт, легко касаясь губами его прикрытых век. Том тут же расплылся в довольной улыбке.  
\- Как "так"?

Крис не ответил, качая головой и накрывая его губы своими, увлекая в нежный, ленивый поцелуй, который хотелось бы никогда не прерывать. Но все же пришлось, когда совсем не осталось чем дышать. Том поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, наблюдая, как Крис снимает презерватив и, завязав узлом, откидывает в сторону. Тут же притянул его к себе, огладил пальцами красивое лицо, все еще не веря, что этот мужчина сейчас тут и принадлежит только ему, скользнул губами по щеке, прикусил мочку уха и горячо выдохнул  
\- Ты правда не сердишься на меня?  
\- С ума сошел? За что? - искренне удивился австралиец, устраиваясь удобнее на узком диване, потянул руку, чтобы погладить парня по щеке, но тот перехватил ее и поцеловал ладонь, делая бровки домиком и заставляя ответить на вопрос. - За то, что ты меня к себе пару недель не подпускал - очень сержусь. Но это того стоило, тем более, что-то мне подсказывает, что мы еще наверстаем.   
\- Нет, я не об этом, - тихо рассмеялся Том. - Мне надо было самому рассказать тебе о нас с Грегом. Помнишь, я говорил, что у нас сумасшедший коллектив, в котором был далеко не один роман между сотрудниками?  
\- Я не уверен, что хочу об этом знать, - Крис поджал губы и мотнул головой. - Тебя с Грегом, уж прости, но серьезно воспринимать не получается. С другой стороны ты и... Не сейчас, Томми. Мне сейчас слишком хорошо и я безумно устал после бессонной ночи с твоим любовничком.  
\- Так поспи сейчас.   
\- Посплю. И ты поспишь со мной. Это у тебя плед на кресле лежит? Дотянешься? Я боюсь, что ты замерзнешь... - Том потянулся за пледом, морщась от неприятных ощущений ниже поясницы, кое-как укрыл их и обвился крепче вокруг мужчины. Несколько минут они лежали молча, а потом Хэмсворт спросил: - Слушай, а ты правда фанател от Нирваны, что ли? Прямо с постерами Кобейна и все такое, да?

* * *

Когда Крис проснулся, в доме было уже совсем темно. Тома рядом не было, а из кухни доносились умопомрачительные запахи, которые живо напомнили о том, что он с утра ничего не ел. Сев на диване, он окинул взглядом гостинную и довольно усмехнулся. Горящая в углу настольная лампа слабым светом освещала недавнее место событий; отодвинутый на середину комнаты журнальный столик и разбросанную одежду. В голове тут же всплыли образы паручасовой давности, на которые его тело просто не могло не среагировать, моментально отзываясь ноющим напряжением в паху. Казалось, он всю жизнь мечтал о том, чтобы увидеть своего редактора таким: выгибающим спину, раздвигающим длинные ноги и молящим о большем. Каждый раз за последний месяц, лаская себя, он представлял этого парня и то, как может быть с ним в постели, однако реальность превзошла даже самые смелые ожидания. Внезапно вспомнилось, как пару лет назад его бывший парень, в очередной раз на что-то жалуясь, говорил, что англичане холодные и бесчувственные. Тогда, кажется, Крис послушно соглашался, а сейчас, вспомнив это, ему стало безумно смешно. Холодные? Бесчувственные? О, нет, его Томми был полной противоположностью, и теперь, когда он знал это наверняка, не оставалось никаких шансов, что он сможет сохранить остатки своего рассудка. От этого парня кружило голову, будто он был пьян, и хотелось взять его всего без остатка, как глоток воздуха или воды. 

Облизав в миг пересохшие губы, Хэмсворт встал, совершенно не заботясь о своей наготе, порылся в своих вещах и, найдя искомое, пошел на кухню. Бесстыдный обладатель длинных ног нашелся там стоящим за столом, режущим овощи и Крис, поддавшись порыву, прижался к нему всем телом. Провел горячими ладонями вдоль ребер парня, который тут же отложил нож и повернув голову, нашел губами губы австралийца, влажно целуя, обжигая дыханием. 

\- Ты встал? А я ужин готовлю, совсем скоро уже будет.   
\- Встал, - Крис пошло усмехнулся, стаскивая вниз штаны Тома, обнажая его ягодицы и тут же вжимаясь в него эрегированным членом. Потерся о него, целуя шею, и сам довольно застонал услышав тихий гортанный стон парня, а затем и срывающийся шепот.  
\- Крис, осторожно. Иначе мне завтра придется взять больничный, а тебе - всем объяснять, почему.   
\- Так будет лучше. Не представляю, как мы теперь сможем работать вместе. - Крис мотнул головой и положил на стол перед Томом презерватив и одноразовый пакетик со смазкой. - Смотри что я нашел у себя в кошельке.   
\- Серьезно? Прямо сейчас? Но ужин... - попытался запротестовать тот и хотел было обернуться, но Крис не дал ему, крепко придержав за бедра. Уверив, что все будет очень быстро и он не пожалеет, блондин с нажимом провел по его спине, заставляя выгнуться и выставить бедра, провел по внутренней стороне бедер, немного раздвигая его ноги, и опустился сзади на корточки.   
\- Крис, что ты... О! О, Боже! 

Хэмсворт одобрительно замычал, обводя языком припухший сфинктер, глядя, как парень прогибается еще сильнее, как впивается пальцами в край стола и несдержанно стонет. Провел рукой по мошонке, лаская пальцами яички и уже затвердевший член парня. Потянулся за пакетиком со смазкой, осторожно открыв, выдавил содержимое на пальцы и провел ими по ложбинке между ягодиц Тома, щедро смазывая растянутую еще днем дырку. Осторожно введя внутрь сразу два пальца, не прекращая ласкать растягивающиеся края языком, он изо всех сил сдерживался, стараясь не сорваться прямо сейчас, стараясь держать себя в руках, чтобы не сделать больно. Но когда Хиддлстон нетерпеливо дернул бедрами и зашипел, требуя прекратить эту муку и трахнуть его "сейчас же!", Крис позволил себе наконец поддаться инстинктам. Поднявшись на ноги, он раскатал по своему члену презерватив и нагнул парня под собой, заставляя лечь грудью на стол. На мгновение замер, любуясь им, раскрытым и принадлежащим только ему. Часть его хотела продолжать ласкать столь желанное тело еще долгие часы, сводя с ума и его и себя, но сдерживаться дальше казалось невозможным, и, прижавшись головкой к блестящему от смазки входу, Крис одним движением вошел в него до конца. Остановился, прислушиваясь к реакции Тома, скользнул рукой по его груди вниз, по животу, накрыл все еще скользкими от смазки пальцами его возбужденный орган и провел по всей длине.

\- Блядь, да двигайся ты уже! - застонал Хиддлстон, прогибаясь сильнее от волны наслаждения, рефлекторно сжимая мышцами его член внутри себя. Криса не нужно было просить дважды - он с удовольствием послушался приказа своего босса, начиная двигаться в нем, сходу задавая быстрый темп, двигаясь короткими рывками.   
\- Тебе нравится? - Наклонившись, Крис больно укусил его в плечо, заставив вскрикнуть, провел языком по шее вверх и зашептал на ухо, внезапно меняя темп, двигаясь теперь очень медленно, почти полностью выходя из него и снова входя до конца, перестав ласкать его член и сжимая пальцами основание. - Покричи, Томми. Я хочу услышать как ты кричишь. 

И Том послушался. Облизывая пересохшие губы, он кричал, умоляя двигаться быстрее и позволить ему кончить, и Хэмсворт вовсе потерялся в этих звуках и ощущениях. Он что-то шептал в ответ, целовал влажную от пота спину парня, ласкал его скользкими пальцами и сам громко застонал, чувствуя, как тот весь сжимается и выплескивается ему в руку. Хотел было продолжить, но Хиддлстон, вывернувшись, соскользнул с него, в одно мгновение разворачиваясь и опускаясь на колени, стянул презерватив и с абсолютно развратной улыбкой провел языком по налитому кровью органу. У Криса перед глазами целое небо разорвалось на мелкие кусочки. Забыв как дышать, он смотрел, как парень играет с ним, дразня языком и касаясь пальцами. Чувствуя, что не продержится долго, он простонал что-то, протянул руку, пропуская сквозь пальцы кудри Тома, пытаясь заставить его отстраниться, но тот лишь пошло облизнулся и плотно сжал губы вокруг члена, тут же сглатывая брызнувшую сперму. Все еще не в силах прийти в себя, Хэмсворт помог ему подняться с пола, нежно обнял, целуя в губы, слизывая с них свой вкус. Тихо прошептал:

\- Ты понимаешь, что я тебя затрахаю? Я запру тебя в спальне и буду держать тебя в заложниках по меньшей мере месяц.   
\- Нельзя, милый. Но я бы тоже очень этого хотел, - Том солнечно улыбнулся, легко целуя его в кончик носа, и рассмеялся услышав звонок на духовке, сообщающий о том, что пора доставать содержимое. - Давай сейчас быстро в душ, и будем ужинать.   
\- В душ? Я согласен, - Крис тут же сгреб парня в охапку и потащил по лестнице на второй этаж.  
\- Эй, нет! Нет, нет, нет! Пусти! - хозяин дома смеялся и брыкался, пытаясь вывернуться. Наконец, вырвавшись из цепкого захвата, прижал австралийца к стене и серьезно заглянул в глаза. - По отдельности. В душ по отдельности. Ты пойдешь в тот, что у меня в спальне, а я схожу в душ в гостевой. Все понял? А потом спускаешься на кухню. 

Хэмсворт разочарованно согласился и покивал, за что получил в награду безумно нежный, долгий поцелуй. Выйдя из душа и спустившись на кухню, он застал Тома полностью одетого, с мокрыми волосами и с сигаретой: тот сидел, положив ногу на ногу, и, выдыхая дым, смотрел куда-то в окно. На столе все было уже накрыто к ужину и очень вкусно пахло. На тихо включенном айподе играла "Still a long way to go"(1) и внезапно вспомнились слова из фильма, который он совершенно случайно смотрел еще в Нью-Йорке, о том, что судьба ведет каждого из нас и чудо можно встретить повсюду, вне зависимости от расстояния или времени(2). В судьбу Крис не верил, но сейчас казалось, что у его жизни все-таки был какой-то неизвестный автор, который написав ему легкие подъемы и фееричные падения, все-таки решил подарить «чудо». Он очень часто думал о том, как сложилась бы его жизнь, согласись он переехать в Лондон еще в 2013-м. Казалось, даже учитывая все прошлые обстоятельства, при одном взгляде на главного муз.редактора BBC radio 1, он тут же бросил бы все только за возможность иногда украдкой смотреть на него. Обычно от этих мыслей, как и от охватывающей гаммы чувств, становилось страшно, и не хватало воздуха. Раньше Хэмсворт думал, что страшно от того, что все происходит очень быстро, а сейчас наконец понял - воздух исчезал при мысли, что это счастье может оказаться не вечным. В груди что-то защемило, и мотнув головой, прогоняя наваждение, он тихо вздохнув подошел к Тому и, опустившись перед ним на корточки, положил голову ему на колени. 

\- Ты чего? - Хиддлстон тут же запутался пальцами свободной руки в его волосах и очень ласково улыбнулся. - Крис... Расстроился, что я тебя с собой в душ не позвал?  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся австралиец, беря его руку в свои ладони и покрывая легкими поцелуями пальцы. - Просто вдруг понял, что... Это глупо, но для меня никто никогда не готовил ужин, кроме мамы, наверное.   
\- И я уверен, что твоя мать готовит гораздо вкуснее меня, - Том затушил сигарету и, отодвинув пепельницу, внимательно посмотрел блондину в глаза. - Нужно было сказать, что это слишком для тебя. Я бы не делал. Всегда же можно что-то заказать... Просто подумал, что мы постоянно на работе едим что попало и если уже выходной, то не мешало бы нормально поесть.  
\- Перестань, это не слишком. Я вообще не знаю, что было бы слишком. Мне кажется... Кажется, я на все ради тебя готов.   
\- Крис...   
\- Нет, Том, правда. Только, пожалуйста, не играй со мной. Хочешь - играй с Грегом, командуй мной на работе, сердись на меня. Делай все, совершенно все, что тебе вздумается. А если тебе вздумается готовить мне ужины, я буду только счастлив.   
\- Ты же еще даже не попробовал! А вдруг не вкусно?  
\- Сейчас попробую. Ты слышал меня? Не играй со мной, хорошо?

Том посмотрел на него так, что сердце в груди пропустило несколько ударов, а потом забилось как сумасшедшее. Крису казалось, что прошла целая вечность, хотя на самом деле прошло лишь пару минут. А потом англичанин кивнул и, легко сжав в ладонях его руку, одними губами прошептал:  
\- Никогда.   
______________________________  
(1) имеется в виду песня James Dean Bradfield "Still a long way to go"  
(2) цитата из фильма Winter's Tale (2014)


	8. Глава Восьмая

Погода для начала мая была просто отвратительной: вторые сутки не прекращаясь лил дождь и виджет погоды на телефоне упрямо доказывал, что на улице не больше десяти градусов тепла и подобное безобразие продлится еще пару дней. Тихо выругавшись, Том лишь поежился от пробирающего холода, щелчком отбросил сигарету подальше и, приветливо помахав охране на входе, поспешил зайти в помещение ночного клуба. По ушам тут же ударила громкая музыка, перед глазами замелькали разноцветные пятна, и чтобы привыкнуть к обстановке потребовалось несколько минут. Это место он знал хорошо даже не смотря на то, что за последние пару лет клуб несколько раз успел сменить обстановку и хозяев. Нынешний менеджер, не высокого роста парень по имени Пол, благоволил к заскакивающим в конце недели работникам BBC и часто угощал из за счет заведения, за что довольные работники изредка подкидывали номера телефонов агентов модных диджеев и молодых исполнителей. 

Практически сразу согревшись, скинув пальто и перевесив его через руку, он подошел к барной стойке, кивнул знакомому бармену и сделав жест рукой, который должен был обозначить, что ему "как обычно", огляделся. Крис нашелся сразу, и то, что он был с Грегом даже не удивило, а факт, что оба видимо достали местного диджея и прогнав его со стойки заняли освободившееся место начав во всю заправлять музыкой - даже позабавил. Подходить он не спешил - забрав свой напиток, медленно потягивая его, пользовался тем, что никто не заметит и откровенно разглядывал австралийца. За последние дни они виделись только вечерами - на работе был такой глобальный завал, что не удавалось даже выйти пообедать вместе, что конечно же играло на руку в том, что они не отвлекали друг друга и никто кому не стоило бы знать об их отношениях, никак не мог стать свидетелем чего либо не подобающего на рабочем месте. Единственный раз, когда Хиддлстон видел Криса в студии был в прошлую субботу: тот зашел поинтересоваться не собирается ли его "безумно желанное начальство" домой.

\- Нет, - ответил Том. - Агенты Снуп Дога пол часа назад наконец подтвердили его выступление на Уиэкэнде. Вот, готовлю к эфиру список его песен что были у нас когда либо в топ-40.  
\- Ты? Готовишь топ Снуп Дога?  
\- "La-la-da-da-dah, It's the motherfucking d-o-double-g"(1) - пропел он и видя как сползает по стеночке сгибаясь пополам от хохота австралиец, рассмеялся сам. - Да, я знаю, это сюр, но мне вдруг весело, правда. Это же круто - Снуп Догг у нас! Никогда его не видел...   
\- Я видел. Тусовался с ним пару раз, он правда прикольный мужик, тебе понравится. - Отсмеявшись блондин поднялся с пола и подошел к Тому кладя руки ему на плечи, начиная легко их массировать. - Давай я тебе помогу. Я хочу, чтобы ты быстрее закончил и ушел отсюда.

Но Том помогать себе не позволил и от греха подальше сослал парня домой, велев ждать, пока он закончит и приедет. И Крис ждал, а потом они еще пол ночи наверстывали упущенное за день время, стараясь доказать друг другу кто сильнее скучал. Впрочем, Том с удовольствием уступил, не слишком стараясь что либо доказывать - он просто наслаждался близостью мужчины, и казалось, что не важно сколько времени они проведут вместе, всегда будет мало, все время будет хотеться еще: еще касаться его разгоряченной кожи, еще чувствовать объятия сильных рук, еще слышать его голос, смотреть в глаза, целовать губы. В начале, Хиддлстон думал, что так не будет долго и что все эти чувства и страсть скоро пройдут, но сейчас, смотря как блондин смеется переговариваясь о чем-то с Джеймсом, как откидывает назад падающие на лицо пряди волос, как движется танцуя под музыку, он понимал: так будет всегда. О чувствах они не говорили - Том боялся даже думать об этом, каждый раз замечая все более явные изменения в поведении Хэмсворта. Тот тоже молчал, но доверял, вдруг рассказывая очень личные вещи, делясь мыслями и планами на будущее, которые обязательно включали и самого англичанина. Все казалось каким-то настолько ярким и реалистичным сном, что все больше и больше охватывал ужас от мысли о том, что рано или поздно придется проснуться. 

Сделав еще глоток, он собрался было оторваться от барной стойки и начать пробираться сквозь танцующую толпу людей к диджейскому пульту, как вдруг австралиец поднял голову и посмотрел прямо на него. Хиддлстон замер на месте расплывшись в счастливой улыбке, тая в пронзающем взгляде голубых глаз, и Крис, воспользовавшись этим, пошло ухмыльнувшись, медленно провел пальцами по шее вниз, расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке и, выразительно облизав губы, подмигнул ему. 

\- Хиддлстон! Вряд ли ты так смотришь на Джеймса, так что, думается мне, все дело в этом шикарном блондинчике?  
\- А? - Том сглотнул и поморгав обернулся оказавшись лицом к лицу с менеджером клуба. - О, Пол, привет. Мои тебе тут не слишком докучают? Если что, ты же знаешь, гони всех в шею!   
\- Да ты что? - мужчина искренне возмутился. - Миллс с ребятами вообще тихонько там за столиком сидит, а сам Грег Джеймс у нас за пультом, да еще и с таким красавцем! Ты зачем прячешь это чудо у вас? Ему бы на телевидение, или в модели, что ли...  
\- Ты так говоришь, будь то я какая-то Кхалиси, а они мои драконы, - расхохотался редактор отдавая бармену пустой стакан и тут же забирая новый, уже полный.   
\- Ну, ты их начальник все таки, не мать, - мужчина хлопнул Тома по плечу и гордо вздернул подбородок. - Толпу у входа видел? Один твит о том, что эти двое тут вытворяют и у нас аншлаг! Кажется, даже когда Гримми тут забавлялся столько народу не было.  
\- Ты бы поосторожней с твитами, у ребят есть право отдохнуть после работы и тоже побыть молодыми и пьяными. А у входа там, между прочим одни девчонки, с Гримми им что было искать? Конечно, на Грега все сбежались!   
\- С блондинчиком им, я так понимаю, тоже нечего искать, - лукаво прищурившись менеджер покачал головой. - Эх, Томас... Читал твое интервью для Evening Standard на прошлой неделе, так там так и написали, что ты всемогущий властелин radio 1, так что, в этой битве, железный трон все же твой по праву.

Том лишь пожал плечами и спрятал лицо в бокале, отпивая и отчаянно пытаясь сообразить что же отвечать. Неожиданно спас Хэмсворт, подойдя сзади и властным жестом прижимая его к себе. Сам протянул руку знакомясь с Полом и обменявшись с тем парой дежурных фраз оттащил Хиддлстона подальше, чему тот был несказанно рад. Не рад Том был тому, что Крис, совершенно не заботясь о том, что их могут увидеть, если еще не увидели, бесстыдно обнимал его прижимая к себе, не позволяя вывернуться.

\- Интервью Evening Standard? - Блондин развернул Тома лицом к себе и нахмурившись заглянул в глаза. - Вроде же для Metro, нет?  
\- И для них тоже, - он пожал плечами и нежно улыбнулся парню, обхватил ладонями его лицо, погладив большими пальцами щеки. Тут же вспомнив свое беспокойство о том, что их могут заметить, заставил себя собраться, выпрямил спину расправляя плечи и поджал и без того тонкие губы. - Я много интервью давал в последнее время, это обычная практика перед большими фестивалями, часть рекламного процесса.  
\- Рекламного процесса? Точно? Билетов не было уже на следующий день после поступления в продажу, да и что-то я не заметил чтобы Гримми или Фирни давали какие-то интервью, а они куда больше "лица" radio 1. Грег кстати тоже думает, что тебя "продвигают".   
\- Вы с Грегом упились тут до того, что начали строить теории заговора? - Внутри начало закипать раздражение. О том, что они все могут быть правы думать не хотелось - Том считал, что честно заработал все внимание к себе, в конце концов он же вкалывал не покладая рук, он заслужил немного всеобщего признания. Внимания сторонней прессы и вправду в последнее время была многовато и логичных объяснений этому не было. Именно его отсутствие так и раздражало. На австралийце он срываться не хотел, но видимо сказалось собравшееся за несколько недель напряжение: - Ну чего ты пристал ко мне с этим? Что, мне нельзя привлечь к себе немного внимания прессы?  
\- Хочешь внимания прессы? - Уточнил Хэмсворт лукаво щурясь, и не успел Хиддлстон подумать, что ляпнул лишнего, как тот прижал его к себе, придерживая одной рукой, чтобы не вырвался и зарылся пальцами в кудри на затылке притягивая ближе. Он только тихо ойкнул и посмотрел на блондина полными ужаса глазами.   
\- Крис, что ты... Перестань, на нас же смотрят!   
\- Смотрят. Слышал, весь твиттер знает, что мы тут. Давай что ли и инстаграму расскажем, - ухмыльнулся он и пока Том успел сообразить что к чему, австралиец уже во всю целовал его. 

В первую секунду Том застыл не зная как поступить, но когда дело касалось этого парня, его тело отказывалось воспринимать потуги мозга к здравому мышлению и рационализму, реагируя по-своему. Пальцы пробежались по крепким мускулам на руках Хэмсворта, огладили шею, затылок, и зарылись в волосы приводя их в полный беспорядок. Крис тихо зарычал ему в рот и прикусил губу, заставляя отстраниться, но только затем, чтобы снова увлечь в глубокий поцелуй, призывая забыть о том, что они не одни; о том, что на них скорее всего смотрят, а возможно и фотографируют; о том, что наверняка после публичного проявления чувств, после своеобразного признания их отношений, их будут ждать определенные последствия. Своим языком, бесстыдно трахающим его рот, австралиец довел обычно сдержанного начальника до того состояния, когда единственными последствиями, что интересовали его в данный момент был колом стоящий член, распирающий узкие брюки, делающий их слишком тесными. Застонав, Хиддлстон все же отстранился, автоматически облизывая припухшие губы. Хотел было сказать, чтобы тот брал куртку - они едут домой, но не успел: их обоих сгреб в объятия еле стоящий на ногах Грег.

\- Урааа! Я выиграл кучу бабла, ребята! Илай с Гэри снова принимали ставки, на этот раз на то, трахаетесь ли вы двое или нет. Я поставил пятьсот фунтов на то что "да" и "почти с самого начала", так что благодаря вам - сегодня вся выпивка за мой счет. Только тссс! Никому не говорите, что я знал! 

Том моргая посмотрел сначала на друга, а потом перевел взгляд на любовника. Хэмсворт только пожал плечами и смеясь, приобняв их обоих, потащил к барной стойке.

* * *

Просыпаться с Томом в одной постели было несказанным удовольствием, проснуться раньше него и вовсе было роскошью, которую Крис, будучи любителем поспать подольше, почти никогда себе не позволял. Обычно англичанин вставал рано и поцеловав тихо ругающегося спросонья на будильник австралийца уходил бегать. Возвращался через некоторое время уже благоухающий гелем для душа с неожиданным запахом апельсина и черного шоколада, и бесцеремонно срывал со спящего парня одеяло забираясь на него, покрывая поцелуями и смеясь пел одну из застрявших в голове во время пробежки песен. Каждый раз, просыпаясь в такой обстановке, Хэмсворт смеясь обещал и себе и ему, что однажды отомстит, хотя в тайне просто обожал подобные пробуждения и ни на что никогда бы их не променял. 

В том, что он без ума влюблен в этого парня Крис признался себе еще в самое первое утро, когда они проснулись вместе. Все в Томе казалось являлось олицетворением того, о чем мечтал и чем так восхищался блондин еще с ранней юности. Тогда, когда ему было лет четырнадцать, он только начал работать ассистентом диджея на районной радиостанции в Мельбурне. Директор той станции, который почему-то поверив в прогуливающего уроки и любившего музыку серфера взял его на работу, был ходячей энциклопедией музыки и научил Хэмсворта, очень хотевшего быть крутым диджеем но не знавшего как, всему что знал и умел. Видимо именно из-за этого в последствии блондина всегда тянуло именно в отрасли связанные с музыкой, а не с развлечениями и шоу-бизнесом, хоть поболтать в микрофон ему нравилось. В то время, он был влюблен в этого мужчину так сильно, насколько вообще мог быть влюблен четырнадцатилетний подросток - почти так же, как был влюблен в Джона Бон Джови смотрящего на него с постера над кроватью. Только любовь к Бон Джови с возрастом все же прошла и осталась лишь любовь к музыке, а вот безграничное восхищение своим первым директором никуда не делось, и глубоко внутри Крис всегда мечтал однажды встретить мужчину своего возраста, хоть отдаленно похожего на того. 

Том, хоть и был немного старше, но в целом был именно таким, даже лучше - он разбирался во всем от сонат Брамса до чертового Снуп Дога и наверняка если бы его разбудили среди ночи он смог бы тут же выдать все про первую встречу Битлз и Боба Дилана, вплоть до раскуренного ими косяка и того как он повлиял на развитие музыки в Америке и Англии. Том был потрясающим начальником - очень собранным, очень ответственным, очень страстным в том, что делает, чем не переставал восхищать Хэмсворта. Впрочем, страстным он был не не только в работе. В обоих их квартирах за пару недель не осталось ни одной поверхности на которой бы они не занимались любовью. Хиддлстон был неутомим и мог отдаваться снова и снова весь вечер и всю ночь напролет, а на утро, разбудив песнями и поцелуями, тут же расправлял плечи вытягиваясь в струнку и сжимая губы быстро читал с телефона последние новости, настраиваясь на рабочий лад пока Крис готовил им завтрак. Сам же Крис так не умел. Он думал, может это придет с возрастом или с продвижением по карьерной лестнице, но пока что, находясь в одном помещении со своим начальником, будь то дома или на работе, он не мог думать ни о чем кроме того, как нелепо тот смотрится в одежде и что нужно поскорее все это с него снять, а потом уже долго обнимать, целовать и слушать его тихие стоны и мольбы о большем. 

О своих чувствах Хэмсворт ему не говорил. Было очень боязно от мысли, что тот может не ответить или что признание может все только испортить. Да и зачем было признаваться в чем-то, если то как они смотрели друг на друга, то как касались друг друга - само по себе говорило о взаимности чувств. Ведь сейчас, когда Том лежал рядом с ним, спящий, обнаженный, горячий как грелка, сердце то пропускало удар, то начинало биться как бешенное от счастья, от немой радости от того что все это действительно реальность, и не нужно было никаких лишних слов. 

Впрочем, кое какие слова совершенно неожиданно все же пришли на ум, и вспомнив свое обещание отомстить, австралиец резким жестом откинул в сторону одеяло. Забравшись верхом на начавшего просыпаться парня, неистово покрывая поцелуями его лицо с отпечатавшимся следом от подушки на щеке, он тихо пропел еще хриплым ото сна голосом:  
\- I need to tell you something: I really really really really really really like you and I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?(2)  
\- О, мой бог, - Том приоткрыл глаза и сонно улыбнулся. - Черт, надо бы тебя в таком виде записать и дать послушать Карли Рэй...   
\- Да, Грег уже подмывает меня снять клип, говорит, из меня выйдет неплохой Том Хэнкс(3), а из него неплохая Карли, - расхохотался Хэмсворт вытягиваясь рядом с ним и прижимая к себе, потерся носом о его шею вдыхая запах тела. - Ммм, Томми... Будем вставать?

Хиддлстон что-то протестующе замычал, обвился вокруг блондина уткнувшись губами ему в ухо и мерно засопел. Крис уже было подумал, что парень снова заснул, как тот внезапно поднял голову и лукаво прищурив глаза в которых не осталось ни капли сна, скользнув рукой вниз по телу, тихо выдохнул в губы:  
\- У меня есть другая идея... 

Из постели они выбрались не скоро, потом задержались в душе, и лишь затем австралиец спустился на кухню готовить любимые блинчики парня, оставив того отвечать на бесконечные и-мейлы и твиты друзей, что вчера видели их маленькое "представление" в клубе. Хэмсворта это забавляло - сказать что Том был публичной личностью можно было с натяжкой, да и свою узнаваемость Крис мог гарантировать разве что на территории Австралии, поэтому никто не мог предвидеть заранее, что весть о том, что они вместе может настолько всколыхнуть социальные сети и желтые газетенки. Ему даже пришло сообщение от матери, в котором та писала, что ей то уж сын мог рассказать, что у него с кем-то отношения и что мать не должна узнавать о таком из твиттера кого-то из дальних родственников. С этим он был полностью согласен, но все равно решил все игнорировать и никому пока не отвечать, не давать никаких комментарий, позволяя Хиддлстону самому профессионально разрулить ситуацию.

Он уже заканчивал с завтраком дожаривая последнюю порцию блинов, когда англичанин зашел на кухню. Обернувшись к нему, Крис тут же непроизвольно поморщился отмечая что тот полностью одет да еще и в идеально выглаженную рубашку застегнутую на все пуговицы; идеально выбрит и с идеально уложенными волосами. Ровная как доска спина так же не предвещала романтичного времяпрепровождения вместе, что само по себе расстраивало, именно потому, что между работой и ночами проведенными вместе не оставалось времени чтобы сходить куда-то на нормальное свидание, и этого очень не хватало. Том сам несколько раз говорил о том, что надо бы куда-то выбраться рассказывая о любимых картинах в Национальной галерее и о том, как подростком часто бегая туда "зависал" с друзьями на ступеньках. Он рассказывал, как ребенком обожал ходить с отцом в Тауэр, хотя в основном мать и сестры предпочитали проводить выходные в королевском театре Ковент-Гарден(4), и конечно же тянули маленького Томми за собой. Хэмсворт, слушая все это не мог перестать думать, что хочет и сам сходить с ним в галерею и хочет сводить его в этот чертов Тауэр в котором сам вообще никогда не был. На практике же строить какие либо планы казалось бессмысленным занятием ибо получалось ходить лишь в пабы, в ночные клубы и изредка на закрытые концерты, приглашения на которые были строго "для своих" и не пойти было невежливо. В этот раз планов на долгожданный выходной они тоже не строили, но в тайне очень хотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь из этого списка. Собранный Хиддлстон спустившийся к завтраку одним своим видом разбил в дребезги все тайные мечты австралийца и тот поспешил быстрее отвернуться, сдерживаясь решив не портить не нужными словами настроение и так прекрасно начавшийся день. Видимо, сделал это слишком поздно, потому что его тут же обвили сзади нежные руки.

\- Прости, - прошептал англичанин легко касаясь губами плеча. - Звонил Купер, у него что-то срочное, он хочет чтобы я подъехал на студию. А потом мне нужно заехать к маме, все собираются сегодня на ужин... Хочешь со мной?  
\- Ты хочешь познакомить меня с семьей? - Рассмеялся Крис тут же забывая о своей обиде, но отрицательно покачал головой. - Не сегодня, хорошо? Хватит с тебя напряжения для одних суток. Еще успеешь всем меня представить.   
\- Я был уверен, что ты так скажешь. Мне тоже показалось, что сегодня не подходящий момент, но я подумал все же спросить. Не хочу оставлять тебя одного в выходной.   
\- Ничего, схожу с ребятами на футбол, они давно зовут. Ты хоть поешь? Или я просто так старался?  
\- Поем, - Хиддлстон уже успел отстраниться и потянулся к лежащей на подоконнике пачке сигарет. Австралиец лишь краем глаза успел отметить, что тот застыл на мгновение о чем-то задумавшись, а в следующий момент уже снова оказался в кольце цепких рук. - Знаешь, утром, когда я проснулся и увидел тебя верхом на себе...   
\- Да? - Ухмыльнулся он удивленно вскидывая брови, сходу поняв о чем идет речь.  
\- Это было безумно возбуждающе, - выдохнул Том прихватив зубами кожу в изгибе его шеи и тут же отпуская и целуя покрасневшую кожу. - Я безумно тебя хочу. Это, наверное, самая яркая из всех моих сексуальных фантазий, даже ярче чем та, в которой ты берешь меня в стеклянной студии где нас постоянно кто-то может увидеть. У меня прямо перед глазами темнеет, даже от одной мысли о том, что ты можешь мне отдаться. Это... Слишком, да?  
\- Ничего не слишком, Томми, я же говорил тебе, - Хэмсворт развернулся и серьезно посмотрел на него всматриваясь в правильные черты его лица. - Со мной можно все, что тебе только захочется. И я рад, что ты сказал об этом.   
\- То есть, ты не против? - Уточнил тот.   
\- Ну, не прямо сейчас, но да, почему бы и нет, если тебе хочется, - кивнул он нежно целуя в уголок губ и тут же отстраняясь, разливая по чашкам свежезаваренный кофе. - Правда, я очень много лет не был снизу. Тебе придется быть очень осторожным, не таким пылким как ты обычно.   
\- Я постараюсь, - Хиддлстон довольно засиял устраиваясь на своей любимой табуретке у окна, подкуривая сигарету, и стоило Крису поставить перед ним чашку с кофе, перехватил его руку и легко поцеловал ладонь, почему-то тут же смутившись. - Знаешь, я просто... Я очень тебя... Ты потрясающий, просто знай это, ладно?  
______________________________  
(1) Том поет строчку из песни "The next episode" Snoop Dogg and Dr. Dre  
(2) Крис поет песню Карли Рэй Джепсен "I really like you"  
(3) В клипе Карли Рэй на эту песню снимается Том Хэнкс  
(4) Королевский театр Ковент-Гарден, он же Royal Opera House - лондонский театр оперы и балета.


	9. Глава Девятая (1)

То, что разговор будет не из легких Хиддлстон понял когда, стоило ему только зайти в офис директора, тот приветливо кивнув достал бутылку очень дорогого скотча, два бокала и жестом указал на удобный мягкий уголок у окна, где обычно располагались только очень важные гости. Не смотря на то, что на отношения с начальством пожаловаться было нельзя, на этом диванчике не приходилось сидеть еще ни разу за несколько лет работы на ВВС. В памяти невольно всплыл первый раз, когда Купер вызвал его в свой офис еще в старом корпусе, до большого переезда(1). Они с Миллсом были первыми кого позвал к себе только занявший освободившийся пост главного редактора Бен Купер, и Тому тогда казалось, что это какая-то ошибка, ведь если Скотт уже тогда был старшим диджеем и его вызов к главному вовсе не казался странным, то сам Хиддлстон был совершенно никем - молодым преподавателем истории музыки который все свое свободное время просто от скуки проводил на студиях radio 1 зависая с лучшим другом, помогая тому составлять плейлисты и придумывать всякие новые развлечения для передач. Тогда, сидя на твердом стуле и не зная куда девать руки, он трясся как осиновый лист на ветру ожидая, что новый директор станции скажет, чтобы тот больше сюда не приходил. Однако, вместо этого, Купер предложил ему стать новым главным музыкальным редактором. 

\- Как? - Хиддлстон вмиг забыл обо всех своих переживаний и подался вперед. - Вы шутите! У вас даже должности такой нет!   
\- Я продюсер, Томас. Я, уж прости, но нихренища не понимаю в музыке и мне нужен тут "свой" человек, который будет все это царство контролировать, держать рейтинги на высоте и помогать мне продвинуться дальше по карьерной лестнице. Должность я тебе выбью и можешь нанять себе двоих помощников.   
\- Но почему я?  
\- Навел о тебе справки, - усмехнулся директор. - Ты молодой, перспективный. Тебе предлагали эфирное время на Radio Capital и Absolute radio '90s, ты отказался и там и там продолжая оставаться тут без должности и зарплаты. Не знаю чем тебя купил Грег Джеймс, да и не мое это дело, но с тех пор как ты с ним работаешь, его рейтинги взлетели под потолок. Ну, так что скажешь?  
Тогда Том, сумевший неожиданно для самого себя быстро собраться и понять положение дел, думал не очень долго. Откровенно говоря, он не думал вообще, уверенно закинув ногу на ногу и утвердительно кивая, поспешив начать переговоры:  
\- Я найму троих помощников. И я хочу свой офис. 

Офис он так и не получил, но еще одного редактора ему позволили нанять, уверовав в его пояснения, что так контролировать работу всей станции будет куда легче. Так среди работников нового отдела музыкальной редактуры оказались Илай и Гэри которые были ответственны за работу 1Xtra, и Карэн, которая вместе с Томом "вела" radio 1. Таким их отдел был только на бумаге, на самом же деле все делали всё помогая, а очень часто и прикрывая друг друга. Потом Карэн предложили должность главного редактора на Capital и Хиддлстон и глазом не моргнув отпустил ее в тайне очень гордясь тем, что она вышла "из пол его крыла". А потом пришел Хэмсворт, и таким образом в официальных данных образовалась еще одна должность - заместитель главного музыкального редактора BBC radio 1 и 1Xtra, и, именно тогда, после возвращения из отпуска, на Тома внезапно свалилась целая куча дополнительной работы не обязательно связанной с музыкой, которую обычно выполняли продюсеры и сам Купер. Будучи в принципе не против взять на себя чуть больше ответственности чем обычно, он буквально за пару месяцев превратился в одну из ключевых фигур радиовещания в Англии.

Главный редактор тем временем разлил скотч по бокалам и, что было и вовсе неслыханным, достал из ящика стола пепельницу подвигая ее к своему гостю, тем самым разрешая ему курить в офисе, что обычно не позволялось никому и ни при каких обстоятельствах, и этим еще больше подтверждая все опасения последнего. Том не торопил директора, ожидая пока тот устроившись в кресле напротив, начнет первым.   
\- Томас, я не хотел тебе говорить пока ничего еще не решено и все находится лишь в перспективе, однако, ночные новости заставили меня изменить мое решение. Думаю, будет лучше если у тебя на руках будут все карты и ты сам примешь решение хорошо представляя что на кону.   
\- Бен, ты пугаешь меня, - он нерешительно покрутил в руках пачку сигарет и всмотрелся в строгие черты лица директора. - "Ночные новости"? Ты про нас с Крисом? Я знаю, что в принципе нам лучше не иметь отношений с коллегами, но - я проверял! - у меня в контракте нет такого пункта, так что никто не может заставить нас прекратить. Да и по правде говоря пока что это не мешало нашей работе. Кому какое дело чем мы там занимаемся после нее?  
\- В контракте музыкальных редакторов такого пункта нет, но он есть в контракте главного редактора, - Купер сделал акцент на последних двух словах и Том физически ощутил как леденеют от ужаса подушечки пальцев. Сам не заметил как задержал дыхание и наконец выдыхая, думал послышалось ему сейчас или нет. Придя к выводу, что видимо не послышалось, он одним глотком осушил содержимое стоявшего перед ним бокала скорее рефлекторно поморщившись, и все же достал из пачки сигарету подкуривая ее дрожащими пальцами. А Купер тем временем продолжал: - Я иду на повышение, это уже факт, но процесс займет еще несколько месяцев. Меня спросили могу ли я порекомендовать кого-то на мое место и я назвал им твое имя.   
\- Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, - балансируя на грани истерики Хиддлстон замотал головой. – Твою мать, ты должно быть шутишь! Бен, я наконец-то счастлив! Мне хорошо, я всем доволен, у меня все получается. Ты не можешь со мной это сделать! Пожалуйста, скажи что ты шутишь! 

Но Купер был как никогда серьезен. Вновь наполняя пустые бокалы, он объяснял, что так будет лучше для станции. Что, конечно можно отказаться, но тогда на его место придет чужой человек, который может и вовсе расформировать отдел музыкальной редактуры, тем самым лишая подопечных, а то и самого Тома, работы. Он говорил, что всегда есть опция согласится и самому расформировать отдел, ведь он в отличие от него самого, очень даже разбирается в мейнстриме, но лучше было бы оставить все как есть, потому что за годы функционирования отдела работа радио стала менее хаотичной. Том слушал это ощущая всем своим естеством как просыпается от счастливого сна в котором жил последние несколько месяцев. Чудесный сказочный сон в котором удивительным образом все складывалось и вставало ровно на свои места, вдруг рухнул разбиваясь на миллионы мельчайших ледяных осколков один из которых следовало бы поднять и затолкать себе в самое сердце, чтобы не потерять рассудок и нормально функционировать в дальнейшем. Внезапно, будущее, которое еще пару часов назад казалось светлым и манящим обернулось черной засасывающей дырой в которой не было ничего кроме кромешной тьмы. Крепко зажатая меж судорожно сведенных пальцев сигарета дотлела до конца больно обжигая кожу и затушив ее в пепельнице, он устало потер глаза.

\- А Хэмсворт? - спросил он. - Что будет с ним если я соглашусь?  
\- А что Хэмсворт? Если ты сохранишь отдел он займет твое место.   
\- Серьезно? И как ты себе это представляешь? - Том истерически расхохотался. - Купер, он тут всего три месяца! Я работал два года прежде чем ты вообще нанял меня! И как это будет выглядеть в прессе? Ведь мы с тобой оба знаем, что скажут будто он получил должность только потому что спит со мной! Спал... Блядь, как же я тебя ненавижу!  
\- Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Томас. Тебя же не беспокоило что он тут три месяца, когда ты пускал его к себе в постель, а потом чуть ли не трахался с ним при всех. Кстати, ты забываешь об обратной стороне монеты, ведь с той же легкостью могут сказать, что ты повысил его в должности лишь потому что ты слишком падкий на... крепкие мускулы, - ухмыльнулся директор качая головой. - Прессу оставь мне. Ни с кем не говори, и имей в виду, что если ты ответишь согласием на мое предложение, некоторое время придется беспрекословно выполнять указания пиарщиков. А насчет того почему именно он, по-моему это довольно очевидно: у него неплохой опыт, он со всем справлялся замещая тебя, и ты же не можешь всерьез думать о том, чтобы повысить одного из этих твоих близнецов Уизли? 

Том и не думал. Он вообще ни о чем таком не думал. Хотя, где-то на задворках подсознания все еще остались мысли о том, что ему хочется познакомить Криса с семьей, и хочется взять вместе отпуск и уехать куда-то где море, раскаленный песок и тишина. Эти мысли, еще утром такие яркие, сейчас отступили на задний план уступив сцену разума более насущным вопросам, которые выныривая один за другим, нескончаемой цепью, словно актеры из-за кулис, кланялись публике в полусвете почти погасших софитов и снова исчезали за плотной ширмой безысходности. Ни один из них не задерживался, не позволял рассмотреть себя как следует, и только в панически быстром ритме яркой, неоновой вывеской билась мысль о том, что он понятия не имеет что же ему делать дальше.

Кое как уговорив директора дать ему время до конца месяца он, предупредив, что до выборов на работу не придет, все еще дрожащими пальцами засунул в карман брюк пачку сигарет и чуть ли не бегом вышел из офиса. Воздуха не хватало отчаянно, поэтому не оглядываясь по сторонам и не задерживаясь он быстро пошел к лифтам. Спускаясь вниз отправил сообщение матери в котором извиняясь сообщил, что на ужин не придет - последним что хотелось сейчас, это чтобы семья видела его в таком состоянии. Однако, с кем-то поговорить было все же необходимо. Казалось, еще совсем чуть-чуть и он окончательно свихнется, и вдруг подумалось, что наверняка у него какое-то своеобразное психическое расстройство, что-то вроде раздвоения личности, в котором одна часть его мозга говорила ему, что не согласится на такое предложение было бы самой большой ошибкой в его жизни, а другая рвала и метала предоставляя образы последних недель; улыбающегося Криса; готовящего завтраки Криса; рисующего у него на ягодицах какие-то созвездия найденной где-то ручкой, а потом очень старательно отмывающего свои художества мочалкой в душе Криса; уставшего Криса, который отвечал односложными фразами только крепче прижимая Тома к себе. Он вообще по возможности старался не выпускать его из объятий, словно боялся, что тот уйдет. Теперь боялся сам Хиддлстон. 

Выйдя на улицу он автоматически пошел в сторону припаркованной на Дачесс машине, но в какой-то момент остановился облокачиваясь на стену здания, чтобы не упасть. Лихорадочно пытаясь найти хоть какую-то лазейку, хоть какой-то вариант развития событий при котором получится сохранить отношения и согласится на должность, он вдруг понял - он ни за что ни при каких обстоятельствах не откажется от повышения в то время как от Криса ему просто не хотелось отказываться. Осознание этого ударило под дых, сжало в кулак легкие не оставляя чем дышать и поместило сердце куда-то в район горла, так что моментально очень сильно затошнило. Хотя, тошнило его скорее от самого себя, однако это ничуть не умаляло логичности его размышлений: отношения, как показала многолетняя практика, были вещью очень не вечной и отказываться от материальных благ ради временной эйфории казалось безумством. Внезапно вспомнилась фраза Фрейда о том, что при расставании человек лишается частички своего сердца и Тому подумалось, что наверняка, сердца у него не осталось вообще. Но что же тогда еще утром чуть не заставило его признаться австралийцу в чувствах, в отсутствии которых он так упрямо себя уговаривал?

Глубоко вздохнув Хиддлстон достал телефон и проигнорировал сообщения с расстроенными смайликами от членов семьи, нашел в телефонной книге знакомый номер тут же набирая его. На другом конце ответили почти сразу и Том, немного помолчав собираясь с силами, чтобы голос не сломался раньше времени, наконец выдохнул:  
\- Грег... Ты один? Ты очень нужен мне... Я сейчас приеду, хорошо?   
______________________________  
(1) Все отделы ВВС были перемещены и объединены в общем здании. Переезд всех отделов длился чуть больше года и был завершен в 2013м году, после чего New Broadcasting House был официально открыт самой королевой Елизаветой второй.


	10. Глава Девятая (2)

Когда Том не позвонил вечером Хемсворт немного напрягся, но решил не пороть горячку, списывая внезапное отсутствие внимания на то, что парень попросту засиделся с семьей. Но когда на следующий день тот не пришел на работу австралиец по настоящему запаниковал. В очередной раз набирая уже выученный наизусть номер телефона он не переставал задаваться вопросом, что же он сделал не так? К обеду тревога за собственную предполагаемую провинность сошла на нет уступая беспокойству за Тома и мысли о том, что с ним могло что-то случиться - слишком уж не в духе главного музыкального редактора было вот такое спонтанное исчезновение. Шуточки со стороны коллег, что видимо сам Крис так затрахал парня, что тот банально не смог встать с кровати лишь подливали масла в огонь. Очень хотелось бросить все и поехать к тому домой, выломать дверь если придется и сходу убедившись что с ним все в порядке, потребовать ответа. Но отсутствие главного муз редактора на рабочем месте только прибавляло работы и не оставляло времени даже зайти в офис Купера, узнать у того напрямую в чем же дело. Кроме Купера о причинах отсутствия Хиддлстона мог знать только Джеймс, но спросить его перед эфиром тоже не вышло - он влетел в студию ровно в четыре часа, как раз когда растерянный продюсер все же пустил джингл говорящий о том, что "Greg James on BBC radio 1 - where it begins"(1). Крис, тихо ругаясь и смущая этим продюсера, упал за компьютером в control room заставляя себя собраться и не срывать эфир дергая парня прямо сейчас. С трудом досидев до шести часов вечера, он отправил Илая следить за вечерними эфирами, отдал вещание 1Xtra в распоряжение Гэри и только затем позволил себе прижать диджея к стенке. Сделать это в прямом смысле слова все же не вышло, Джеймс очень уж старался быстрее сбежать и полностью проигнорировал оба раза когда Хэмсворт окликал его.

\- Грегси, какого хрена происходит? Где Том? - рявкнул он на весь коридор наконец догнав парня и крепко тряхнув за плечо. Тот как-то нервно заулыбался и попытался уйти от темы:  
\- О, Криси, привет! А я тебя не заметил... Слышал, вы с ребятами вчера на игру ходили. В следующий раз зови - я тоже схожу!  
\- Не заговаривай мне зубы! Я не идиот, я вижу, что ты что-то знаешь.  
\- Что знаю? Где Том? Он... - врать парень не умел абсолютно и каждая черта его лица выдавала с потрохами. - Он болеет.  
\- Пиздишь!   
\- Нет же, - стушевался тот. - Нет... Ладно, да. Пизжу. Но, Криси, ты должен понять, это не мое дело, не заставляй меня. Дай ему пару дней - он сам с тобой поговорит как будет готов. Он вернется к четвергу. До четверга подержи себя в руках. Поедь домой, что ли, выспись, отдохни, поиграй в call of duty, выпусти пар.

Домой Хэмсворт разумеется не поехал вместо этого отправляясь в ближайший паб. Как он потом оказался на ступеньках дома Хиддлстона он не помнил, помнил лишь что звонил и стучал, а когда никто не открыл, сел у двери и устало закрыл лицо руками проклиная себя за то, что в тот день не пошел с ним отпустив одного. Утром его разбудил дворник, пожалевший приличного вида парня и не вызвав полицию. Кое как придя в себя Крис размял затекшие мышцы, обнаружил что батарейка на телефоне приказала долго жить и поблагодарив мужчину попросил о еще одном одолжении - вызвать ему такси до BBC Broadcasting house. Дворник окинул его очень странным взглядом, но такси все же вызвал. 

Вторую ночь он провел на диване в студии. Ехать в свою квартирку в Ислингтоне категорически не хотелось - за такое короткое время все в ней успело пропахнуть Томом: в ванной висело полотенце которым тот вытирался, а в раковине до сих пор была сложена посуда с которой тот ел, которую Крис банально поленился вовремя помыть. Будь его воля, он бы вообще туда не вернулся, но днем, после того как Фирн откровенно сделала замечание, что выглядит он очень плохо и ему не мешало бы помыться и переодеться, Хемсворт все же сдался, и к вечеру, прикупив по дороге упаковку пива, отправился в свое пристанище на Ауберт-парк. Зайдя в темную квартиру он впервые за прошедшие несколько дней ощутил, что это конец. Наверняка, конечно, сказать не мог, но все что касалось их с Томом отношений для австралийца было на грани ощущений. С самого начала все что происходило между ними Крис просто чувствовал никогда не умев толком объяснить почему и как, словно их связывали какие-то невидимые нити, какое-то подобие телефонных проводов, через которые сейчас передавался только обрывающийся сигнал, будто на другом конце кто-то положил трубку. Вот и сейчас он не знал причин по которым Хиддлстон решил избегать его вплоть до того, чтобы не приходить на работу и не появляться дома, но слишком затянувшееся молчание и отсутствие каких либо попыток что-то объяснить слишком явно заменяло собой все возможные слова не оставляя вариантов для воображения. 

В среду вечером, закончив готовить live lounge к завтрашним выступлениям, он уже самостоятельно засобирался ехать домой, но внезапно наткнулся на Гэри и парочку продюсеров поедающих заказанную пиццу в комнате отдыха, запивая ее пивом. Ребята тут же предложили ему присоединиться и Крис не отказался. Когда спустя пару выпитых пив кто-то из них достал гитару, он тут же перехватил инициативу беря инструмент в руки и выполняя "заказ" Илая, наигрывая печальную балладу. Увлекшись этим процессом, погрязнув в слова песни, он не сразу заметил зашедшего в комнату Грега, а когда поднял голову, решил уже допеть до конца. 

\- And what can I tell you my brother, my killer? What can I possibly say?(2) - пропел Крис глядя Джеймсу прямо в глаза, и тот моментально психанул.  
\- Ой, все! Кончай с этим, Криси! Пойдем! - В два шага преодолев разделяющее их пространство он выхватил гитару из его рук и передавая ее ошарашенному Гэри, подхватив австралийца под руку, потащил его к выходу из здания. Остановился лишь на улице выпуская Хемсворта из крепкого захвата и подкурив сигарету ткнул его пальцем в грудь. - Слушай сюда внимательно: меня это никак не касается, но я просто не могу больше на тебя смотреть, так что дело вот в чем... 

После разговора с Грегом он все же поехал домой, намереваясь как следует выспаться, чтобы завтра быть с ясной головой, в случае, если Том все же захочет поговорить. Ощущение, что это конец так и не оставило, напротив - лишь усилилось, но теперь хотя бы все встало на свои места. Поведению Хиддлстона нашлось самое ужасное из всех существующих объяснений и Крис не знал что было больнее - знать, что тот сбежал к другу вместо того чтобы поделится происходящим с человеком которого это тоже касалось, или понимание, что сам факт того что он вообще сбежал означал, что все это безумно его напугало. Хемсворту тоже было страшно, в чем он с неожиданной легкостью себе признался. Страшно было от мысли, что придется Тома отпустить; что он никогда больше не уснет удобно устроившись у него под боком; что не будет больше петь ему попсовые песенки по утрам; что из подушки выветрится его запах который сводил Криса с ума, а подойти и прижать к себе зарываясь носом в изгиб шеи уже не удастся и наверняка рано или поздно придется наблюдать как это делает кто-то чужой. 

Уснуть у него так и не вышло. Переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой он перебирал в голове все возможные варианты развития событий пытаясь решить для себя что же ему делать, если англичанин, как и ожидалось, согласится на повышение. Вариантов было два: брать отдел музыкальной редактуры под свое начало и смело смотреть всем трудностям в глаза, либо поджав хвост бежать в Нью-Йорк или в Лос Анжелес и там снова начинать все сначала пытаясь забыть о нежном взгляде светлых глаз, о том, как умеет изгибаться обычно слишком прямая спина и о том сколько времени нужно чтобы согреть очень холодные пальцы. Главным минусом первого варианта было понимание того, что забывать придется периодически видясь с Хиддлстоном. Так ничего толком и не надумав, он решил оставить все на волю случая, посмотреть как будут развиваться события. А утром, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке, вдруг поймал себя на том, что изо всех сил старается мыслить рационально и только плотнее сжал губы вдыхая носом воздух. Что ж, ему интересно было узнать в какие моменты человек меняется становясь более практичным и ответственным - теперь он знал наверняка и ненавидел себя за это знание. Ведь казалось куда проще будет просто пойти и разгромить всю студию к чертовой матери, прижать Тома к себе и популярно объяснить ему, что он никуда не уйдет потому что они любят друг друга и так будет правильно. Но так правильно не было, так было эгоистично, а длинноногий редактор был австралийцу слишком не безразличен, чтобы не учитывать его пожелания и стремления в этой ситуации. 

Тома он увидел сразу же, стоило ему выйти из лифта и к горлу подкатил ком, а тот лишь промчался мимо держа в руках какие-то распечатки, не поднимая от них взгляда. Крис видел как он забежал в control room live lounge уже по дороге начиная что-то орать на продюсеров. Глубоко вздохнув и сладко зевая, размяв шею австралиец только одернул рубашку, поправляя ее, и не спеша последовал за ним, останавливаясь в дверях, пытаясь хоть что-то понять во всем том хаосе что тут царил. Впрочем, хаоса как такового не было, в студии техники проверяли аппаратуру, а главный муз редактор был очень раздражен, от чего двое молодых продюсеров выглядели весьма напуганными. 

\- Да что это за блядство? Почему у меня в руках три списка порядка выступлений и все они разные? Какой из них правильный?! Кто у вас отвечал за это? Где Купер, черт возьми, когда он нужен? Это же ебучий день выборов, мы два месяца к нему готовились, а сейчас вы решили все засрать?! - Хиддлстон совершенно не профессионально вытер рукавом пиджака взмокший лоб и стащив с себя явно не нужный предмет одежды, внезапно очень капризно пожаловался. - Ну почему тут так жарко? Неужели это никто кроме меня больше не чувствует?  
\- А на улице дождь пошел, - зачем-то ляпнул Хэмсворт привлекая к себе внимание. Обернувшийся Том из злого и раздраженного в одно мгновение превратился в совсем растерянного и внезапно показался Крису очень маленьким и беззащитным. Несколько секунд блондин молча рассматривал его лицо, заострившиеся скулы, потемневшие круги под глазами, сухие губы. Не обращая внимания на продюсеров во все глаза следивших за происходящим, он протянул руку хватая парня за рубашку и притягивая к себе, заглянул в лихорадочно блестящие глаза и тихо вздохнув коснулся губами его лба. - Ты весь горишь. Иди, выпей чего-то и успокойся, я тут сам разберусь. Заменишь меня к обеду, хорошо? 

Добившись от начальника кивка и отправив того приводить себя в порядок Крис быстро окунулся в рабочую атмосферу разруливая ситуацию, и день пролетел незаметно, впрочем, так пролетают все дни, когда занимаешься чем-то что доставляет удовольствие. Он вышел из здания когда часы пробили аж десять вечера тем самым удивленно отмечая, что не смотря на бессонную ночь и шестнадцати часовой рабочий день ничуть не устал, и мог бы еще сходить куда-то, но все ребята либо давно разошлись, либо были заняты разбором аппаратуры и ночными эфирами. Тихонько напевая себе под нос застрявшие в голове слова о том, что хотелось бы быть сильнее(3), он собрался было пойти в сторону метро, но вдруг услышал знакомый голос.

\- Крис! - Том сидел на бетонном выступе вокруг стены здания и откинувшись на нее, вытянув ноги, пил вино прямо из бутылки. С укором покачав головой, но решив промолчать, Хемсворт подошел к парню опускаясь рядом с ним, тоже откидываясь на стену и вытягивая ноги. Несколько минут они молчали, а потом, подумав что англичанин наверняка просто не знает что сказать, он не выдержал:  
\- Не мучай себя, Грег мне все рассказал.   
\- Все? Вот же трепло, а! Прости, ты должен был узнать обо всем от меня, - парень покачал головой а Крис только пожал плечами. Очевидно, никакого смысла говорить о том что да, должен был, теперь уже не было, и повернуть время вспять так же не казалось возможным. Наверняка, если бы была хоть какая-то надежда вернуться в прошлое, он вообще бы не приехал в Лондон, ведь еще три года назад знал, что это место не для него.   
\- Ты уже что-то решил? - спросил он.   
\- Нет. Я не знаю как такое можно решать. Я понимаю, что мы с тобой всего каких-то пару недель как вместе и со стороны это наверное просто абсурдно что я вообще об этом думаю, но по какой-то причине мне кажется просто невозможным потерять тебя. Это как лишиться воздуха, Крис. А я не знаю сколько я смогу не дышать и совершенно не знаю что мне делать.

Бетон на котором они сидели был холодным и немного влажным от утреннего дождя, так что холод пробирался под кожу. В воздухе тоже пахло сыростью и дул пронизывающий ветер, но все это вместе было весьма отрезвляющим, помогало очистить разум от лишних мыслей. В кафе напротив играла "Lay me down" Сэма Смита и Джона Ледженда, и говорить не хотелось вообще. Внезапно вспомнился заключительный эпизод второго сезона The Newsroom, кажется, он назывался Election night, и Крис, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся, тут же объясняя себя удивленно смотрящему на него парню:  
\- Сегодня ночь выборов.   
\- Разве это смешно? - удивился Том. - Это грустно. Говорят, Кэмерон снова будет премьером. А жаль, у Милибэнда были неплохие шансы и самая милая предвыборная кампания на свете...   
\- А ты голосовал именно за него, да? Я все еще не слишком разбираюсь в вашей политике...   
\- Да, за него. Партия Кэмерона хочет провести некоторые реформы, которые я считаю не приемлемыми. Ну, теперь уж никуда не денешься. А что тебя так развеселило?  
\- Ерунда. Просто обычно во всех фильмах в день выборов случаются какие-то глобальные драмы, - снова засмеялся он и аккуратно высвободив из рук Хиддлстона бутылку сам сделал пару глотков. - Давай не будем устраивать драму, Том. Когда ты должен дать ответ?  
\- К концу месяца, - тот снова стушевался, коснулся плеча австралийца но тут же одернул руку закрывая ладонями лицо.   
\- Я думаю, тебе стоит согласиться.   
\- Да ну? - теперь настала очередь Тома хохотать, только в его смехе явно проскальзывали истерические нотки. Отсмеявшись, он достал сигарету, чиркнул зажигалкой и подтянул под себя затекшие от долгого сидения в одной позе ноги. - Вот так просто? А я уж было надумал тут себе всякого. Если расскажу, ты будешь смеяться! Даже подумал, что у тебя чувства ко мне и какой же я буду скотиной если наплюю на них.   
\- У меня есть чувства к тебе, - Крис вздохнул полной грудью и решительно выдернул сигарету из пальцев парня, откидывая ее в сторону и прижимая того к себе, путаясь в волосах на затылке и внимательно всматриваясь в глаза. - Тебе было бы проще если бы я сказал, что люблю тебя? Я так не думаю. Никому из нас не было бы проще. Но я люблю тебя, Томми. Если ты сомневаешься в этом...  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - перебил он прижимаясь губами к губам Хемсворта и увлекая его в быстрый, влажный поцелуй, а оторвавшись выдохнул ему в рот. - Не уходи. У нас есть еще три недели, давай постараемся найти какой-то выход. Только пожалуйста, не уходи.  
\- Я не уйду, - уверенно кивнул Крис и поднявшись на ноги потянул парня на себя заставляя его встать и увлекая в сторону где тот обычно парковал свою машину, лишь для того, чтобы увезти домой, а там наслаждаться его близостью настолько долго, насколько им обоим позволят обстоятельства.   
______________________________  
(1) "BBC radio 1 - where it begins" является официальным слоганом станции.   
(2) Крис поет "Famous blue raincoat" Леонарда Коэна  
(3) Имеется в виду композиция Clean Bandit - "Stronger"


	11. Часть II: Глава Десятая

Снег в этом году пошел довольно поздно. Еще в середине декабря все были уверенны, что на сказочное белое Рождество можно не рассчитывать. Но погода, имея свои скрытые планы и мотивы, издеваясь над всезнающими синоптиками и портя репутацию многих из них, решила удивить: утром 24-го декабря Лондон проснулся в снегу. С тех пор белое одеяло, укрывшее город не спадало, и снег, не успев подтаять, за ночь выпадал снова, день за днем. Рождественские гирлянды успели смениться обратным отсчетом к две тысячи шестнадцатому году и бенгальскими огнями, но и это, казалось, было где-то в прошлой жизни. Теперь на улицах продавали плюшевых медведей и коробки шоколада в виде красных сердец, хозяева магазинов и ресторанов украшали этими красными монстрами помещения, и в воздухе витали приторные ароматы дня Святого Валентина, а снег все лежал. Словно насмехаясь, он олицетворял собой то, что творилось на душе у директора BBC radio 1. Возможно, для кого-то эти праздники и снег, который не таял, являлись чем-то волшебным и сказочным, но для Хиддлстона это всё было не чем иным, как постоянным напоминанием собственного одиночества, пробирающим холодом скрепившего сердце.

Выйдя из родительского дома, Том поморщился, отплевываясь от попавших на губы снежинок, плотнее запахнул пальто, одел перчатки и, проклиная себя за спонтанное решение оставить машину на парковке у Broadcasting house и пройтись пешком, побрел обратно в сторону работы. До вечера предстояло разобрать еще кучу бумажек и посетить собрание редакторов. А вечером Грег устраивал вечеринку в честь его, Хиддлстона, тридцатипятилетия. Впервые услышав об этой идее друга, Том решительно заявил — «только через мой труп». Но отговорить загоревшегося чем-то Джеймса не смог бы, кажется, даже сам дьявол. Так что будущий именинник вполне ожидаемо, проиграл эту битву. В итоге удалось сократить список приглашенных до оптимального минимума «только свои», но кого именно ди-джей считал «своими», понять было сложно, а список гостей он показывать категорически отказался.

Отмечать решительно ничего не хотелось, достаточно было и того, что пришлось вытерпеть традиционный обед с семьей. Общение с родными в последние месяцы стало особенно тяжелым. Непривыкший разочаровывать мать и сестер Том послушно улыбался на семейных встречах, был привычно внимательным, галантным и сверкал остроумием, но стоило ему попрощаться и выйти за дверь, как он, выключался, словно лампочка, превращаясь в бледную копию самого себя. На приглашения отца «пропустить стаканчик» в их традиционном пабе в любой из дней после работы, Том отвечал отказом, мотивируя это постоянной занятостью. На самом деле он переживал, что банально напьется в хлам, делясь с родителем своими горестями.

На работе все обстояло еще хуже, чем можно было только представить. Его назначение на должность пришлось на канун Рождества, и в то утро Том впервые за долгие месяцы проснулся в своей постели один. Квартира казалась совершенно пустой, стерильной, только на углу кухонного стола стояла пустая чашка со следами кофе. В тот же день, подойдя к окну, чтобы распахнуть створки и выкурить свою первую в новой жизни сигарету, он обнаружил, что за ночь выпал снег. С тех пор, Хемсворта он видел только на плановых собраниях редакторов. И, какая ирония, одно из этих собраний пришлось аккурат на день его рождения. Перенести не вышло. Откровенно говоря, он не очень-то и старался, упиваясь внезапными приступами морального мазохизма.

И сейчас, подходя к зданию BBC, Хиддлстон только крепче сжал губы, распрямил плечи и глубоко вдохнул носом морозный воздух, забывая выдохнуть. Кивнул секретарше у своего офиса, она наученная, знает, что у жесткого директора сегодня просто еще один рабочий день. К тому же она наверняка в курсе всех местных сплетен и слишком дорожит своим местом, чтобы провоцировать своего босса ненужными поздравлениями и пожеланиями. Тихое «через десять минут всех в зал совещаний», а потом ещё можно успеть зайти в офис, снять пальто и налить себе двойную порцию подаренного кем-то из ребят восемнадцатилетнего МакКеллена, вкус которого внезапно кажется еще более отвратительным, чем обычно. Все эти действия, почти ставшие рутиной за последние несколько недель, должны были успокоить Тома, настраивая на рабочий лад. Но мысли упорно возвращались к единственному, что было важно, к тому, что будил в нем, сидящий напротив на каждом собрании редакторов, но все равно остающийся в недосягаемости Крис Хемсворт.

То, что Крис избегал Хиддлстона с самого кануна Рождества, было очевидным уже для всех. Не было ни случайных встреч на этаже, ни официальных, а наличие выделенного главному музыкальному редактору личного офиса, не оставляло возможности столкнуться нос к носу в одном из коридоров. Даже документы на подпись австралиец передавал через секретаршу. Встречались они исключительно во время собраний, на которых кроме музыкального редактора и главного ди-джея присутствовали представители новостного, рекламного и маркетингового отделов. Крис вел себя очень сдержанно, говорил по делу, строго отчитываясь о проделанной работе и о планах на следующие десять дней. И никогда не смотрел Тому в глаза. Вот и сегодня все было точно так же, а когда собрание закончилось, и Дебби (1) подошла поздравить директора с днем рождения, Хэмсворт попросту встал и вышел из зала совещаний, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Остаток дня Хиддлстон провел в расстроенных чувствах, перекладывая с места на место какие-то распечатки в офисе, всматриваясь в мелькающие в них данные, не понимая ни слова из написанного. Его все больше мучали мысли о том, что нужно было взять отпуск до конца недели и уехать куда-нибудь, где тепло. Возможно, завести необременительное знакомство, в общем «развеяться», как говорил Грег. Напиться, как следует, и попробовать отпустить прошлое. Правда, когда ди-джей вещал про «развеяться» то, как раз имел в виду вечеринку в честь дня рождения… К девяти часам вечера, решив «чем черт ни шутит», Том все же выключил компьютер и, надев пальто, спустился на стоянку.

Стоило ему открыть дверь своей квартиры, как по ушам ударила музыка. Его замутило от смеси запахов: одеколон, спиртное, сигареты — чем тут только не пахло! Со всех сторон тут же накинулись с поздравлениями и пожеланиями всего наилучшего, в руке оказался бокал шампанского, кто-то крикнул «Хиддлстон родился! Ура!». И пришлось пить, а потом еще раз и еще раз. Осмотреться удалось только после четвертого бокала и, увиденная картина заставила потянуться за пятым: в гостиной царил полнейший разгром, создавалось впечатление, что тут гуляли не представители музыкальной индустрии Лондона, а шестнадцатилетние подростки, родители которых уехали на выходные, оставив дом в их распоряжении. Апогеем этой картины абсурда был установленный рядом с роялем переносной ди-джейский пульт, за которым, подключая его к своему лэптопу и, проверяя звук, хлопотал Джейми Смит, более известный как Джейми ХХ. Заметив Тома, парень помахал ему наушниками, подзывая к себе.

— Хиддлс! Поздравляю! Классная тусовка, кстати говоря.  
— Да… — Том растерянно осмотрелся и отпил шампанского из бокала. — А ты что тут делаешь?  
— Грег Джеймс позвал, — парень исчез под пультом и тут же снова вынырнул с каким-то проводом. — А я подумал принести вам свою музыку, я же вам, ребята, всем обязан, если бы не radio 1, у меня бы никогда не было денег заниматься тем, что я люблю. Так и прозябал бы по второсортным клубам.  
— Да брось, Джейми, какие твои годы…  
— Играешь? — парень неожиданно указал на рояль, коварно ухмыляясь. — Садись, скажи, что будешь играть. Всегда мечтал бросить вызов живой классике. Только выбери что-нибудь совсем нереальное, я хочу попробовать. Или слабо?  
— Мне-то? — покачал головой директор и, отставив бокал с шампанским, открыл рояль. — Хочешь совсем нереальное? Дай подумать… Кажется, знаю. Шопен «Ноктюрн номер 20», не представляю, как это совмещать с электроникой… Или слабо?  
— Ооо! Вот это вызов! — рассмеялся парень, тут же переключая кабели и настраивая эффекты. — Давай, приступай. Я подключусь.

И Хиддлстон приступил. Медленно касаясь кончиками нервных пальцев клавиш, словно пытаясь впитать в себя звуки, лаская их, заставляя подчиниться, считывая ноты прямо с экрана телефона, он начал играть. В голове снова всплыл образ Хемсворта, то, как он целовал его руки, когда Том впервые играл для него. В тот день Том очень смущался и объяснял, что в этом нет ничего сложного, и он обязательно научит Криса играть именно двадцатый ноктюрн Шопена, потому что он относительно легкий и хорошо тренирует пальцы. А Хемсворт смеялся и говорил, что уж его-то пальцы и так хорошо натренированы, а потом приступил к демонстрации. Так что в тот день рояль служил совсем для других целей.

Джейми подключился незаметно, сначала повторяя аккорды, а потом все увереннее и увереннее добавлял свои эффекты в классическую музыку. Получалось и вправду шедеврально, и Хиддлстон улыбнулся: музыка всегда была для него тем единственным, где он мог создавать что-то, будь то рейтинги, мейнстрим или случайный jam с ди-джеем у себя дома. Во всех остальных отраслях жизни выходило только разрушать, и Том ненавидел себя за это. Сейчас же эта классическая мелодия, смешиваясь со всей мощью электронного прогресса, как будто рассказывала историю его жизни, заставляя пережить заново все самые важные моменты.

Сыграв последний аккорд, Том почувствовал, как на плечо ложится чья-то рука и, быстро обернувшись, на секунду даже потерял дар речи, высоко вскинув брови, чем вызвал ухмылку на лице мужчины, что стоял рядом.  
— Мэтт? Как… Тебя тоже Грегси позвал? — поморгал Том, приходя в себя от первого шока из-за встречи с бывшим любовником.  
— Твой Грегси скорее удавился бы, он всегда меня недолюбливал, — рассмеялся Мэтт, внимательно изучая выражение лица именинника, провел пальцем по его щеке и все же ответил. — Я проездом. Решил зайти, поздравить, узнать, как ты. А у тебя тут тусовка…  
— Я так рад, что ты решил зайти! — Том подорвался и с трудом сдержался, чтобы не кинуться на шею мужчины. Все же, не смотря на расставание, они всегда были больше друзьями, чем любовниками, видимо, этот факт в свое время и сыграл одну из главных ролей. Но теперь посреди всего этого сумасшедшего дома, с учетом всех событий последних нескольких месяцев, визит ведущего юрисконсульта Avecto (2), мистера Мэттью Адамса, как всегда подтянутого, уверенного в себе, в строгом костюме, с хитрой улыбкой в уголках губ, был действительно замечательным подарком на день рождения!  
— Для меня ты не играл, все время занят был… — мужчина продолжал внимательно рассматривать Тома, словно читая все его мысли, как будто пытаясь найти признаки всего, что произошло за последний год. — Для него начал?

Стоило проследить за кивком Мэтта, как Тому показалось, что он прирос к земле. К горлу подкатила тошнота, в глазах потемнело, и колени подкосились так, что не оставалось выхода, кроме как схватиться за идеально выглаженный пиджак, стоящего рядом мужчины. В противоположной части его гостиной, в его доме, в его день рождения, стоял Крис Хэмсворт, руки которого пошло лапали задницу парня, который что-то горячо ему нашептывал. Не желая на это смотреть, Том отвернулся, встретившись с вопросительным взглядом черных глаз, и прошептал одними губами, наверняка зная, что его слышат:  
— Мэтт, ты… Хочешь уйти отсюда?

* * *

— Грег, послушай, по-моему, это очень плохая идея, — Крис буквально выдрал ди-джея из толпы народа, который собрался поздравлять опаздывающего директора с днем рождения, и прижал к стене, крепко удерживая за плечо. — Мне не следовало приходить, он не обрадуется, если увидит меня тут.  
— Отстань, Крисси! Ты и твоя склонность все драматизировать… — попытался отмахнуться Грег, но оценив серьезное выражение лица своего редактора, закатил глаза и объяснил:  
 — Все немного вышло из-под контроля с этой вечеринкой. Тут чуть больше людей, чем должно было быть, и, если завтра окажется, что главного музыкального редактора не было на дне рождения директора — колонки светской хроники взорвутся!  
— Черт, что ты наделал? — Хемсворт тряхнул парня, легко прикладывая о стену. — Мы все только это пережили, а ты… Ты что, позвал прессу к Тому домой? Ты совсем псих?  
— Дурак! Две тысячи шестнадцатый год на дворе, какая пресса? Все и так с твиттерами, инстаграмами, аккаунтами на ютьюбе, на фейсбуке. Никакая пресса не нужна для того, чтобы завтра все обо всем знали! Да и блин… Вон, посмотри, Майя из BBC Entertainment пришла с ребятами из Newsbeat, и ходить далеко не надо, мы — сами себе пресса. Или ты думаешь, что, если тут будет что-то интересное, то все будут замалчивать, как о вашем романе, потому что «свои»? Крисси, не строй из себя тупую блондинку, у нашего друга нет того влияния, которое было у Купера, об этом надо помнить. Да, я виноват, но я же сказал, что не планировал, все вышло из-под контроля. Так что теперь отпусти меня, наконец, возьми себе чего-нибудь выпить и постарайся попадаться на глаза кому угодно только не Томми, будь другом.

Крис другом был. Вернее, это Грег остался чуть ли не единственным другом австралийца на radio 1 после их расставания с Томом. Это казалось на удивление логичным: ребята, знающие строгого англичанина не первый год, пережившие с ним много приятных и не очень моментов, зная какой он ответственный и всегда готовый подставиться под нагоняй за друзей, симпатизировали ему куда больше, чем улыбчивому Хемсворту, который, по мнению многих, пришел, захватил чужую территорию и разбил сердце их сэру Томасу.

Невесело усмехнувшись, Крис подхватил за горлышко первую попавшуюся под руку бутылку и ушел на кухню. Бутылка оказалась медовым Джеком Дениелсом. Открутив крышку, не церемонясь, Хемсворт отпил прямо с горла. Последний раз он был на этой кухне в канун Рождества. Тогда, рано утром, после бессонной ночи, он пробирался к выходу словно вор, боясь разбудить Тома, боясь того разговора, который они откладывали долгие месяцы, оставаясь вместе и делая вид, что ничего не происходит. Конечно, это было не правильно, разумеется, им следовало поговорить, выяснить отношения, расставить точки над i, но вместе было так хорошо и так правильно, что казалось кощунством говорить о том, что это все должно закончиться, пока еще было время это продлить. В ту ночь, накануне назначения Хиддлстона на пост директора, Крис так и не сомкнул глаз, разглядывая спящего рядом Тома, стараясь запомнить его, невесомо касаясь, боясь разбудить, вдыхая запах. Он не знал, как у него хватило сил, чтобы подняться и уйти, сбежать, но любил повторять сам себе, что с тех пор все изменилось, встало на свои места став таким, каким оно и должно быть. В этом доме, на кухне, в свою очередь не изменилось ничего. Даже чашка, та которую он когда-то назвал своей, которую спеша сбежать так и не помыл, все еще стояла на столе, на том же месте где он оставил ее полтора месяца назад.

Это откровение ударило под дых, и стало трудно дышать. Всё внутри ликовало: не помыл, не притронулся! Смотрел на нее каждый день, надеясь, видимо, что он, Крис, вернется и помоет сам, снова нальет в нее сладкий кофе со сливками, чтобы Том мог ворчать потом, что у него дома никакого сахара на этих австралийцев не хватит, что ему нет никакой нужды добавлять сахар в свой кофе или чай, ведь достаточно просто поцеловать Криса. Хемсворт всегда раньше смеялся в ответ на это ворчание, закатывая глаза. Да, их вкусы различались даже в этом — Том пил крепкий кофе, иногда добавляя пол ложки сахара, а иногда не добавлял вообще. Крис же стабильно клал две ложки будь то чай, кофе или горячий шоколад.

— Хэмс, ты чего лыбишься? Что случилось? — из приятных воспоминаний Криса выдернул голос его заместителя. Дани, уже хорошо подвыпивший, стоял, облокотившись плечом о дверной косяк, а в руках крутил самокрутку, явно не с табаком, предлагая её своему начальнику. — Будешь?  
— Не-а, — Хемсворт покачал головой, и снова отпив из бутылки, протянул ее парню. — Будешь?

Заместитель музыкального редактора BBC radio 1 потянулся к бутылке и, сделав глоток немного скривился, сел прямо на стол и, покачав ногами в воздухе подкурил косяк. Крис ничего не говорил по этому поводу, давно привыкший к тому, что Дани без травки — это примерно то же самое, что Хиддлстон без сигарет, поэтому сейчас позаботился только о том, чтобы забрать у парня свою бутылку.

С Дани они были знакомы еще с Нью-Йорка. На самом деле никаким музыкальным редактором мистер Дани Мартин не был, он был простым ди-джеем, которого в свое время погнали с MTV взашей, именно из-за наркотиков. Но, в то время парень не слишком переживал из-за увольнения, наоборот, добавив себе на покрытые разноцветными рисунками руки еще одну татушку и, поменяв цвет волос с синего на сиреневый, он занялся тем, что называл «сольной карьерой». Если конкретно, в свои двадцать восемь лет ди-джей выступал по клубам, иногда продюсировал альбомы начинающим исполнителям и совершенно ни о чем в жизни не волновался. Поэтому, когда в один прекрасный день (глубокой Нью-Йоркской ночью), ему позвонил бывший кореш Хэмсворт и попросил о помощи в Лондоне, первым делом Дани высказал все, что он думает о всяких там корыстных австралийцах, которые год не напоминали о себе, а потом им, видите ли, что-то понадобилось.

В Лондон Дани прилетел через два дня и сразу же приступил к работе. Единственным требованием Криса было не принимать ничего тяжелее травки в рабочее время, но ди-джей заверил, что давно не балуется ничем крепким, так что с этим проблем быть не должно. В мейнстриме Дани разбирался, как бог. Он привык работать с тинейджерами в клубах, поэтому всегда угадывал, что придется им по вкусу, что нет, а что подойдет более взрослой аудитории. Со своей стороны парень тоже поставил условия: BBC не мешает ему выступать в клубах Лондона, а сам он работает временно, пока не найдется кто-то, кто всю свою жизнь мечтал вставать в пять часов утра. Ожидаемо, но на radio 1 мистер Мартин за полтора месяца работы так и не прижился. Вроде бы все улыбались и вели себя очень дружелюбно, но особой симпатии к американцу не испытывали, только Грег Джеймс строил глазки и норовил ущипнуть за зад в промежутках между свиданиями с представительницами прекрасного пола. Понять, серьезен ли он в своих намерениях было невозможно, и каждый раз, когда у них с Дани заходил разговор о Греге, Крис придерживался мнения, что все его поползновения являются скорее дружескими подначками.

Из этих же разговоров Хемсворт знал, что с ориентацией у парня все сложно. С одной стороны, он пару раз говорил о том, что когда-нибудь женится, у него будет красавица-жена и дети. А с другой, стоило этому разноцветному вихрю смешать марихуану с алкоголем, как он тут же терял ощущение реальности и уходил с самым крепким из мужиков, которые были в его радиусе. Наутро парень, обычно, ничего не помнил и невинно жаловался на боль в пояснице. Что происходило, когда Дани просыпался в постели с мужчиной, Крис предпочитал не спрашивать, покорно слушая причитания друга о своей нелегкой судьбе.

Сейчас же его друг сидел напротив, на столе в кухне Тома Хиддлстона, и бесстыдно разглядывал Криса.  
— Слушай, — протянул он. — А ты красивый мужик…  
— Только сейчас заметил? — фыркнул Хэмсворт и, понимая к чему это ведет, потрепал парня по розовым волосам и поспешил выйти из кухни. В гостиной Том играл на рояле, вместе с ним играл Джейми, придавая классической мелодии современного шарма, но прежде, чем Крис успел оценить музыкальный шедевр, он заметил рядом с Томом мужчину. Этого мужчину он узнал бы где угодно, ведь именно из-за фотографий с ним в телефоне Хиддлстона и произошла их первая ссора, почти полгода назад. Тогда Том сдался, показал Крису, что удалил все фото и поклялся, что этого человека давно уже нет в его жизни, целовал его лицо, бормоча что-то о ревнивых глупцах, и австралиец быстро забыл об этом инциденте. Сейчас же тот, кого он считал своим соперником, стоял, положив руку на плечо его Тому, а тот, обернувшись, смотрел на него счастливыми глазами.

— Да, только сейчас заметил, — с кухни появился Дани и, обвив шею австралийца руками, бесстыдно скользнул губами по небритой щеке, зашептал на ухо. — Может, поедем ко мне, Хэмс? Что тебе тут делать? Я же вижу, что ты скучаешь, а у меня можно провести время с большей пользой.

Крис сам не понял, как так случилось, что его руки оказались у парня на ягодицах. Разум затопила боль осознания того, что пока он переживает расставание с тем, кого любил, пока строит себе воздушные замки и на что-то надеется, его любимый мужчина давно живет своей жизнью и помнить о нем ничего не помнит кроме сухого «как дела в муз.редактуре, мистер Хемсворт?» на планерках. Живое доказательство того, что пока Крис надеется, что можно ещё что-то вернуть и воспринимает любую сексуальную связь как измену, его Том подставляется чужому мужчине, сковало способность к здравому мышлению и предоставило волю инстинктам.

— Пойдем, — шептало ему на ухо разноцветное американское недоразумение с упругой задницей. — Вызови такси, а пока будем ждать, я сделаю тебе минет. Ну, ты же хочешь…

Криво усмехнувшись, Хэмсворт достал телефон и набрал номер вызова такси.  
______________________________  
(1) Дебби Ремси — исполнительный редактор BBC Newsbeat, новостного блока для BBC radio 1 и 1Xtra.  
(2) Avecto — компания занимающаяся кибер-безопасностью, на втором месте среди самых прибыльных хай-тек компаний на территории Британии, имеет офисы в Лондоне, Манчестере и на северо-западе страны.


	12. Глава Одиннадцатая

Ощущений не было вообще никаких. Создавалось такое впечатление, что мозг и тело разделились, отключаясь друг от друга. Тело действовало на автомате: руки по разгоряченной коже, выгнуть спину, откинуть назад голову, раздвинуть ноги, приподняв бедра, расслабиться, судорожно вдохнуть, втягивая воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, провести короткими ногтями по спине, ответить на поцелуй. Кажется, довольно естественно отзываться на все ласки, только мозг в это время жил своей жизнью, подкидывая яркие образы не столь далекого прошлого, когда чужие руки заставляли буквально плавиться от наслаждения, выгибаться куда сильнее. Чужие? Да нет, это сейчас чужие, а те, еще совсем недавно, были и остаются самыми что ни на есть родными. 

\- Я с тобой совсем с ума схожу, - шептал Том, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы, прижимаясь губами к уху, обжигая кожу дыханием. - Тридцать пять скоро, полжизни почти, а с тобой, словно снова восемнадцать.  
\- Ты просто любишь меня, скажи это, наконец, - смеялся Крис, прихватывая зубами кожу у основания шеи, тут же отпуская, зализывая и, легко дуя на припухшее место укуса. - А еще ты любишь, когда я делаю вот так...  
\- Люблю, - на выдохе отвечал Том, и тут же смущаясь, все еще не в силах признаться прямо в своих чувствах уточнял, кусая саднящие от поцелуев губы, вдыхая запах тела своего мужчины. - Люблю все, что ты со мной делаешь, с ума схожу просто... Впервые так крышу сносит, поэтому и кажется, что снова восемнадцать, никогда так голову не терял! 

\- Томми... Том!   
\- А? - Хиддлстон распахнул глаза, моргая, развеивая морок воспоминания и, снова прикрывая их, приходя в себя от диссонанса между картинкой, которая все еще искрила счастьем любимых голубых глаз и реальностью, которая смотрела на него тяжелым взглядом черных, словно ртуть. - Что?  
\- Ну, как тебе сказать... Мы тут вообще-то сексом пытаемся заниматься, - усмехнулся Мэттью, ложась на бок и подпирая голову рукой. - Но не нужно быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять, что ты меня не хочешь. А ты мне все-таки дорог, чтобы тебя насиловать.  
\- Глупости! - Том тут же взял себя в руки, лучезарно улыбнулся и, одним движением опрокинув Адамса на кровать, оседлал его бедра. - Ты что, Мэтти, я хочу... Трахаться с бывшим - это же классика, как можно не хотеть!   
\- Знаешь, милый, мне кажется, я не тот бывший, с которым ты хотел бы сейчас оказаться. - Он нежно провел руками по бедрам Хиддлстона и покачал головой. - У меня, знаешь ли, не настолько все плохо с самооценкой, так что не нужно. Секс сексом, но я не собираюсь быть ничьим призраком в постели с тобой.   
\- Призраком... - тихо выдохнул Том, расслабляясь и ложась рядом, устроив голову на плече Мэтта. - Прости, это все так глупо вышло. «Призраком»? Знаешь, а ведь еще год назад ты был своим призраком в одной постели со мной.

Мэттью только усмехнулся, приобняв Тома, поглаживал его плечо, задумчиво глядя в потолок. Конечно, какая-то его часть клокотала от злости из-за того, что близость не дошла до ее логического завершения, но вторая часть помнила, что это Томми, и Мэтт просто не мог злиться. Лежать, вот так вот обнявшись, оказалось неожиданно просто и легко, как будто они, не бывшие любовники, как будто не было тяжелого расставания, собранных чемоданов, тысячи невысказанных слов и претензий. Как будто они не пытались только что заниматься любовью и не ощущали сейчас одно чувство на двоих, что вот так вот оно и бывает, когда любви уже нет.   
\- Хочешь, поговорим об этом?  
\- О том, что любви уже нет?  
\- О Хэмсворте. Нет? Тогда я о нем поговорю, а ты просто слушай. Хорошо, Томми? 

Хиддлстон встал с кровати и, как был раздет, так и уселся на подоконник, открывая окно, подкуривая сигарету. Все, что происходило сегодняшним вечером, казалось ему каким-то дурным сном, слишком сюрреалистичным, чтобы оказаться реальностью. Ведь правда, увидеть любимого человека тискающего невесть кого у себя дома в свой день рождения, встретить у себя же дома своего бывшего, оказаться с ним в его номере отеля, а теперь выслушивать от него что-то там о неудавшихся отношениях Тома... Это было для него настолько невероятно, словно принцесса, которая вдруг отрастила голову дракона, а та в свою очередь разделилась на три - с одной стороны понятно, что этого не может быть, а с другой - никто в здравом уме не скажет «нет» драконьей голове. Вот и он молча курил в окно.

\- Том, накинь на себя хоть рубашку, там же мороз! И скажи уже хоть что-нибудь.  
\- «Что-нибудь», - тихо огрызнулся директор radio 1 и, выдохнув дым, пожал плечами. - Да забей ты, что о нем говорить-то?  
\- А ты не говори, ты послушай. - Мэттью сел на кровати, укутываясь в теплое одеяло и, откинулся на подушки. - Когда мы разошлись, я следил за тобой. Просматривал таблоиды, музыкальные новости всякие. Не смотри на меня так, мне нужно было знать, что у тебя все в порядке, а то ты... склонен к излишнему самобичеванию. А звонить тебе или твоему дружку Грегу я, как ты можешь себе представить, не очень хотел. Тем более, что на какое-то время ты пропал, и вместо тебя появился Хэмсворт. Вас вместе я увидел, кажется, когда вы объявляли о выступлениях на Уикэнде. Да, точно - ты, Купер и Хэмсворт. Ты выглядел очень уставшим, щеки впалые, под глазами темно, а сам весь светишься как бриллиантовое колье от Гарри Уинстона, и австралиец этот рядом с тобой тоже светится.

Хиддлстон покачал головой, нервно усмехаясь и, затушив сигарету, закрыл окно. Ежась от пробирающего холода, он встал и, накинул на себя гостиничный халат. В постель, к сидящему там мужчине, говорящему такое, от чего хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, возвращаться не хотелось, поэтому он так и остался стоять спиной к непрошенному рассказчику, всматриваясь в переливающийся в свете уличных фонарей свежевыпавший снег. А Мэтт тем временем продолжал:  
\- Сколько лет мы с тобой знакомы? Я помню тебя молодым преподавателем в академии, задолго до того, как мы оказались в одной постели. И совершенно точно могу сказать, что ты никогда прежде не выглядел таким счастливым. Потом уже пресса взорвалась новостью о том, что вы вместе. Ты сам хоть отдавал себе отчет на то, как среагировал? На BМА(1), кажется, когда тебя спросили о ваших отношениях, ты притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Ты. Поцеловал другого мужчину перед камерой. На весь мир заявил, так сказать... Знал уже тогда о своем назначении?  
\- Знал, - тихо признался Том, не оборачиваясь. - Мне хотелось... Я не знаю, Мэтт. Мы просто были очень счастливы. Хотелось, чтобы так было всегда.   
\- Так что же ты, придурок, наделал? Как ты еще не научился? Ведь все твои отношения разбиваешь ты сам. И ради чего? Ради работы? И оно на самом деле стоит того? И ладно я, у нас с тобой и так со временем все сошло бы на нет, но... Мне кажется, каждый человек на планете был бы готов пойти на что угодно, лишь бы чувствовать то, что ты, по видимому, чувствовал, раз уж так светился. А ты взял и... добровольно! Теперь ты счастлив? Музыка смысл твоей жизни, Том? Где же твой смысл жизни сейчас, когда ты выглядишь, как тень себя в самый ужасный из твоих дней? Теперь, когда ты остался один со своей работой?  
\- Он... Я не знаю. - Хиддлстон устало потер саднящие от недосыпа глаза и, вздохнув, все же вернулся в постель, прижимаясь к Адамсу в поисках тепла, позволяя укутать себя в теплое одеяло, устраивая голову на его плече. - Что же мне теперь делать, Мэтти?  
\- Спасать себя, Томми. Потому что от твоего дракона тебя ни один рыцарь не спасет.  
\- Потому, что мой дракон - это моя работа?  
\- Нет, милый. Потому что твой дракон - это ты сам, - прошептал Мэтт, прикрывая глаза и целуя Тома в висок, показывая, что на этом их разговор окончен.

* * *

У Криса безумно болела голова. Казалось, у него на макушке по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств оказалась черепаха, та самая, с тремя слонами и всем миром(2), и теперь вся тяжесть божьего творения лежала у него на голове, раскалывая ее на мелкие трещинки, которые вот-вот должны были разорваться на такие же мелкие кусочки так, что уже никогда не собрать. Не помог даже обычно спасительный утренний моцион, состоявший из получасовой пробежки, часа тренировок в качалке и протеинового коктейля. На работу Хэмсворт пришел вовремя, но в тайне надеялся, что его редакторы сделают сегодня все сами, позволив главному выспаться на диванчике в офисе. Но не тут то было! Стоило, наконец, закончив просматривать утреннюю почту и раздав поручения на весь день Гэри с Илаем, устроиться на диване и, положив голову на мягкий подлокотник прикрыть глаза, как пришлось тут же открыть их снова, морщась от истеричных ноток в голосе пулей ворвавшегося в офис Дани.

И вот сейчас, спустя пару минут бессвязных криков, позеленевший от выпитого накануне, с красными от недосыпа и марихуаны глазами Дани сидел на стуле напротив Хэмсворта и рассказывал то, во что совсем не хотелось верить.  
\- Что он сделал? - во второй раз переспросил Крис.  
\- Ох, Хэмс... - Парень закатил глаза, достал кисет для табака и начал тщательно закручивать то, что с натяжкой, но все-таки напоминало сигарету. - Я же говорю: подошел, сказал мне «эй, Миссисипи»(3), спросил, как мне тут работается. А потом сказал, что отделение муз.редактуры - это его дом и он не позволит «кому попало заходить к себе домой и заниматься там черти чем». А раз уж так вышло, что чужак все же просочился, он будет «следить во все глаза», малейший прокол - я вылечу.   
\- А потом он...  
\- Ну да. Отобрал у меня из рук косяк. Я только закрутил, подкурил, а он!.. Спросил только, не должен ли я live lounge готовить, и так посмотрел! А это между прочим ебучий Лондон, это тебе не Гарлем, где хорошую траву можно почти бесплатно достать. Знаешь, сколько тут дерут за это? А он...   
\- Хиддлстон? - еще раз на всякий случай уточнил Крис, отказываясь верить своим ушам, пытаясь собрать в рассыпающейся горячими угольками голове хоть какие-то более или менее свежие мысли. - Забрал у тебя... и скурил твою травку?  
\- Ну да, а я тебе, о чем говорю! - Дани нервно дернул уголком рта, вытянул на столе перед главным редактором покрытые разноцветными татуировками руки и покрутил в пальцах только что скрученный косяк. - Я адски пересрал, чувак. Еще нихрена не помню, что вчера было, я что, что-то сделал, что его так взбесило? Весь в панике... Отправил Гэри к Кларе(4), а сам сразу к тебе. Черт, я слышал, конечно, что он озлобленная скотина, но чтобы настолько! Тем более, ты говорил, он сам подписал мое назначение. Что все это значит? Что теперь будет? И какого хрена я «Миссисипи»? Я, между прочим, родился и вырос в Нью Йорке... 

Больше всего хотелось уподобиться «озлобленной скотине» и отобрать у своего заместителя травку, скурить ее ко всем чертям и, может, затем взглянуть - он невесело усмехнулся такой аналогии - трезво на последние события. Однако если чему-то он и смог научиться у своего прямого начальства, так это держать себя в руках и отделять работу от всего остального. На данный момент категорически нельзя было тратить драгоценное время на потакание сиюминутным прихотям. Посвящать Дани в подробности вчерашнего вечера тоже не хотелось, да и посвящать-то было не во что, потому что, посадив пьяного парня в такси и назвав таксисту адрес, Крис с тяжелым сердцем отправился в соседний паб. Да и делиться со своим заместителем подробностями его найма на должность Хэмсворт тоже не горел желанием, тем более что Хиддлстон и в самом деле подписал его назначение, хотя полной уверенности в том, что тот знал, что подписывает, не было. 

И вот сейчас, после вчерашней молчаливой истерики в его доме, после этих глупых пьяных обжиманий с обдолбанным Дани, который сегодня ничего не помнил, после того, как Том сам сбежал со своего праздника с этой каланчой в очках, как окрестил его бывшего Крис, после всего этого - утром сэр Томас срывается.

Как Том срывается, Крис не видел ни разу за почти год знакомства, но сейчас был полностью уверен в том, что это именно срыв. Конечно, за девять месяцев отношений австралиец был свидетелем не малого количества истерик начальства. Хиддлстон истерил молча, иногда швырялся попавшимися под руку вещами, очень редко кричал, но никогда не... Не так. И с этим срочно нужно было что-то делать.   
\- «Миссисипи»? Боги, Томми... - внезапно вспомнил Крис и рассмеялся, вставая, на всякий случай снимая со спинки стула свою куртку. - Давай Дани, иди отсюда, я пойду спасать начальство и улаживать вопросы. Если не вернусь - до конца дня меня прикрываешь, ясно?

В офис директора BBC radio 1 Крис ворвался почти бегом, проигнорировав возмущение секретарши, тут же плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Картина, которая предстала его взору, не была предназначена ни для чьих иных глаз: Хиддлстон сидел на диване с прикрытыми глазами и слушал что-то гремящее в наушниках. Как он узнал, не открывая глаз, что уже не один, и как узнал, что находится в компании австралийца, так и осталось для последнего загадкой. А Том неожиданно расплылся в улыбке и протянул к нему руки, шепча слишком тихо, наверняка не слыша сам себя, но Хэмсворт разобрал:  
\- Крис... Ты знаешь, что это обо мне? Они поют, что «мое сердце стало холодной бесчувственной машиной»(5)... Ты слышал когда-то, как музыка распадается на молекулы, Крис? Иди ко мне, послушай... 

Хэмсворт даже не понял, как рванул Тома за вытянутую руку на себя, заставляя подняться. Отбросил в сторону его наушники, ничуть не заботясь о порче дорогущей радиотехники, нацепил на директора пальто и, найдя в верхнем ящике ключи от машины, потащил его, не особо сопротивляющегося, к парковке. Отдышался, лишь затаскивая его в убранную с утра приходящей прислугой квартиру. Всю дорогу Хиддлстон молчал отведя взгляд, не сопротивляясь действиям своего бывшего любовника и только после того как уже дома Крис раздел его, подталкивая к ванной, на ходу расстегивая на себе рубашку, загородил вход и уперся холодными руками ему в грудь.  
\- Не нужно. Я сам.   
\- Ты сам утонешь к чертовой матери в таком состоянии, Томми.   
\- Не утону, мне уже легче. Пожалуйста, Крис, - взмолился директор. - Я не смогу так. Если ты будешь меня касаться... я умру.

И Хэмсворт отступил. Оставив, дверь ванной открытой и прислушиваясь, к доносящимся оттуда звукам, он спустился на кухню, чтобы сварить для себя и Тома крепкий кофе, пытаясь продумать тактику дальнейшего поведения. К сожалению, великим стратегом он не был, а после ночи алкогольного забытья и ярких утренних событий, мысли упорно не хотели складываться во что-то конкретное, упорно возвращаясь к словам англичанина о том, что он не переживет если Крис коснется его. Хэмсворт и сам-то не знал, пережил бы он один вид обнаженного тела своего директора. Когда он пытался затолкать того в ванную его действия были скорее автоматическими - он не думал о том, что делает. А теперь, склонившись над банкой с ароматным, африканским кофе, держа в руках «свою» вымытую чашку, он понимал, что вряд ли смог бы не воспользоваться ситуацией.

От мыслей о границах собственной порядочности его отвлек Хиддлстон, завернутый в теплый плед, с мокрыми волосами, со всё еще слегка расфокусированным взглядом, он вошел в кухню и тут же занял свое место на табурете у окна.   
\- Полегче? - Поставив перед Томом чашку с крепким кофе без сахара, Крис так и остался стоять чуть поодаль, словно боясь, что сокращение дистанции может привести к непоправимым последствиям.  
\- Нет, мне все еще хорошо, - усмехнулся хозяин квартиры, отводя взгляд. - Только теперь еще и стыдно, и есть хочется.   
\- Горе ты, Томми, - Крис покачал головой, встряхивая отросшими волосами и рассматривая крошечные пылинки на мраморной кухонной столешнице. Казалось что вот так, не смотря в глаза, намного легче говорить о том, что действительно важно. - Что происходит? С тобой что-то творится, я же вижу.

Хиддлстон ответил молчанием, таким, что было слышно, как тикают часы в соседней комнате, как у кого-то из соседей играет «Comfortably Numb» Pink Floyd. И только когда Дэвид Гилмор закончил свое гитарное соло, а на окно прилипла особо крупная снежинка, Том заговорил:  
\- Я читал в своей жизни очень много книг, ты же знаешь. В одной из них была история про мальчика и колдуна. У мальчика было самое большое и любящее сердце, и колдун, который не знал, что такое любовь, предложил ему целый мир в обмен на него. Мальчик согласился, потому что ему казалось... Много чего казалось. И у него, правда, было все, что он только мог пожелать, но это всё не приносило удовлетворения, потому что не было у него больше его любящего сердца. И во всем, что он делал, во всем мире принадлежавшим ему - не было души. 

Он замолчал, подкуривая сигарету, а Крис замер на своем месте, боясь дышать, пытаясь не спугнуть откровения Тома. Понять, к чему он клонит было вовсе не сложно, но важно было услышать это от него самого. Однако Хиддлстон продолжал молча курить. С каждой следующей секундой его молчания, внутренности Криса сковывал страх того, что на этом час откровений подошел к концу, и англичанин вновь замкнется в себе, так и не открывшись полностью. В таком случае следующий его срыв должен был стать еще более эпичным, а этого никак нельзя было допустить, не в их положении. И Хэмсворт решился:  
\- Том, ты...  
\- Я! - перебил его директор, словно просыпаясь. - Я был королем, а ты был моим львиным сердцем(6). И обладая львиным сердцем, я мог сражаться с чудовищами в черном море. А без сердца я... ничто. - Он махнул рукой и как-то слишком резко затушил сигарету, задумчиво провел пальцем по украшенной морозным узором нижней части окна. - Когда я был совсем маленьким, мне очень нравились такие узоры. Я вставал на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть их при свете дня. Однажды мороз ударил внезапно, был вечер, на улице было темно. И вот я встал на цыпочки и заглянул в морозную темноту. Знаешь, что я там увидел? Свое отражение. Оно было искажено морозным узором, черное, разбитое и страшное. Я будто заглянул себе в душу. С той зимы я очень не люблю сказку о Снежной Королеве, ведь Кай он... Мальчик с ледышкой вместо сердца. В последние полтора месяца у меня такое чувство, что я без конца стою на цыпочках у окна и смотрю на отражающегося там мальчика. У него нет сердца, а я не могу двинуться, чтобы перестать смотреть, потому что вокруг меня осколки льда и они режут голые ступни, как стекло, и мне страшно и больно. 

Слушать все эти признания и оставаться на месте, было выше сил Криса. Хотелось сгрести Тома в объятия и говорить, что все обязательно будет хорошо, но ради сиюминутной слабости врать не хотелось, а предвидеть будущее не умел. Поэтому, он лишь опустился на корточки перед сидящим на стуле Томом и взял его холодные руки в свои ладони, заглянул во внезапно ясные и серьезные светлые глаза.  
\- Ты же знаешь что твое львиное сердце с тобой. Каждый день, каждый час я рядом, даже если ты и дальше будешь меня игнорировать и избегать, даже если случится конец света, мы встретим его на одном этаже.   
\- Это не то. Ты рядом, но ты не мой, ты не со мной, не во мне...  
\- Ты тоже не со мной, Томми! Ты с этим... - перебил его Крис, качая головой и поджимая губы, чтобы не наговорить сейчас того, о чём позже наверняка пожалеет. - Давай, мой хороший, ты же совсем холодный. Иди в постель, я принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть и горячий чай, а потом ты немного поспишь. 

Вздохнув, Хиддлстон послушно поднялся и поплелся к выходу из кухни. Уже в дверях он обернулся, поднимая на австралийца полные мольбы глаза.  
\- Крис... ты ведь останешься?  
Хэмсворт сглотнул вставший в горле ком и молча отвернулся, доставая чай с полки. 

______________________________  
(1) British Music Awards.   
(2) представление о мире в Индийской мифологии, позже введенное в классику Терри Пратчетом в его серии книг «Discworld».  
(3) Том называет Дани «Миссисипи» в честь песни Red Hot Chili Peppers «Dani California». Дальше по фику названия штатов тоже из-за ассоциаций с этой песней.  
(4) Клара Амфо, новая ведущая BBC radio 1 live lounge  
(5) Том слушает «The Handler» Muse.   
(6) Том проводит параллель с песней Of Monsters and Men «King and Lionheart».


	13. Глава Двенадцатая

Спал Том плохо. То и дело в сон пробирались образы из прошлого. Сны были настолько реальными, что казалось, можно протянуть руку и пригладить растрепавшиеся от резкого порыва ветра светлые волосы на голове любимого человека, но прежде чем он успел протянуть руку, Крис внезапно превратился в Грега, говорящего пьяным, заплетающимся языком о том, что любви не бывает. Том узнал этот момент, он помнил тот день: тогда они вчетвером — он с Крисом и Грег с его новой пассией — должны были ехать на скачки в Аскот, просто так, потому что был выходной, и ди-джей как-то умудрился достать пропуск, чтобы поразить свою подружку. В итоге, Грег опоздал, пришел один, с трудом держась на ногах и тут же заявил, что любовь — это торговая марка, бренд, придуманный писателями и голливудскими сценаристами. Хиддлстон расстроился за друга, и Крис, чтобы поднять своему любовнику настроение, не заботясь о том, что на них смотрят, опустился на одно колено и, взяв того за руку спросил, согласен ли он, что любовь существует и не против ли, чтобы он, Крис, до конца своих дней любил Тома?  
— Да, — сказал Том. — Я согласен.  
— Дурак! — хохотнул пьяный Грег. — Нафига весь этот цирк? Это же не игра Никс!  
— Дурак! — донеслось откуда-то сбоку.

Обернувшись, он увидел свою мать и сестер. «Дурак! Ну точно, конченный придурок!» — говорили они, а к ним добавлялись еще голоса и еще. А за окном уже шел снег, и снежинки почему-то оформлялись в очертания замерзшего зеркала, из отражения в котором на него смотрел мальчик с льдинкой вместо сердца, и Том знал, что этот мальчик — он сам.  
— Поздравляю, мистер Хиддлстон, Вы многого добьетесь на этой должности! Кто, если не Вы? — сказал мальчик из зеркала голосом Бена Купера, а вокруг засверкали вспышки фотокамер, вгоняя Тома в состояние паники так, что лоб моментально покрылся испариной, а воздух вокруг стал таким густым, что никак не мог попасть в легкие.

Том так и проснулся — весь мокрый, задыхающийся, кашляющий то ли от кислородного голодания, то ли от чего-то иного, что сдавило грудь. Слабость во всем теле с трудом позволила встать с кровати и пройтись до ванной и обратно. Тело охватил озноб, горло першило так, словно накануне он сожрал чертов айсберг. Кое-как, нашарив рукой телефон, Хиддлстон набрал номер секретарши. Тут же закашлялся, пытаясь поздороваться, прочистил горло, но и это не помогло. С горем пополам объяснив девушке, что, видимо, он заболел и не сможет прийти сегодня на работу, и все дела нужно перенести до понедельника, (хорошо, что уже четверг, а за три дня должно полегчать), на прощание добавил, чтобы та позвонила Грегу Джеймсу. Без особой уверенности в том, что девушка слышала последнюю просьбу, не в силах выдавить из себя больше ни слова, он отключил телефон, чуть ли не с головой закутываясь в одеяло, моментально проваливаясь в беспокойный сон.

Сквозь сон ему казалось, что кто-то говорит с ним, перед глазами мелькали тени и, проснувшись в следующий раз, Том обнаружил рядом с собой Грега с чашкой горячего ароматного чая.  
— О, проснулся, спящая красавица! — заявил парень, оставляя чашку на тумбочке, включая ночник и зашторивая окно. — Давай, милый, садись и пей.  
— Сколько сейчас времени? — одними губами спросил Хиддлстон, поднимаясь на подушках и делая пару глотков горячего напитка. Голос слушался плохо, в горло будто вставили с десяток лезвий, а в груди разрасталось адское пламя.  
— Восемь вечера, я только пришел, полчаса в аптеке стоял за лекарствами для тебя. Ты, видимо, проспал весь день, я тебе звонил, ты не брал трубку. — Ди-джей опустился на край кровати и протянул руку, прикасаясь ко лбу своего босса. — Ты весь горишь, Томми. Насморк есть? Нет? Хорошо. Горло болит? Кашель? Ну, давай, допивай чай, потом в душ. Знаю, что холодно, но нужно переодеть тебя в чистую одежду, а потом спустимся вниз. Я принес бульон, тебе надо поесть перед приемом лекарств, а таскаться со всем этим по лестнице сто раз я не буду, ты мне и так дополнительные часы не оплатишь за то, что я с тобой тут вожусь. Хотя, мог бы повысить зарплату, между прочим. Никакого прока от твоего директорства!

Последние слова он говорил уже забирая из рук друга пустую чашку, помогая встать и раздеться. Хиддлстон, будучи совершенно без сил, послушно делал все, что ему говорил Грег, понимая, что так быстрее станет лучше, но после сна мысли упорно возвращались к образам и событиям вчерашнего дня. В голове никак не укладывалось, что он на самом деле натворил все то, о чем помнил, и, что Крис действительно был вчера тут, держал за руки, слушал его бред. Все было туманно, и Том переживал, что это может являться лишь плодом его воспаленного температурой разума, его больного воображения. Эту загадку, сам того не зная, помог решить ди-джей. Отрегулировав воду в душе и, поставив больного директора под теплые струи, парень уселся на крышку унитаза и, наблюдая за вялыми движениями друга, все же не сдержал свое любопытство:  
— Хэмсворт был тут вчера? – и, фыркнув в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Тома, объяснил: — У тебя в раковине две чашки кофе. Он увез тебя вчера с работы, а сегодня явился помятый, не бритый и во вчерашних шмотках, а Дани всем уже растрепал, что ты вчера ему «собеседование» устроил…  
— Северная Дакота много болтает, — прохрипел директор, стуча зубами, выключил воду и поспешил укутаться в услужливо предложенное другом полотенце.  
— Не бойся, мы с Миллсом его уже прижали — больше трепать не будет. Скажи, вы поговорили наконец? Нет? Том, вы с Крисси просто обязаны решить свои проблемы. Весь коллектив так развалится! У нас и так уже все разбились на «тим Том» и «тим Крис», и в редактуре у вас, между прочим, один этот Мартин за твоего бывшего. Там полный пиздец, родной, я не знаю, как твой Хэмс на себя руки не наложил еще, он весь отдел практически самостоятельно тянет. А через неделю опять стажеров пришлют, и что будет дальше? Ты хоть интересовался, что там происходит? Нет? Дебил! Знаешь, честно говоря, не удивлюсь, если не сегодня так завтра у тебя на столе появится заявление об увольнении. И, боюсь, не одно.  
— Не надо заявление, — Хиддлстон, до этого молча выслушивающий назидания друга, как раз переоделся в теплый домашний костюм и так и застыл посреди спальни, глядя на Джеймса большими глазами. — Грег, он не может уйти… Он не уйдет! Он что-то говорил тебе?  
— А что ты сделал для того, чтобы он не ушел? — Усмехнулся ди-джей и легкими пинками погнал Тома в гостиную, там усадил на диван и, укутав в теплый плед, выдал ему пульт от телевизора, а сам исчез на кухне. Вернувшись, он поставил тарелку с горячим бульоном на низкий столик перед диваном и, торжественно вручив Тому ложку, устроился прямо на пушистом ковре. — Как ты себе это представляешь, чтобы он мне что-то сказал? Крис взрослый мальчик и понимает, что я тут же доложу тебе. Передо мной он как всегда улыбается и хвастается мышцами, корчит тупого довольного жизнью кенгуру. Только вот на днях рассказал про стажеров, спросил, не смогу ли я помочь. Я смогу и помогу ему, но ты же видишь его хотя бы на этих ваших собраниях! Ты же…

Он запнулся, глядя, на кусающего губы Тома, который смотрел в одну точку, бездумно перебирая ложкой в тарелке с бульоном. Выглядел директор очень плохо, и Грег тут же устыдил себя за то, что вместо того, чтобы подбодрить друга, он вываливает на него неприятные истины. Коснувшись его руки, он примирительно улыбнулся.  
— Ешь давай. Потом чай и таблетки. И, может, расскажешь, что вчера тут было?  
— Ничего не было, — прохрипел Том, прокашлявшись. — Наговорил ему всякого. Не уверен, что именно, такое впечатление, будто все в тумане. Хорошая трава у этого Алабамы.  
— Он Дани, и да, трава хорошая, — расплылся в улыбке ди-джей и похлопал друга по коленке. — Чего ты на него так вызверился? Он классный пацан, тебе обычно такие нравились.  
— Крис спит с ним.  
— Слушай, а может тебя до сих пор не отпустило, м? — Грег внимательно всмотрелся в лицо друга. — Ты че, совсем остатком мозгов поехал? Хэмс по тебе сохнет, ходит по коридорам тенью отца Гамлета и смотрит глазами побитой собаки, по нескольку часов на день гипнотизирует дверь твоего офиса. Как такое вообще в твою больную голову пришло?  
— Я видел…  
— Никогда не поверю! — оборвал его Грег, не позволяя договорить и продолжая что-то доказывать, но Том уже не слушал треп друга. Послушно приняв лекарства и поправив сползший плед, он прикрыл глаза, мысленно возвращаясь к событиям последних двух дней, прокручивая у себя в голове все произошедшее. При более тщательном анализе пришлось признать несостоятельность своих подозрений, а с учетом того, что новый второй муз.редактор тот еще торчок и факта, (любезно подсказанного продолжающим распинаться ди-джеем), что австралиец никогда бы не воспользовался таким его состоянием, как не воспользовался вчера и состоянием самого Хиддлстона, выходило, что именно Дани приставал к Крису. Так что теория о том, что интимные отношения в отделе муз.редактуры между главным и замом сохранились и после его, Тома, повышения, разлетелась пылью, и он уж было открыл рот, чтобы признаться в своей неправоте, но тут же закрыл его, услышав звонок в дверь, а затем щелчок поворачивающегося в замке ключа.

— Либо твоя мама, либо Хэмсворт, — оценил ситуацию ди-джей. — Воры в десять вечера не полезут, да и ключом открывать бы не стали.  
— У мамы нет ключа, только у тебя есть.  
— Ну, видишь, не только, — фыркнул парень и тут же расплылся в довольной улыбке, глядя на вошедшего. - О, папочка пришел!

* * *

Крис не находил себе места, разрываясь между обязанностями и желанием быть совершенно в другом месте. Прошлой ночью он так и не смог уйти от Тома — оставлять его одного, пусть и спящего, особенно в свете всего сказанного, казалось неправильным, да и не хотелось, и он остался. В итоге он почти не спал, пытаясь придумать хоть один вариант развития событий, в котором они снова смогли бы быть вместе, и оба сохранили бы работу. Как и многие месяцы до этого, сейчас это все еще казалось невозможным. Вернуться в Америку тоже было не вариантом, ведь тогда, даже если получилось бы возобновить отношения, отсутствие возможности просыпаться вместе, видеть счастливую немного смущенную улыбку по утрам, касаться друг друга, когда захочется — все это приравнивалось к категории «не вместе», а короткие встречи пару раз в год были вовсе не тем, о чем мечтал австралиец.

В отношения на расстоянии он не верил, но с каждым прошедшим днем шанс, что Хиддлстон снова обратит на него внимание, становился все меньше, а мысль о возвращении на MTV казалась все более привлекательной. Крис даже связался со старыми коллегами из Нью-Йорка, чтобы между делом узнать насчет свободных вакансий. Отчуждение Тома он бы пережил и все бы ничего, но к нему добавилась еще и открытая вражда со стороны всего коллектива, который раньше души не чаял в Хэмсворте, а теперь делал все, чтобы выжить его если не со свету, то по крайней мере из здания ВВС. Обстановка в отделе музыкальной редактуры была, мягко говоря, натянутой, да и отношения с ди-джеями и продюсерами оставляли желать лучшего, а все из-за того, что в их разрыве, не зная подробностей, все по умолчанию обвинили именно Криса.

Думал ли он, что при этом всем чувствовал Том? Думал. Откровенно говоря, мистер Хиддлстон выглядел совсем плохо, и в глубине души австралиец даже надеялся, что это из-за него. Однако его директор всегда старался вести себя рационально и заглушать чувства и эмоции еще большим количеством работы. Зная об этой его особенности, рассчитывать на какое-то не уместное с профессиональной точки зрения проявление чувств, было бы очень глупо и оставалось только, брать пример с Тома, заваливая себя работой. Впрочем, получивший «в наследство» все обязанности музыкального редактора, которые раньше исполнял Хиддлстон, Крис не продержался и недели и очень скоро устроил полное переформирование отдела. Когда пришел Дани, стало проще и в начале даже показалось, что рабочий день вернулся в привычную колею, но Илай с Гэри не перестали устраивать мелкие пакости, так что все равно приходилось торчать в студиях с утра до ночи и перепроверять всю работу.

И вот, когда казалось, что хуже быть уже не может, и надо срочно решать, что делать со своей жизнью дальше, мистер Хиддлстон, его Томми, наконец, срывается и дает волю эмоциям. Оставшись с ним на ночь, сидя на краю кровати, поправляя сбившееся одеяло и почти невесомо касаясь отросших кудряшек на голове, Крис думал о том, в каком же напряжении должно быть находился директор в последние недели, если все это привело к такому срыву. Безумно хотелось лечь рядом, обнять, прижав к себе и, уткнувшись носом в изгиб шеи, вдохнуть запах любимого тела. Подсознание уговаривало поддаться желаниям, увещевало, что Том вовсе не будет против, а сознание, наоборот, уговаривало не прикасаться, напоминало, что это все может вовсе ничего и не значить для их будущего.

Забрав утром связку запасных ключей от дома Хиддлстона (главным образом, чтобы закрыть входную дверь), Хэмсворт намеревался зайти к директору после обеда. Но, разгребая рабочие завалы, очнулся только глубоким вечером, да и то, услышав от кого-то из проходящих мимо открытой двери в его офис, что директора сегодня нет на рабочем месте. Выйдя в коридор, он тут же столкнулся нос к носу с взмыленным Грегом Джеймсом, орущим на кого-то по телефону что-то о том, что ему срочно нужен куриный бульон, и от качества бульона будет зависеть будущее radio 1. Сложив два плюс два, Крис лишь глубоко втянул носом воздух и постарался как можно быстрее закончить запланированную на сегодня работу, собираясь после поехать прямиком к Тому домой, уговаривая себя, что ключи-то вернуть в любом случае надо.

Присутствие машины ди-джея у дома Хиддлстона не удивило и, расплатившись с таксистом, Крис поднялся на крыльцо. Не имея четкого плана, он решил, что будет действовать по обстоятельствам, но не уйдет, пока не поговорит с Томом. Для приличия позвонив в дверной звонок, он открыл дверь ключом и прошел в гостиную. Начальство обнаружилось на диване, укутанное в теплое одеяло по самый кончик носа, Грег же сидел на ковре рядом. Увидев Хэмсворта, он ухмыльнулся:  
— О, папочка пришел!  
— Грегси, детка, сделай одолжение, исчезни. Папе с мамой нужно поговорить, — не сдержавшись хохотнул австралиец.  
— Мама болеет, так что взасос не целуйтесь, — продолжил глумиться ди-джей, поднявшись на ноги и похлопав редактора по плечу. — Я буду на кухне, если что, сделаю ему еще чай. Тебе кофе?

Хэмсворт благодарно кивнул, стаскивая с себя пальто и шарф, садясь на край дивана. Хиддлстон на самом деле выглядел больным и слабым — молча наблюдая за общением мужчин, он лишь пару раз кашлянул да подтянул ноги, позволяя редактору сесть, но Крис среагировал моментально, уложив его ноги к себе на колени и кутая в одеяло, как мумию. Собравшийся возразить Том тут же закашлялся и только покрепче закутался, снова пряча кончик носа.  
— Ты у врача был? — тихо спросил Крис, непроизвольно поглаживая ноги мужчины.  
— Нет. Грегси принес лекарства. Если завтра не станет лучше — схожу. — Хиддлстон вымученно улыбнулся, стесняясь собственной хрипоты и перейдя на шепот, спросил: — Ты правда был тут вчера? Мне не приснилось?  
— Смотря, что ты помнишь, — усмехнулся блондин, заговорщицки подмигивая, стараясь не меняться в лице, ощущая, как внутри все холодеет от ужаса осознания того, что Том может и вовсе не помнить всего сказанного вчера, или совсем не иметь это в виду. — Если помнишь горячие поцелуи и бурный секс, то это тебе приснилось.  
— Ну, зачем ты так? Помню, что вел себя как истеричка, наделал глупостей, наговорил тебе всякого.  
— Жалеешь о том, что наговорил?  
— Знаешь, нет. — Том решительно мотнул головой и откинул одеяло, садясь на подушках. — Давно нужно было тебе это все сказать. Вообще, нужно было произнести все это вслух для того, чтобы как-то понять… переосмыслить.  
— Ты не то помнишь, милый мой, — грустно усмехнулся Крис и покачал головой. - То, что ты вчера говорил, было очень чувственно, очень по-настоящему, может быть тебе от этого и полегчало, но того, что «давно нужно было сказать» я так и не услышал.  
— Но…  
— Не нужно, Томми. Просто скажи мне — что дальше?  
— Зависит от тебя, от того, что ты мне ответишь: если ты меня все еще любишь, то я сделаю все…  
— Мама, папа, я захожу! — Раздался с кухни голос ди-джея. — Если вы раздеты, то прикройтесь, пожалуйста, у меня ранимая психика!  
— Вот заводи после этого детей, — не удержавшись, Крис закатил глаза так, чтобы парень наверняка это заметил. Том в свою очередь никак не отреагировал, лишь немного отстранился, откидываясь на подушки. Благодарно кивнул, забирая из рук друга чашку горячего чая с молоком, сопровождая это действие очень выразительным взглядом.  
— Ну что ты, папка, ты же любишь меня! — протянул Грег, растягивая губы в улыбке. — Да и вообще, если бы не я, ты бы на работе давно на себя руки наложил.  
— Да, Грегси, слушай, насчет этого… Еще раз спасибо, если бы ты не взял этих стажеров…  
— Да ладно, — отмахнулся ди-джей и тут же посерьезнел. — Крисси, ну ты как, остаешься? Я бы домой сходил, а одного нашего больного оставлять не хочу, он безумно капризный и жалостливый в такие дни.  
— Остаюсь, — немного подумав, Хэмсворт решительно кивнул: все, что было действительно важно, он уже услышал, а остальное могло подождать, по крайней мере, пока Тому не станет лучше. — Еще раз спасибо, друг. Я позвоню, если что.

Попрощавшись с коллегой, Крис проводил его до двери и по дороге обратно завернул на кухню. Проведя ревизию в холодильнике, он решил сходить в круглосуточный супермаркет неподалеку, как только больной уляжется спать, чтобы купить самое необходимое хотя бы на завтрак. Уже намереваясь вернуться в гостиную, он обернулся на шорох со стороны двери. На пороге кухни, все так же закутанный в теплое одеяло стоял Том, улыбаясь самой ясной из всех его улыбок.  
— Что? — Хэмсворт тут же растерялся, а тот потянулся к подключенному к маленьким колонкам ай-поду и, листая музыку в нем, признался:  
— Помнишь, в первый день, когда мы с тобой познакомились… — Он закашлялся, но тут же прочистил горло и продолжил: — Тогда, в первый день, я налетел на тебя из-за песни. Ты помнишь что это была за песня?

Крис, непроизвольно улыбаясь, любуясь ясной, счастливой улыбкой на лице любимого мужчины, покачал головой. Сейчас, смотря на Тома, находясь так близко от него, собираясь остаться с ним еще на одну ночь, и на сей раз уж точно спать рядом — сейчас он не вспомнил бы и список, выходящих в этом месяце альбомов, который знал наизусть. А Хиддлстон тем временем нашел нужную песню и нажал на «play»: из маленьких колонок тут же раздались так хорошо знакомые аккорды той самой песни, с которой австралиец безбожно облажался в свое время.  
— Он тут поет «say something, something like you love me, less you wanna move away from the noise of this place» (1), и я вдруг подумал… — Он подошел ближе и порывисто обнял Криса, прижимаясь к нему своим горячим телом, укутывая одеялом их обоих, и горячо зашептал, уткнувшись губами в плечо: — Я люблю тебя. Если бы ты только знал, как сильно я тебя люблю. Прости, что никогда не говорил этого. Прости меня. Дай мне шанс, Крис. Я все исправлю. Я еще не знаю как, но я придумаю.  
— Мы придумаем, — перебил его Хэмсворт, счастливо улыбаясь и легко касаясь губами горячего лба. — Как только тебе станет лучше, мы обязательно придумаем, а сейчас, пойдем в постель.  
— Вместе?  
— Нет, ну если ты очень хочешь, я могу конечно, позвать этого твоего, в очках, — фыркнул австралиец, но тут же устыдился под укоризненным взглядом Тома и примирительно поцеловал того в плечо поверх одеяла. — Конечно вместе, куда же я денусь. Пойдем, мумий мой, я две ночи нормально не спал.  
______________________________  
(1) Том цитирует песню Mumford & Sons — «Believe»


	14. Глава Тринадцатая

— Ты постоянно выглядываешь в окно. Ждешь кого-то?

Том отвлекся от изучения зимнего пейзажа за окном и растерянно посмотрел на гремящего посудой на его кухне Криса. В домашней толстовке и спортивных штанах тот был безумно теплым и родным, но Хиддлстона все еще не покидало чувство, будто все происходящее в последние дни — какой-то совершенно чудесный сон, очень припозднившееся Рождественское чудо. На деле же происходило не многое, но почти постоянное присутствие австралийца в его квартире в последние двое суток навевало мысли о том, что кто-то, в кого не слишком-то верилось, наконец, вспомнил о молодом директоре BBC radio 1 и решил все же подарить ему немного счастья.  
— Нет, — ответил Том улыбаясь. - Ты, наверное, скажешь, что это глупо, но мне кажется, что теперь, когда ты тут, снег на улице обязательно должен растаять. Он начал идти, когда ты ушел, и я подумал… Извини, это и правда очень глупо.  
— Томми… — Хэмсворт тут же отложил сковородку, которую достал было с полки, и подошел, опускаясь на колени рядом с сидящим мужчиной, обнимая его за бедра и поднимая на него полный нежности взгляд. — Ты такой трогательный сейчас. Где же раньше все это было? Зачем ты прятал это от меня? Сводил меня с ума своей рациональностью!  
— Я так привык. Но с тобой мне хочется по-другому, по-настоящему. — Он пожал плечами, запутываясь пальцами в отросших светлых волосах своего мужчины и, легко помассировал его затылок, отпустил только за тем, чтобы коснуться легкой щетины на щеках, невесомо провести по губам и снова зарыться в волосы. Крис не остался в долгу и ответил на эту ласку, дернув Тома за бедра, по-хозяйски притягивая к себе, уткнулся лицом в его пах, глубоко втягивая носом запах сквозь ткань домашних штанов, от чего Хиддлстон моментально вспыхнул: — Черт! Крис, перестань, если ты не хочешь, я же не железный.  
— Думаешь, я железный? — Тот только усмехнулся с отчаянием и тут же игриво укусил его за бедро, моментально отстраняясь, возвращаясь к приготовлению обеда. — Я каждую минуту напоминаю себе, что ты еще слаб, что еще полностью не оправился, что мы вообще еще ничего не обсудили. У тебя есть хоть какой-то план? Или мы должны будем до конца наших дней прятаться ото всех и быть вместе только в стенах твоего дома?

План у Тома был, но очень не четкий и слишком приблизительный, не гарантирующий совершенно никакого успеха, который, по сути, сводился к банальному «все будет хорошо». Откровенно говоря, в последние пару дней его голова была занята вовсе не разработкой плана по обретению счастливого будущего, а восторгами от того, что Крис наконец-то рядом, и еще тем, что Крис ведет себя очень отстраненно. Конечно, они разговаривали, спали вместе, касались друг друга, но австралиец ни разу не поцеловал его, ни говоря уже о чем-то большем, а сегодня утром вообще сбежал в душ, как только понял, что Хиддлстон проснулся. Сначала, обратив на это внимание, Том подумал, что, возможно, такое поведение вызвано ревностью, все же Хэмсворт видел его с Мэттом, вполне вероятно, учитывая оговорки про «каланчу в очках», что он вообразил худшее, поэтому утром, как только блондин вышел из душа, поспешил прояснить ситуацию.  
— Том, — ответил ему Крис, легко сжимая его коленку и тут же отстраняясь. — Я всегда буду ревновать тебя к нему, потому что он — большая часть твоей жизни и, так или иначе, многое для тебя значит. Но, я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что здесь и сейчас есть только я. И я от тебя не уйду и тебе не позволю уйти от меня, ты понимаешь?

Том понимал и был более чем согласен с таким положением вещей. Вместе с тем, чувствуя себя с утра намного лучше, он вполне справедливо полагал, что такое заявление просто необходимо подкрепить каким-то действием, но Хэмсворт только подал ему чистое полотенце и ушел заваривать кофе. Всю первую половину дня они не говорили ни о чем серьезном, да и не делали ничего — посмотрели фильм, поиграли в приставку, Крис рассказал о коллективных сплетнях, а после обеда Том, сморенный лекарствами, уснул прямо на диване в гостиной.

Проснулся он, когда на улице было уже темно. Криса рядом не было, так что Хиддлстон даже успел испугаться, что тот ушел, но потом заметил свет, исходящий из-под плотно прикрытой двери на кухню. Сладко зевнув, умыв лицо в ванной и причесав пятерней отросшие волосы, он критично оглядел себя в зеркале и, скорчив рожу своему унылому отражению, пошел искать австралийца. Тот, как и ожидалось, был на кухне. Видимо, сбежав сюда, чтобы не разбудить Тома, стащив его ноутбук и наушники, Крис устроился с ними за столом. Директор аж застыл в дверях в первую секунду, умиляясь на представшую перед ним картину, но очень скоро пришел в себя.  
— С каких пор ты знаешь пароль от моего компьютера? — смеясь, спросил он, стаскивая с головы Хэмсворта наушники.  
— О, ты проснулся! — Крис немного смутился и пожал плечами, робко улыбаясь. — Я и не знал. Я типа взломал его. Ты же не против?  
— Ну, вообще, ты «типа» мог просто спросить. «Взломал«… — Хиддлстон даже присвистнул, доставая из холодильника молоко и включая чайник, чтобы заварить чай. — У тебя есть еще какие-то скрытые таланты, о которых я не подозреваю?  
— Об остальных ты в курсе.  
— Уже подзабыл. — Том не удержался от колкости, но тут же мысленно отругал себя за это и поспешил вернуться к безопасным темам. — Никаких файлов не повредил, я надеюсь.  
— Не-а. Я проверил.  
— Копался у меня в компьютере?  
— Да у тебя там и копаться нечего, скукотища одна. Из компромата только детские фотки и две песни Бибера. Даже порнушки нет, Томми, как ты живешь?  
— Порнушка хорошо спрятана. — Рассмеялся Том и поставил перед мужчиной чашку с чаем, занимая свое любимое место на табуретке у окна. По привычке потянулся за сигаретами, но наткнувшись на строгий взгляд австралийца, закрыл пачку, тут же откладывая ее, но через несколько секунд снова взял в руки, продолжая просто вертеть в пальцах, обдумывая вдруг пришедшую в голову мысль.  
— Ох, да кури уже! — Раздраженный голос Криса вырвал его из раздумий и заставил тут же расплыться в благодарной улыбке. — Только окно не открывай, а то опять продует, и снова будешь валяться в постели.

Хиддлстон согласно кивнул и подкурил долгожданную сигарету. Всё-таки болеть он не любил главным образом потому, что в такие дни нельзя было окружить себя привычным облаком дыма, в котором намного легче думалось. Вот и сейчас, с наслаждением затягиваясь и выдыхая дым в потолок, он уверенно кивнул своим мыслям, утверждая внезапно оформившийся план действий и, прочистив все еще немного саднившее горло, поинтересовался у снова уставившегося в монитор мужчины:  
— Крис, ты хочешь остаться работать на радио?  
— Хочешь уволить меня? — Усмехнулся австралиец, отвлекаясь и тут же закрывая крышку ноутбука, поняв, что им предстоит серьезный разговор. — Я думал об этом. Я могу уйти, но реальные перспективы для карьерного роста сейчас только в Калифорнии. А прозябать на какой-то студии звукозаписи, работать на i-tunes или еще какие-то музыкальные приложения, это… Назови меня старомодным, если хочешь, но по сравнению с этими перспективами мне на самом деле очень нравится моя работа. Да и ты не поедешь в Лос- Анджелес, Том, а без тебя…  
— Нет, я думал о другом. — Хиддлстон широко улыбнулся. - Что, если уволюсь я?  
— И ты не будешь ненавидеть себя всю жизнь за то, что отказался от любимой работы из-за меня?  
— Из-за нас, — поправил его Том. - Нет. Знаешь, дело в том, что мне не очень-то по душе работа директора. Это не мое. В этом нет места ни для творчества, ни для полета фантазии — только встречи да бумажки. Все вокруг потрясающие личности, они что-то делают, что-то создают, а я только одобряю или нет. Не хочу, никогда не хотел. Да и к тебе не прийти, не посидеть у вас в отделе, ведь сразу же скажут, что мы с тобой снова вместе, а значит, я нарушаю условия контракта.  
— И что дальше, — прищурился Крис. — Поедем в Лос-Анджелес?  
— Нет. Я подумал, тем более, если ты хочешь остаться, почему бы мне не вернуться преподавать?

Хэмсворт поднялся на ноги и прошелся по кухне, обдумывая слова директора. Включил вытяжку над плитой, чтобы хоть как-то развеять сигаретный дым, открыл холодильник, изучая его содержимое и так и замер напротив него на некоторое время. Том терпеливо ждал, пока его мужчина придет в себя и не торопил, хотя и не мог понять, почему этот вариант так смутил музыкального редактора, ведь теоретически это было не простым шагом именно для него, для Хиддлстона.  
— Окей. — Наконец отмер Крис, захлопывая дверцу холодильника и обернулся, сложив руки на груди. — А где в этом созидательный момент? Что ты будешь создавать? В чем будет выражаться твое творчество, которое по твоим словам приносит тебе удовлетворение от работы. В составлении учебного плана?  
— В открытии и развитии талантов. Быть учителем, тем более обучать истории чего-то, это же… Это, как быть богом. Представь — перед тобой десятки людей, которым ты пересказываешь о вещах, которые изменили мир. Я всегда обожал это! Видеть, как широко распахиваются их глаза, когда они понимают, что развитие музыки в мире определил лишь один раскуренный косяк (1). Что, если бы не это, Beatles так и продолжили бы петь односложные песенки (2) и вряд ли вошли бы в историю, а приравнивались бы ко всяким там Backstreet Boys и One Direction, как и остальные бойз-бэнды на протяжении истории. Подумай, Крис! Прошлое определяет будущее. Это же так безумно важно, последовательность развития музыки у нас и в Америке и каждое их пересечение, которое обязательно приносит что-то новое, взрывающее мозг! И, да, на radio 1 прямо сейчас мы творим историю — Адель и Сэм Смит, и те же Coldplay… Но рассказывать кому-то об этом тоже важно.  
— Ну, если ты так об этом думаешь… если тебе это принесет удовольствие, то я не против. — Хэмсворт вернулся на свое место за столом, взял Тома за руку и прижался губами к ладони. — Скажи, что требуется от меня.  
— Я не знаю, — Хиддлстон тут же помрачнел. — Я не могу вот прямо завтра пойти и уволиться, я обещал Куперу, что останусь, пока он не утвердится на должности. Мне нужно встретиться с ним, узнать, как скоро это случится, чтобы понять, когда я могу освободить пост. А пока, да, нам, видимо, придется скрываться и быть вместе только в стенах моего дома, как ты и сказал.  
— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласился австралиец, все еще не выпуская его руки и касаясь губами уже запястья. Том посмотрел на него собираясь спросить, что тот делает, и тут же утонул в так хорошо знакомом расфокусированном от желания и возбуждения взгляде блондина. По телу пробежали мурашки, а в штанах неожиданно стало очень тесно. Облизав моментально пересохшие губы чуть медленнее, чем требовалось, он прошептал, окидывая мужчину выразительно взглядом:  
— Знаешь, Крис, я вдруг понял, что безумно голоден и, кажется, не могу больше терпеть. А ты?

* * *

Как они очутились в спальне, Крис не помнил. Он вообще мало что соображал, повинуясь инстинктам, отдаваясь поглощающему его чувству эйфории, от того, что, наконец, дорвался до столь желанного разгоряченного тела. Последние дни рядом с мужчиной, которого он любил и желал, в которые он заставлял себя сдерживаться и не прикасаться лишний раз, чтобы не сорваться, давали о себе знать, и сейчас сексуальное напряжение било через край. Его рука скользнула под резинку штанов Хиддлстона, обхватывая напряженный член, вырывая у них обоих стоны желания, нетерпения и облегчения от долгожданной близости.

— Поцелуй меня, — прошептал Том, выгибаясь в его руках, обжигая дыханием кожу в изгибе шеи. — Я хочу твой рот.  
— Где именно, господин директор? Не могли бы Вы быть поконкретнее? — прорычал Хэмсворт ему в губы, невесомо касаясь, дразня его, продолжая уверенно двигать рукой в его штанах, размазывая по головке выступившие капли смазки.  
— Ох, черт! — Директор запутался пальцами в его волосах, совсем сходя с ума от такого обращения к себе и от умелых ласк своего мужчины. — Везде… Хочу везде!  
— Ненасытный, жадный Томми, — выдохнул Крис, накрывая его рот своим, сминая его губы в жестком, требовательном поцелуе. Подчиняя его себе, он ворвался языком внутрь, буквально трахая его, глотая сладкие стоны. Оторвавшись, чувствуя, что Том уже на грани, он толкнул его на кровать, резко рванул за бедра, притягивая к краю, избавил от ненужной одежды и устроился на коленях перед ним.

Англичанин следил за Крисом, приподнявшись на локтях. Он тяжело дышал сквозь приоткрытый рот так, что губы слишком быстро высыхали, и приходилось часто облизывать их. Его возбужденный член подрагивал, истекая смазкой на живот, и несколько мгновений Хэмсворт нагло любовался этим зрелищем, оглаживая руками длинные ноги своего мужчины. И только лишь тогда, когда Том, не сдержавшись, потянулся рукой вниз, обхватывая пальцами свой напряженный орган, он, понимая, что не может и дальше мучить любимого, коснулся приоткрытыми губами головки, не отстраняя его руки, позволяя ему самому направлять член себе в рот. И, стоило почти до половины вобрать его, как Хиддлстон тут же выгнулся всем телом, закидывая руки назад, комкая изящными пальцами простынь, толкаясь бедрами еще глубже, заставляя Криса покорно расслабить горло.

Где-то на границе сознания билась мысль о том, что больше всего сейчас хочется широко развести в стороны эти совершенные ноги и, наскоро подготовив, войти в горячее тело, подчиняя себе, но австралиец видел, что в таком состоянии его любовник не продержится и пары минут: разметавшись по кровати, он изгибался всем телом, хватал ртом воздух, касался пальцами своих сосков, тут же вскрикивая и кусая себя за запястье. Наблюдая эту картину, Крис понимал, что его выдержка после долгого воздержания тоже находится в весьма печальном состоянии, и все же, лучше было довести Тома до оргазма ртом и оторваться, как следует уже во втором раунде. Он так и поступил и скоро, проглотив выстрелившую ему в горло вязкую сперму, дорожкой из поцелуев поднялся вверх, устраиваясь рядом, подтягивая разморенного мужчину к себе и горячо целуя в губы, делясь с ним его вкусом. Том лишь что-то простонал, лениво выгибаясь, прижимаясь ближе, но, стоило Крису смять руками его ягодицы, вжимая в себя и провести пальцами по ложбинке между ними, как его директор отстранился упершись руками в грудь, и смущенно отводя взгляд.  
— Мне нужно в душ, я грязный, — немного охрипшим голосом признался он, тут же наклоняясь и невесомо целуя в шею.  
— К черту, Томми. — Хэмсворт коснулся пальцами его подбородка, заставляя посмотреть в глаза и, потянувшись, снова легко коснулся губами его губ. — У меня есть презервативы, обойдемся так. Не уходи, я слишком хочу тебя.  
— Нет, я так не могу. Может, минет? Хочешь?  
— Хочу, но потом. Я не могу это объяснить, но я должен взять тебя.  
— Заявить на меня свои права и сделать своим? Значит, я пойду, я быстро, обещаю.  
— Может, тогда в душе? Давай я пойду с тобой…  
— Нет. Вот же ебарь-террорист! — Тихо рассмеялся он и, проведя губами по груди австралийца, тут же отстранился, поднимаясь с кровати.  
— Только не растягивай себя слишком, я хочу сам! — Хэмсворт покачал головой и, пользуясь тем, что Том скрылся в ванной, поднялся, чтобы разжечь камин, переживая, что его любимый снова простудится, между делом, тихо ворча себе под нос: — Тиран… Не нравится ему роль директора, видите ли, за то командовать ему очень нравится! А у меня тут яйца отвалятся, пока он мыться будет. Ни грамма уважения к подчиненным.

В голове тут же всплыла мысль о сексе на рабочем столе в кабинете директора радиостанции и, плотоядно усмехаясь, представляя себе «с иголочки» одетого Хиддлстона с уложенными волосами, идеально прямой спиной и расстегнутой ширинкой, Крис вернулся в постель, откидываясь на подушках. Ждать и вправду пришлось не очень долго, хотя в тот момент ему казалось, что прошла целая вечность. Член успел опасть, но мошонка действительно все еще отзывалась тянущей болью от тщательно сдерживаемого в последние дни возбуждения, которое теперь просто сводило с ума. Он даже пожалел, что сказал Тому не растягивать себя слишком, но с другой стороны безумно хотелось видеть, как его строгое начальство выгибается, слышать такие любимые стоны как можно дольше.

Из собственных фантазий его вырвал звук открывающейся двери ванной. Том был полностью обнаженным и его полу возбужденный член указывал прямиком на Криса. Но подходить англичанин почему-то не торопился, остановившись у края кровати, пожирая лежащего на ней мужчину глазами.  
— Что? — спросил Хэмсворт, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
— Ты совершенный! — выдохнул Хиддлстон. — Сними трусы, я хочу видеть тебя целиком.  
— Господин директор, когда Вы говорите таким приказным тоном, я начинаю задумываться о том, что, возможно, это мне нужно было сходить в душ. — Ухмыльнулся Крис, послушно избавляясь от остатков одежды и снова раскидываясь на кровати, позволяя Тому смотреть на себя. Чувствуя, как снова заводится под таким взглядом, он скользнул рукой вниз, медленно лаская себя.  
— Да, я просчитался. Определенно нужно было отправить в душ Вас, Хэмсворт. — Рассмеялся директор, доставая из тумбочки смазку и кидая тюбик на кровать. — Но у тебя же острая необходимость доминировать, и я вроде как уже пообещал тебе себя, а мы, директора, такие, знаешь, очень ответственные. Да и у меня нет необходимости таким образом заявлять о своих правах на тебя. Ты и так мой.  
— Иди уже сюда, ответственный мой, — лишь фыркнул Крис, дергая своего любовника к себе, накрывая его собственным телом и целуя в улыбающиеся губы, лаская его острый язык. Том тут же обвился вокруг него, заставив положить руки себе на бедра, недвусмысленно показывая, чего именно он хочет. И австралиец не заставил себя ждать: тут же перевернувшись, прижав его к кровати, так и оставив на животе, он заставил приподнять бедра и тихо выматерился, когда Хиддлстон самостоятельно развел в стороны ягодицы, бесстыдно выставляя себя напоказ.

Такого Крис выдержать уже не смог и, плюнув на все свои фантазии, очень скоро уже вовсю вбивался в горячее податливое тело, разрываясь от поглощающего возбуждения, от стонов мужчины под ним. Изменив угол проникновения и, вырвав у англичанина полный наслаждения гортанный стон, Хэмсворт продолжил двигаться резкими движениями, каждый раз, почти полностью выходя из узкого тела, лаская член Тома рукой, покрывая беспорядочными поцелуями его спину. В ответ тот лишь хрипло шептал что-то, прогибался еще больше, выставляя бедра, толкался навстречу и хватал ртом воздух, постоянно облизывая губы. Почувствовав, как сжимается внутри его тело, Крис отпустил себя, перестав сдерживаться и, впившись зубами в его плечо, через пару глубоких движений брызнул спермой на бедро любимого, успев выйти в последний момент.

— Блядь, Томми, — тихо прошептал он, падая рядом и устраивая того у себя на груди. — Милый, прости. Слишком резко, да? Я тебя не порвал?  
— Вроде нет. Не знаю, мне хорошо. Мне нравится, когда ты такой. — Хиддлстон прижался к австралийцу, все еще легко вздрагивая всем телом, приходя в себя от второго оргазма за вечер, а потом вдруг тихо рассмеялся. — Только я весь липкий и скользкий. Какой смысл был в том, что ты вышел? Мог бы уже в меня кончать, все равно, наверняка, всю смазку в меня вылил.  
— Я уже и забыл, какой ты у меня вредный. — Крис только отмахнулся, тихо смеясь, находя его губы и очень долго целуя, стараясь передать в этом поцелуе все свои чувства, всю нежность, которую испытывал сейчас, но оторвавшись, для верности, повторил словами: — Я люблю тебя, вредина. Теперь придется тебе идти в душ вместе со мной, мог бы раньше не спорить — сэкономили бы кучу времени.  
— Конечно, я пойду с тобой! — Расплылся в довольной улыбке Том. — Ты тут про свои таланты недавно рассказывал… Знаешь, два оргазма это еще не талант. Я же знаю, что ты способен на… Ааа! Крис, что ты делаешь? Отпусти меня немедленно! Крис!

Но Хэмсворт уже не слушал. Стащив брыкающегося любовника с кровати и взвалив на плечо, он понес его в ванную, намереваясь еще как минимум один раз продемонстрировать ему свои умения, только теперь медленно и, никуда не торопясь, ведь впереди была целая ночь, а завтра еще целый выходной день.  
______________________________  
(1) Имеется в виду первая встреча Дилана с Битлз в 1964м году в Нью-Йорке. Подробнее об этом можно почитать в этой статье: The Guardian: «When Dylan met the Beatles — history in a handshake» — http://www.theguardian.com/music/2014/aug/27/when-bob-dylan-met-the-beatles  
(2) Имеются в виду все песни и альбомы Битлз до «Help!», вышедшего в 1965м году.


	15. Глава Четырнадцатая

Утро наступило внезапно с пронзительно громкой в полной тишине мелодией, бывшей еще недавно модной попсовой песенки на разрывающемся телефоне. Рядом тут же завозился Крис, переворачиваясь на другой бок и, чтобы окончательно не разбудить австралийца Том, не глядя, нащупывая причину своего пробуждения и отключая звук сигнала, пулей вылетел из спальни, шепотом отвечая на звонок.  
— Томас, доброе утро. Разбудил? — Раздался в трубке голос бывшего директора BBC radio 1 Бена Купера. — Смс в два часа ночи в субботу, серьезно? Что у тебя случилось?  
— Доброе утро, Бен, — спустившись на кухню Хиддлстон так и застыл, буравя взглядом часы на микроволновке, показывающие начало восьмого утра. Заснули они с Крисом поздно, и теперь все тело отзывалось тягучей болью ниже поясницы, как напоминание о причине их позднего отбоя и о том, почему он отправил сообщение своему бывшему начальству среди ночи, не дождавшись утра, с просьбой перезвонить как можно скорее. Что ж, следовало признать, что Купер всегда был очень точным и обязательным. - Бен, я бы хотел встретиться с тобой. Нужно обсудить один вопрос и это не телефонный разговор.  
— Свободен сейчас?  
— Да, — уверенно кивнул Том, прижимая телефон к уху плечом, наливая себе горячий кофе, который должен был немного смягчить жестокость того факта, что вернуться в постель к любимому теплому сонному Хэмсворту уже не выйдет. — Подъехать к тебе?  
— Нет, давай в городе. Совсем забыл, что сегодня праздник, еду покупать жене подарок. Встреть меня на Knightsbrige через час, идет?  
— Да, отлично. Мне близко. Я наберу, когда подъеду.

Нажав на кнопку завершения разговора, директор radio 1 трагически закатил глаза и, упав на любимую табуретку у окна, подкурил сигарету и отпил кофе из чашки. Разумеется, о том, что сегодня праздник он тоже забыл. Еще пару дней назад Том сознательно предпочитал не помнить о дне святого Валентина, а потом все завертелось в совершенно нереальном калейдоскопе счастливых событий, так что о празднике всех влюбленных он даже не вспомнил. Да и зачем нужен какой-то специальный день, если каждая новая минута, каждый час наедине с любимым мужчиной могли заменить собой все праздники мира? Ну, по крайней мере, так он ощущал. Однако, подарок все же не помешал бы, так что оставалось лишь порадоваться тому, что все вышло именно так.

Оставлять Криса одного в холодное утро тоже не хотелось, но разговор с Купером был не тем, что можно было откладывать, так что, написав короткую записку и оставив ее на своей подушке, Хиддлстон решительно вышел из дома. До Knightsbrige он добрался быстро: людей на заснеженных улицах в воскресное утро было очень мало — влюбленные парочки наверняка любили друг друга по домам у разожженных каминов. Бен Купер встретил его на входе в Старбакс и протянул маленький стаканчик с кофе.  
— Не знал какой ты пьешь, взял тебе двойной латте.  
— Я пью все, где есть кофеин, спасибо, — улыбнулся Том и поспешил перейти к делу. - Бен, скажи мне, как долго я должен оставаться на посту директора?  
— Это… Что? Это официальный вопрос? — опешил Купер.  
— Нет. Был бы он официальным, я бы не встречался с тобой на морозе в воскресное утро, а попросил бы свою секретаршу, договорится о встрече с твоей.  
— Умеешь ты шокировать. Что это за вопросы, Том? Твое назначение не было временным, что значит «как долго»?  
— А давай мы выставим его, как временное…  
— С ума сошел? Куда ты собрался?  
— Это из-за Хэмсворта.  
— Не можешь с ним работать? Не проблема, давай его уволим. Жаль конечно, ваши рейтинги в последние месяцы идеальны, но…  
— Я люблю его, — перебил Том, говоря как можно более спокойным тоном, без излишнего драматизма и, стараясь не смотреть собеседнику в глаза, отвлекаясь, чтобы снять перчатки и подкурить сигарету. — А он любит меня, Бен. Это нереально требовать от нас расстаться. Это бред какой-то, и ни я, ни он больше так не можем!  
— Так вы что, все это время были вместе? Черт… Не знал, что у вас все так серьезно.  
— Я тоже не знал, но это серьезно.  
— Да уж, если ты готов отказаться от такой должности! А он что же? Почему он не уйдет?  
— У меня больше перспектив в Англии и намного больше связей, мы оба это понимаем. Я найду себе тут место, а он не хочет продвигаться за мой счет и я полностью его поддерживаю.

Купер лишь покачал головой, махнув в сторону торгового центра, приглашая последовать за собой. Оба молчали до самого входа: Том старался не торопить мужчину, полагая, что предоставил ему всю информация для размышлений, открыл все карты, и следующий ход должен быть не его. И в самом деле, стоило им войти в помещение, как Бен остановился.  
— Я тебя очень ценю, Томас, и не хочу терять тебя как сотрудника. В идеале — работай пока не пойдешь на повышение, но если хочешь уходить… — он развел руками. — Отработай год-полтора, покажи хорошие результаты, и тогда мы вернемся к этому разговору.  
— Год? Бен, это лицемерие! А если, кто из начальства узнает, что я нарушаю контракт? Что сплю со своим музыкальным редактором? Полетят головы, и твоя, кстати, тоже.  
— Даже если гипотетически мы обставим это, как временное назначение, скажем, у тебя испытательный срок в полгода… Что тогда? Ведь все заинтересованы в том, чтобы ты остался, но из-за твоего любовничка никто условия контракта пересматривать не будет и, если об этом узнает начальство, его просто выпрут. Да и зачем менять контракт? А если вы расстанетесь? Если бы все это хотя бы как-то официально было, законно…  
— Что законно? — Хиддлстон аж задохнулся от переполняющего его возмущения. — Пересмотр контракта?  
— Нет, ваши отношения. Ну, скажем, были бы вы супругами или хотя бы помолвлены…

Так далеко Том не заходил даже в самых смелых из своих фантазий касательно возможного будущего, и сейчас буквально каждой клеточкой тела ощутил, как кровь стынет в жилах от страха перед услышанным. Мало того, что они с Крисом ни разу не говорили о будущем, о совместной жизни… Хиддлстон вообще ни разу не думал о браке. Ни с кем. Когда в Англии приняли закон об однополых браках, он еще жил с Мэттом, и их отношения были настолько странными и не постоянными, что о свадьбе он не задумывался вовсе. Хотя, хорошо помнил, как после церемонии бракосочетания очередных счастливых друзей, кто-то спросил, когда же наступит их очередь? Свою реакцию Том не помнил, но слова Мэттью навсегда застряли в голове:  
— Ты что, какая свадьба? — сказал тот смеясь. — Томас уже замужем за своей работой. А гей-двоеженец на ВВС — пощади старушку Англию, она и так до сих пор переживает проделки принца Гарри, а тут еще и это…

И так оно и было. Том никогда не любил никого и ничего сильнее, чем он любил свою работу. Он оживал, он дышал, возбуждался, грустил, влюблялся, сходил с ума и умирал, включая музыку в наушниках. Само собой разумелось, что ему не особо кто-то нужен, когда всю необходимую гамму эмоций он черпал не из человеческих отношений, а из своих отношений с музыкой. Их отношения с Мэттом всегда были сложными и скорее устраивали их обоих в физическом плане — секс был отменный, но это еще не было поводом для чего-то большего.

До Мэттью Адамса у Хиддлстона не было ни с кем таких уж серьезных отношений. Сам он всегда шутил, что предпочитает состариться одиноким — когда он почувствует, что его время пришло, он всегда сможет завести кота, чтобы обглодал косточки его бездыханного тела. Никто, кроме Грегси такого юмора никогда не оценивал, а сам Грегси... Милый Грегси! Он был рядом всегда, и создавалось такое впечатление, что не важно, что будет у них обоих в жизни, не важно, что хорошего или плохого произойдет — когда-нибудь они снова будут вдвоем, как когда-то в колледже. Это казалось правильным, ведь лучший друг никогда не обманет, не предаст, не подведет, так что в глубине души Том думал, что если уж штамп в паспорте, то только с Грегом Джеймсом. Единственной преградой было то, что сам ди-джей, несмотря на безграничную любовь к другу, мечтал о большой семье с кучей детишек и красавицей-женой.

Так все было до появления Хэмсворта. Австралиец ворвался в его жизнь вихрем, который поставил все на свои места, разложил по полочкам только затем, чтобы показать Тому, что вот оно — счастье, вот таким оно может быть, когда ты встречаешь офигенно красивого мужчину, с которым всегда интересно поговорить, который знает о музыке не на много меньше чем ты сам, любит ее так же, предан своей работе и, самое главное, понимает и ценит то, насколько предан ей ты. О таком Хиддлстон и мечтать не смел, ему казалось, что такие отношения, такая гармония, возможна лишь на страницах любовных романов, но ни как ни в двадцать первом веке, не в 2015 году. И он был счастлив как никогда, что оказался не прав, счастлив заново узнать целый мир, заново вникнуть в суть вещей.  
— Как бы ты мог описать свои отношения с редактором Radio 1, Хиддлстоном? — спросили Хэмсворта на одном из музыкальных фестивалей, который они открывали вместе. Том тогда был рядом и весь аж замер, вытягиваясь в струну, почему-то очень боясь услышать ответ Криса. Но блондин лишь заговорщицки подмигнул журналистке и процитировал: — We're on each other's team (1).

И так и было. Они стояли горой друг за друга, но вместе с тем, их отношения были похожи на речной поток — прозрачный, красивый, в меру спокойный, очень освежающий и аккуратно омывающий редкие подводные камни. Самое удивительное, что в австралийце Хиддлстона устраивало буквально все. Сколько он не пытался найти хоть один минус, выходило, что самое ужасное это то, что Крис постоянно ворчит из-за курения Тома и оставляет немытые чашки от чая по всей квартире. При этом он обалденно готовил, шикарно трахался, улыбался так, что сердце пропускало удар, и пах чем-то очень родным, так что будь его воля, Том никогда бы не выпускал его из объятий. Учитывая, что все эти чувства лишь усиливались с каждым днем, было даже странно, что мысль о браке так и не появилась.

Поблагодарив Купера за пищу для размышлений и пообещав связаться вновь не позже, чем через неделю, для разрешения этой непростой ситуации, Том, пытаясь сдержать глупую улыбку, так и рвущуюся наружу, воплотил в жизнь внезапно пришедшую мысль о праздничном подарке и, выйдя на морозный воздух, достал телефон. На экране маячило всплывшее окно с сообщением от Криса о том, что он срочно поехал на студию, решать какие-то проблемы. С особой нежностью отметив целующие смайлики, Хиддлстон все же расплылся в улыбке и, сам себя ругая за такое отличное настроение и неподобающе влюбленное выражение лица, решительно направился к припаркованной неподалеку машине.

* * *

День Криса начался явно не с той ноги. Пробуждение Тома он пропустил и проснулся один в холодной постели. По началу, испугавшись того, что что-то случилось, он тут же уткнулся носом в второпях оставленную ему записку о том, что Хиддлстон сбежал на встречу с Купером, и немного успокоился. Это, и коряво нарисованное сердце в уголке листа, лишний раз показало австралийцу, что намерения его директора касательно их отношений были как никогда серьезны. Но все же, он предпочел бы встретить утро дня всех влюбленных немного иначе. Никаких определенных планов на он не строил, но уж точно намеревался провести его рядом с любимым мужчиной, не выпуская его слишком далеко за пределы спальни.

В последний раз вдохнув запах Тома, оставшийся на его подушке и отогнав невеселые мысли о печальной реальности, неунывающий музыкальный редактор спустился на кухню за порцией утреннего кофе. Но стоило чайнику вскипеть, как зазвонил телефон, и Мэтт Эдмундсон (2) очень нервничая, поведал о том, что плейлисты к его праздничному эфиру заменены на какую-то готику и, что в принципе, он может справиться сам, но компьютер в студии заклинило на аккаунте Дани Мартина, который не отвечает на звонки, и никого из редакторов нет на месте.  
— Как нет? — Хэмсворт застыл посреди кухни с чайником в руках. — Дани как раз должен быть!  
— Может, он где-то тут и есть, но он не отвечает. Крис, мне очень неудобно беспокоить тебя в выходной, да еще и в праздник, но, может, ты знаешь его пароль?  
— Не знаю и удаленного доступа у меня нет. Блядь, вчера же еще все было в порядке! Дай мне двадцать минут, Мэтт, я сейчас приеду.

А потом был хаос. Примчавшись на работу в свой выходной, Хэмсворт обнаружил, что его зам уже нашелся, но легче от этого не стало, потому что не только плейлист Эдмундсона был заменен, но и все остальные на сегодняшний день. Подготовленные заранее списки были профессионально удалены, а так как для разбора полетов время было не подходящее, пришлось срочно садиться и готовить все заново.

Сколько он просидел за компьютером Крис не знал, очнулся лишь, когда дверь в его офис отворилась, и внутрь вошел стягивающий с себя шарф директор.  
— Томми? — удивился австралиец. — Ты чего приехал?  
— Соскучился, сил нет! — лучезарно улыбнулся Хиддлстон, скидывая пальто на стул и подойдя, к поднявшемуся со своего места Хэмсворту порывисто обнял его, путаясь холодными пальцами в его волосах.  
— Мы же на работе, Том, — Крис укоризненно покачал головой, но не смог сдержать счастливой улыбки. — Нас могут увидеть, не боишься?  
— Выходной же, тут почти никого нет… — начал было тот, но тут же закатил глаза. — Ну в самом деле! Замолчи уже и поцелуй меня наконец!  
— Это приказ, господин директор?

Дважды повторять не пришлось, и Хэмсворт с удовольствием впился в любимые губы, крепче вжимая в себя гибкое тело, вдыхая запахи мороза, улицы, кофе и сигарет, сквозь которые с трудом пробивался запах родного мужчины. Не осознавая, что делает, он подтолкнул Тома и, подхватив на руки усадил на стол, продолжая целовать, забираясь пальцами под кашемировый свитер, млея от касания к разгоряченной нежной коже. Мужчина в его руках лишь выгнулся, подставляясь под ласки и тихо застонал, стоило Крису накрыть пальцами его член сквозь ткань джинсов. О том, чтобы остановиться, не могло быть и речи. Разве что…  
— Крисси, у меня тут все… Ох, блядь! — на пороге, удивленно моргая, застыл зам. музредактора. — Блядь! Хиддлстон! Крисси! Ну, нихуя ж себе… Вот это день святого Валентина! Пиздец просто!  
— С днем святого Валентина, кстати, — ухмыльнулся Крис, лишь крепче прижимая, тут же напрягшегося Тома к себе, целуя его в висок. — Дани, зайди уже и закрой дверь. На ключ, желательно.  
— Вообще-то стучать надо, — наконец подал голос директор, окидывая парня уничижительным взглядом, но не пытаясь избавиться от объятий Хэмсворта.  
— Так кто же знал?! — Дани казался совсем растерянным и переводил взгляд с Тома на Криса и обратно. — И что теперь? Я уволен, мистер Хиддлстон?  
— Зависит от того, насколько ты умеешь хранить секреты, Миннесота. В прошлый раз, помнится, ты болтал, как заведенный.  
— Но я же не… Крисси!  
— Хватит уже, оба! — Хэмсворт, нехотя отпустил Тома и серьезно посмотрел на обоих. — Заставил бы вас раскурить трубку мира, но у нас куча работы. Том, если ты уже здесь, может поможешь? Мы с тобой в разы быстрее управимся и пойдем домой.  
— А что случилось?  
— Илай и Гери стерли все плейлисты на сегодня, запаролили нужные нам директории, и я понятия не имею, как и когда, потому что еще сегодня с утра все было в порядке, — выпалил Дани, падая на стул и раскрывая свой лептоп. — Эдмундсон сейчас в эфире практически вслепую, Элис выходит с тремя песнями в плейлисте, так что я стараюсь доработать, но дальше на сегодня у нас пусто, а планировались лучи любви!  
— Я понял, — кивнул директор, зло поджав губы и сжав руки в кулаки. Крис хорошо знал это его состояние: когда Том был настолько зол, в его голове прокручивались сюжеты фильмов Тарантино с его обидчиками в главных ролях и с их выпущенными внутренностями по всем поверхностям, поэтому, чтобы отвлечь желающего немедленной расправы начальника, он спешно подсунул ему свободный компьютер, призывая к совершенно другим действиям. Том лишь обреченно вздохнул и, устроив себе рабочее место, сел, метая взглядом молнии в Хэмсворта. — Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что нам придется об этом поговорить? Завтра же утром я хочу видеть весь ваш отдел у себя и, чтобы все щебетали правду о том, что тут происходит, иначе — уволю всех!  
— Ага, — отмахнулся австралиец. — Возьмешь вечерние передачи?  
— А я заказал пиццу. Вы едите с ананасами и пепперони? — спустя несколько минут тишины Дани обратился к Тому.

Крис с улыбкой наблюдал, как его любимый мужчина отстраненно кивает и надевает наушники. Ох, как же он скучал по такому Тому! Полностью погруженный в звуки в наушниках тот глубоко уходил куда-то в себя, погружался в мир музыки, и Хэмсворту казалось, что в такие минуты Хиддлстон не заметил бы даже, если стену офиса протаранил танк. Нет, сейчас у директора перед глазами были лишь music levels, а у него в голове целая гамма чувств, волшебный мир мелодии и слов, вызывающий у него сумасшедший блеск в глазах и шальную улыбку. Именно в такого Томаса Хиддлстона Крис влюбился еще тогда, много месяцев назад, и сейчас лишь яснее понимал, насколько жестоким было забирать у того любимую работу, переводить его на административную должность пусть и с большей зарплатой, влиянием и статусом. А позволить Хиддлстону уйти совсем, было бы ни чем не лучше.  
— Крисси, ты пялишься на него, — ухмыльнулся Дани, отвлекая муз.редактора от своих мыслей.  
— Ты тоже посмотри, — пожал плечами австралиец, надевая наушники. — Вряд ли еще когда-то ты увидишь человека, настолько любящего свою работу. Может, поймешь, почему ему все так преданы тут, и перестанешь на него жаловаться.

Американец лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ, тоже приступая к работе. Разумеется, с помощью Тома они справились быстрее, так что уже спустя несколько часов Хэмсворт хлопотал в гостиной дома своего начальника, открывая купленную по дороге домой бутылку вина, разжигая камин и пытаясь хоть как-то создать ощущение романтики, реабилитировать этот сумасшедший день.  
— Идеально! — выдохнул Хиддлстон ему на ухо, прижимаясь со спины, оглаживая торс австралийца через тонкую ткань футболки. Крис лишь вздохнул, перехватывая его руки и целуя ладони. Обернувшись, он легко коснулся губами мягких губ и жалобно заломил брови:  
— Я не подготовил тебе подарка! Я вообще не так представлял себе этот день! Простишь меня?  
— За то, что скрывал от меня этот бедлам в отделе — не прощу! А подарок… Глупости! Ты мой подарок! Уж не знаю за, что мне такое счастье!  
— Том…  
— Это тебе, — директор смущенно улыбнулся, доставая из кармана толстовки коробочку от Cartier.  
— Это… — Крис пораженно смотрел на элегантный брелок на бархатной поверхности, прицепленный к ключу от дома Хиддлстона. - Том!  
— Я подумал, ты и так его постоянно таскаешь, так пусть уже будет у тебя официально. А с брелоком — не потеряется. — Хозяин дома выглядел очень смущенным, но в глазах плясали веселые чертики. — И еще я подумал, если на работе нам придется держать дистанцию, то может ты переедешь ко мне?  
— Только из-за дистанции на работе? — уточнил Хэмсворт ухмыляясь во весь рот, чувствуя себя самым счастливым мужчиной на свете.  
— Черт, нет! Ну как ты такое подумал! Я хочу быть с тобой всегда. Ты против?

Конечно, Крис был только «за», о чем тут же поспешил сообщить, подтверждая это поцелуями и ласками, увлекая, вконец засмущавшегося Тома на диван, возвращая ему уверенность в себе и в его, Криса, чувствах, наспех избавив от одежды. О вине и коробке конфет они так и не вспомнили, зато блондин прекрасно помнил о том, что после их вчерашнего секс-марафона на ближайшие пару дней стоило ограничиться лишь оральными ласками, на что отзывчивый Том ответил с удовольствием, не оставшись в долгу, так что они долго и лениво наслаждались друг другом. Только спустя некоторое время, держа разморенного мужчину в объятиях и поглаживая по бедрам, Хэмсворт вспомнил о главном.  
— Томми, ты расскажешь что сказал Купер?  
— Он… Удивил, — Хиддлстон облизал припухшие губы и завозился, устраиваясь удобнее, приподнимая голову так, чтобы смотреть в глаза своего любовника. — В принципе, так как я и думал: сказал, что если я хочу уйти, то мне нужно отработать минимум год. А потом добавил, что если бы я хотел остаться и, если бы мы с тобой были женаты — все было бы намного проще. Но я сам еще не понял, как мне на такое реагировать и что думать по этому поводу, так что, давай… Давай поговорим об этом через пару дней, хорошо?

Крис лишь кивнул, довольно улыбаясь, отвлекая Тома, увлекая в новый поцелуй, понимая, что уж он-то совершенно точно и уже очень давно знает, как именно «на такое реагировать».

______________________________  
(1) We're on each other's team — строчка из песни Lorde «Team».  
(2) Мэтт Эдмундсон — ведущий The Matt Edmondson show на BBC radio 1 по выходным.


	16. Глава Пятнадцатая

Ни на следующий день, ни в день после него подумать о словах Купера так и не удалось. За время отсутствия Тома на работе скопилось очень много неотложных дел, и в понедельник молодой директор буквально разрывался на части, так что даже вожделенный разбор полетов с отделом музыкальной редактуры пришлось перенести на утро вторника.

Утро вторника встретило Хиддлстона разорвавшим сон вдребезги будильником, сработавшим на телефоне мирно посапывающего рядом австралийца ровно в пять утра. Крис никак не просыпался, поэтому пришлось самому выключать настойчивый телефон и будить мужчину, а после, поняв, что проснулся окончательно, Том решил использовать это время с пользой и, тихо злясь, ругаясь себе под нос на ленивых австралийских кенгуру, которые впадают в беспробудную спячку суровой английской зимой, спустился на кухню, чтобы приготовить Хэмcворту кофе и завтрак.  
— Быстро же вы привыкли к хорошему, мистер Хиддлстон, а ведь еще совсем недавно сами вставали так к утренним эфирам, — выдохнул ему в затылок Крис, обнимая со спины, обдавая запахом зубной пасты и одеколона после бритья. Основные вещи он перевез еще вчера, пока Том был на работе, и теперь то, что не успел распаковать, стояло в ящиках то там, то тут по всей квартире, что безумно бесило англичанина, но он благоразумно молчал, понимая, что разобраться со всем этим они в лучшем случае смогут лишь в выходные. Крису же подобный беспорядок, похоже, вовсе не доставлял неудобств — он чувствовал себя полностью в своей тарелке, как дома, что проявлялось буквально во всем, и в пять утра это тоже бесило.  
— Да, но теперь-то мне на работу к девяти! — попытался возмутиться он, но вырвавшийся зевок убил все попытки на корню. — Буду выгонять тебя из спальни, когда тебе надо будет вставать в пять! Это же издевательство надо мной!  
— Не будешь, — самоуверенно хмыкнул блондин. — Ты любишь меня и не хочешь без меня спать.

Том лишь закатил глаза и, высвободившись из медвежьих лап, тихо бурча себе под нос, поставил на стол кофе и тосты и, не удостоив Криса даже взглядом, направился прочь из кухни, всем своим видом показывая, что намеревается доспать оставшееся время. Но по всем законам сюжета, в котором утро начиналось плохо, заснуть так и не удалось. В итоге в студию директор приехал злой и невыспавшийся, налетел на секретаршу у себя в приемной и тут же рассердился еще больше, на этот раз сам на себя, зная, что девушка уж точно никак не виновата в его плохом настроении. Так что к половине десятого, когда та объявила, что музыкальные редакторы пришли и ждут, когда «мистер Хиддлстон» освободится для того, чтобы принять их, Том лишь рявкнул «пусть заходят», понимая, что вот его звездный час — тот самый момент, когда можно, наконец, сорваться, списывая все на вполне себе праведный гнев. Даже обеспокоенное выражение лица Криса, явно уловившего состояние своего мужчины, не заставило его расслабиться, и, как только ребята сели на предложенные им стулья, он буквально швырнул им распечатки рейтинга за четырнадцатое февраля 2016го и 2015го годов.  
— Нет, Хэмсворт, молчи! — Хиддлстон тут же пресек все попытки главного из них оправдаться, подняв руку и, зло уставившись на Илая с Гери. — А вот вы оба начинайте говорить, я хочу послушать.  
— А мы-то тут при чем? — изобразил удивление Гери, мельком просматривая рейтинги. - Том, если что и было не так, то претензии у тебя должны быть только к Хэмсворту, мы всего лишь пляшем под его дудку.  
— Да, Том, ты же сам знаешь, как это работает, — вторил своему приятелю Илай. - И, между прочим, если что пошло не так, то почему только с нами разборка? Может, ди-джеи налажали? Может, продюсеры? А если уж ты решил, что это мы — так извини, у нас есть начальник, которого ты и назначил, все претензии к нему.

Было больно. Точнее, даже не больно, а как-то грязно. Илай с Гери никогда не были его слишком близкими друзьями, но они проработали бок о бок много лет, помогали друг другу и поддерживали друг друга не только на работе, но и во многих личных аспектах. Так бывает, когда ты работаешь в коллективе, а коллективы на BBC всегда больше напоминали собой семью, в которой все очень разные, все могут ненавидеть друг друга, но в момент истины сливаются в один прочный рабочий механизм. И, хоть Том и предпочитал считать, что он работал с музыкой, отдел муз.редактуры при нем был буквально под лозунгом трех мушкетеров — «один за всех и все за одного», он был маленькой сплоченной семьей. И то, что теперь, после повышения Хиддлстона, ребята прикрывали свои пакости намерением якобы «отомстить», получившему его место австралийцу за… За что?!

Директор опустился в свое кресло и устало потер глаза. Запоздалая мысль о том, что зря, наверное, он все это затеял, всплыла как окошко Windows, сообщающее об ошибке программы, не позволяющее делать ничего другого. Значит, требовался перезапуск, а значит — другой подход.  
— Дани, расскажи, пожалуйста, Илаю и Гери, что тут было в воскресение.

Пока американец, очень довольный тем, что именно ему доверили раскрытие карт, рассказывал о том, что все праздничные эфиры были саботированы, и им чудом удалось все вытянуть, Том рассматривал Хэмсворта, отмечая тревожную складку меж его бровей, отстраненный взгляд, и нервно теребящие край своей рубашки пальцы. Внезапно захотелось послать всех к черту и остаться наедине с любимым человеком, прижаться к нему, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие волосы и вдохнуть полной грудью запах его тела. Захотелось успокоить друг друга нежными ласками, уверенными прикосновениями и милыми глупыми словами, смешанными с клятвами о вечной любви и преданности. Гнев и отчаянье, душившие с самого утра, тут же отошли на второй план, и, воспользовавшись тем, что Дани как раз закончил свою историю, Том окинул их всех обреченным взглядом.  
— Я знаю, что вы сделали. Я не идиот, не тупой и не глухой, я в курсе того, что тут происходит, но если честно, не вполне понимаю, какого хера вы творите? Вы что, мстите Крису за меня? А потом приходите ко мне и говорите мол «это не мы, это он»? Вы что, совсем ебанулись? Вы действительно думаете, что я его уволю? И с каких пор моя личная жизнь вас касается?  
— Но Том…  
— Что «Том», Илай? Ваши шутки перешли все границы, когда это стало влиять на рейтинги. Вот, посмотри сам! Вы работаете тут не первый год, вам платят огромные деньги, и за что? Или вы думаете, что на ваши места нет желающих? Да там очередь стоит из тех, кто готов пахать круглосуточно и бесплатно, лишь бы сказать потом «я работаю на Radio 1», а вы, мало того что не исполняете свою работу как требуется, так еще и… — Хиддлстон сделал неопределенный жест рукой в воздухе и хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Вы меня этим подставили. Меня, не Криса.  
— Но он тебя бросил, Том! И привел свою подстилку…  
— Я не подстилка! — возмутился Дани.  
— Да блин, с чего вы все это взяли? — обалдел Хиддлстон, снова срываясь на крик. — Никто никого не бросал!  
— Томми… — наконец подал голос Крис и, не зная, что сказать, замер, удивленно смотря на своего мужчину, сдерживая улыбку в уголках губ, и англичанин понял, что сказал лишнего, и что теперь уже придется либо говорить правду, либо врать, как можно более приближенно к истине.  
— Мне нельзя иметь отношения с подчиненными. Мы… Расстались на время, пока не добьемся пересмотра этого пункта. И это пиздец как нелегко для нас обоих, а вы, те, кто называет себя друзьями, вместо того, чтобы прийти и спросить, вместо того чтобы поддержать… — директор окинул их уничижительным взглядом. Илай с Гери пристыжено молчали, Дани явно чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке, а Крис светился так, будто он рождественская гирлянда, которую воткнули в розетку. Усмехнувшись, Том покачал головой. - Всё, мы закончили. На этот раз я вас прикрою, и официального разбирательства не будет, но следующий месяц утренние и вечерние дежурства вы разбираете между собой. И ни дай Бог, я узнаю, что Хэмсворту или Мартину пришлось опять прикрывать ваши задницы и переделывать за вас вашу работу. Всё, все марш работать кроме Хэмсворта. Хэмсворт, останься.

Зачем он попросил Криса остаться Том толком не знал, просто чувствовал, что ему необходимо побыть наедине с мужчиной, пусть просто поговорить с ним, впитать в себя его нежную открытую улыбку, в которой растянулись его губы, как только за последним из редакторов захлопнулась дверь.  
— Не выспался? Пойдем ко мне в офис, закроемся изнутри, я сделаю тебе массаж…  
— Нет! — отрезал Том и, тут же заметив взлетевшие брови своего мужчины, более мягко объяснил. — Милый, мы на работе. Мы же говорили об этом, ты вроде бы со всем согласился.  
— Конечно, прости, — австралиец поднялся, сладко потягиваясь и разминая спину. — Обедать со мной тоже не пойдешь?  
— Вообще ни с кем не пойду, дел очень много. И хотел тебе сказать, чтобы дома ты меня тоже не ждал, Грегси просил встретиться с ним после работы.  
— Занятой господин директор… А как ты развернул ситуацию с утренними эфирами! Ты божественно крут, Томми, я аж возбудился. Значит, обеспечил себе месяц спокойного сна, да? Знаешь, это обнадеживает, это значит что «спать с Крисом», все-таки, есть где-то в твоем расписании.  
— О, даже не сомневайся, — Том плотоядно облизал губы, сузив глаза, окидывая Хэмсворта оценивающим взглядом. — И не приходи больше на работу в этой водолазке, она слишком обтягивает. Ты слишком сексуален в ней, прямо «i see what you wearing, there's nothing beneath it, forgive me for staring, forgive me for breathing»! (1).  
— Эй, так не честно! Ты свой зад вообще видел? Да ты ходячий грех, тебя прямо вот тут вот нагнуть и трахать!  
— Ох, ну в самом деле! — закатил глаза директор и, скрывая свое возбуждение сунул в руки муз.редактора распечатки рейтингов. - Все, иди работать, Хэмсворт.  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мой господин, — рассмеялся тот, все же умудрившись словить Тома в объятия и горячо поцеловать в губы, прежде чем выйти из офиса.  
— И, чтобы навел порядок в отделе! Я вам не нянька! Это ты запустил всю эту ситуацию до понижения рейтингов! Последний раз я разгребаю за тебя твое говно! — крикнул Том ему вслед, рассчитывая на то, что это наверняка услышит секретарша, которая к этому времени должна была растрезвонить по всем отделам, что директор Хиддлстон, заперся в кабинете вдвоем с редактором Хэмсвортом, а значит необходимо было пресечь на корню слухи о том, чем же они занимались эти несколько минут.

Кричать и срываться на Криса не хотелось, и теперь директору было очень стыдно, так что он клятвенно пообещал себе добраться до дома как можно скорее и обязательно возместить им обоим неприятные моменты этого утра. Позволив себе углубиться в мысли о способах, как сделать это, Том понял, что в данный момент отдал бы все, лишь бы не встречаться с Грегом после работы, а тут же помчаться домой, срывая с себя одежду прямо на ходу. Но так уж сложилось, что они всегда старались быть рядом друг для друга, когда это было необходимо. Вот и сегодня друг прислал смс о том, что ему срочно нужна вправка мозгов от Хиддлстона, и Том просто не мог отказать.  
— Ну, кто разбил тебе сердце на этот раз? — спросил он, садясь рядом с другом, который к концу рабочего дня уже ожидал его в пабе неподалеку от работы. Тот лишь усмехнулся, подвигая Хиддлстону бокал пива и отодвигая от себя пустую тарелку.  
— Томми, это не смешно. У меня после тебя такое впервые, и я в панике! Я не могу выкинуть его из головы, постоянно думаю о нем, а сегодня он мне даже снился!  
— Его? Он? — Том так и застыл, не донеся бокал до рта.  
— Он, Том. Мне кажется, я пропал…  
— Но ты же… А как же жена и детишки?  
— Да к черту их! — отмахнулся непривычно серьезный ди-джей. — Я второй месяц жить нормально не могу, и такое чувство, будто заново родился, словно впервые увидел весь мир, и он оказывается такой яркий и прекрасный!  
— Ты что-то принимаешь?  
— Я - нет. А вот он, видимо, да.  
— Да кто «он»? Грегси, что за хуйня вообще? О ком ты говоришь?  
— О Дани, Том. Мне конец, да?

* * *

Последние дни Крис не мог думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о том, как предложить Хиддлстону сочетаться с ним браком так, чтобы тому даже в голову не пришло, что предложение вызвано положением, в которое их обоих поставили слова Купера. Хотя, положа руку на сердце, австралиец вполне готов был признать, что до того момента, когда Том сказал ему о существовании этого варианта, у него ни разу даже мысли не промелькнуло о свадьбе, что было грандиозным упущением с его стороны. Ведь именно он, Хэмсворт, должен был подумать о том, чтобы сделать предложение руки и сердца человеку, без которого не представлял ни минуты своей дальнейшей жизни, которым он восхищался, рядом с которым хотел засыпать и просыпаться, с которым готов был состариться вместе. Когда-то давным-давно, Крис мечтал о том, что однажды встретит мужчину, в котором будет на сто процентов уверен; мужчину, который не променяет его ни на деньги, ни на славу, ни на квартиру покруче или член побольше; мужчину, к которому он будет чувствовать всё то, что чувствовал сейчас по отношению к англичанину, зная, что это чувства взаимны. И вот, наконец, обретя все это, он, Крис Хэмсворт, безнадежно ступил, и теперь следовало найти какой-то выход из этой ситуации.

Идеальным вариантом было бы вызвать Тома на откровенный разговор: рассказать ему все, как оно есть на самом деле, и ждать его решения. Но такой ход развития событий менее всего нравился Крису, именно из-за отсутствия любого намека на романтику в нем. А романтики хотелось! Том стоил миллиардов свеч, миллионов роз и всех плюшевых медведей на свете, и все бы ничего, но директор BBC Radio 1 совершенно определенно терпеть не мог всю эту мишуру.

Что бы он наверняка оценил, так это поездку в какое-то отдаленное место, прогулку под звездным небом на свежем воздухе и Криса, опустившегося перед ним на одно колено под какую-то не слишком уж романтичную песенку, возможно даже под «A sky full of stars» (2), потому что именно этим Том и был для него — небом полным звезд, каждая из которых сияла так же ярко, как их взгляды, когда они смотрели друг на друга. Проблемы со всем этим планом было две: во-первых, февраль как-то не слишком располагал к долгим ночным прогулкам на свежем воздухе, а во-вторых, у обоих в расписании не было ни намека на пару выходных, что можно было бы взять в ближайшее время для исполнения этой затеи.

Передумав об этом не один раз за последние два дня, Крис совсем отчаялся. Псевдо-нагоняй от любимого начальника также сделал свое дело, ставя главного музыкального редактора на место, напоминая о весьма прискорбном положении дел, о необходимости скрывать их отношения. Поэтому, напевая себе под нос попсовую песенку о том, что, почему он не может рассказать о своей любви, ведь ему хочется кричать о ней с крыш (3), Хэмсворт вернулся к себе в офис и первым делом раздал задания очень виновато смотрящим на него редакторам, намереваясь все так же проверять их работу, давая понять, что доверие между ними нарушено, и теперь его еще стоит заслужить.

Первое время после этого он действительно пытался работать, но мысли то и дело возвращались к любимому мужчине. Так он протянул до вечера, а по пути домой непонятно как оказался перед витриной Tiffany, (совершенно не по пути! И как только он тут оказался?!). Простояв перед ней некоторое время, ругаясь на себя за свою нерешительность и несмелость, так и не зайдя внутрь, сделал то, чего не делал уже много недель — позвонил маме.

Мудрая женщина была безмерно счастлива узнать, что у её сына всё, наконец, наладилось, и более того — он думает о том, чтобы сделать предложение своему парню, но немного обескуражена ситуацией, в которой оказался ее мальчик: действительно, как красиво выбраться из обстоятельств, из которых нет ни одного более или менее стоящего выхода? Простояв на морозе около получаса и проговорив по телефону, Крис услышал в ответ лишь уверенное:  
— Сын, мне кажется, ты должен рассказать ему о своих чувствах и намерениях. Я, конечно, не знаю твоего Тома (мог бы нас познакомить!), но, если ты его выбрал — он должен быть замечательным, а значит, он поймет, — сказала мать, но на то она и была матерью.

Все еще находясь в совершенно непонятных чувствах с примесью какой-то явно нездоровой эйфории, он вернулся домой и принялся ждать Тома, между делом, не теряя времени и занимаясь просмотром европейских и американских чартов, в поисках чего-то нового, что может быть оценено британской молодежью. Раньше это была ниша Хиддлстона, его дитя, с которым он носился, как с писаной торбой и расставался с превеликим трудом, потом все ещё, видимо по привычке, делая это в свободное время, так как не далее чем вчера указал австралийцу на пару композиций. Именно им Крис в первую очередь уделил пристальное внимание, в который раз тихо поражаясь опыту своего директора.

Том ввалился домой глубоким вечером. Надо сказать, что само действо блондин пропустил, потому что сидел в наушниках, и грохот со стороны входной двери не привлек его внимания, однако почувствовал чужое присутствие и, подняв голову, увидев Хиддлстона, пытающегося по стеночке добраться до кресла, он понял, что просто войти тот вряд ли бы смог — «ввалился» было правильным словом.  
— Томми, ты в гавнище! — рассмеялся он, сгребая мужчину в объятия, избавляя его от верхней одежды и усаживая к себе на колени, покрывая легкими поцелуями покрасневшие от мороза нос и щеки. – Ну, что там у Грегси случилось?  
— Грегси влюбился! — рассмеялся Том, покрепче прижимаясь к Хэмсворту и целуя его в шею. — Ммм… Ты так пахнешь! Целый день мечтал о твоем запахе.  
— Как я пахну?  
— Как мой любимый мужчина, — авторитетно заявил директор и забрался все еще холодными пальцами под футболку австралийца, вырывая у того тихое шипение.  
— Ты меняешь тему, Томми. В кого влюбился твой друг на этот раз? Нам следует готовиться к великой драме?  
— Это секрет! И тебе придется быть очень креативным для того, чтобы выведать его у меня!

Крис даже отвечать на это не стал и только усмехнулся, давая Тому понять, что фигня-вопрос, тут же приступая к решительным действиям, стаскивая с того рубашку и крепко придерживая, не позволяя вырываться и совершать лишних телодвижений, начал беспощадно щекотать его, искренне наслаждаясь громким заливистым смехом.  
— Крис! Крис, хватит, я все расскажу! — задыхаясь от смеха, попросил Хиддлстон и, брыкаясь, все же умудрился вывернуться, съезжая с колен австралийца на диван рядом с ним. Отдышавшись, он заговорщицки подмигнул и выдал огромную тайну: — Грегси влюбился в мальчика!  
— Что-о? — на самом деле удивился Крис, но тут же переключая свое внимание на устроившегося на подушках Тома и, наклонившись к нему, принялся покрывать поцелуями его живот, обводя языком ямку пупка. Только услышав в ответ тихий стон, он вновь пришел в себя и поднял голову, между тем расстёгивая ширинку его штанов. — И чего ты замолчал? В кого там влюбился наш Ромео?  
— В Дани! — выпалил Хиддлстон и тут же нахмурил брови заметив, что муз.редактор мгновенно посерьезнел отстраняясь. – Ну, ты куда? Что такое? Ты ревнуешь?  
— Не говори глупостей! Просто Дани… Наш Дани? Том, но это серьезно, я не уверен что… Я знаю Дани много лет и ни разу не слышал, чтобы у него были отношения с парнем. Мне кажется, он будет не заинтересован. Хотя, с ним, конечно, тяжело быть уверенным наверняка.

Том лишь беспечно пожал плечами, стаскивая с себя уже расстёгнутые брюки и совершенно бесстыдно разводя перед Крисом ноги, закинув одну на спинку дивана, показывая что именно интересует его в данный момент. Провел руками по своему телу, сжал соски и выгнул спину, откидывая голову, не сдерживая тихий вздох. Хэмсворт не мог оторвать взгляда от раскинувшейся перед ним картины, сглатывая тут же наполнившую рот слюну и, как только длинные пальцы Тома обхватили уже полностью вставший член, с тихим рычанием оттолкнул его руку, наклоняясь и вбирая его в рот по основание.

Возможно, виной всему был алкоголь, но никогда раньше Том не вел себя так развязно во время минета. Он выгибался, стараясь не толкаться вперед, не торопить своего мужчину, стонал так сладко и громко, что Крис даже удивился, что соседи все еще не начали стучать в стенку, а когда, изогнувшись он ввел в себя сразу два пальца мокрые от его слюны, австралиец понял, что всё, больше он не продержится и, не выпуская его член изо рта, скользнул рукой под резинку своих трусов.  
— Ты так смотришь, — прошептал Том, спустя несколько минут, все еще подрагивая от оргазма, слизывая сперму с пальцев Криса. — О чем ты думаешь? Признайся мне…  
— В чем тебе признаться, милый? — прохрипел Хэмсворт, все еще пытаясь прийти в себя, понять, что тут сейчас случилось, и о чем его любимый с ним говорит.  
— Неужели нет ничего такого, в чем бы ты хотел мне признаться? Что-то такое, что бы ты хотел мне сказать, но боялся моей реакции на это? — Тома несло, он даже поднялся, одевая трусы и, натягивая на себя футболку Криса, усаживаясь поудобнее, явно готовясь к беседе «по душам». — Это ведь как раз тот момент! Ты сам сказал — я пьян! Так что, давай, talk to me baby, let’s lose our minds and go fuckin' crazy (4).  
— А у тебя есть что-то наподобие? — нерешительно спросил австралиец, все еще пытаясь понять, к чему все это идет.  
— Да! О боги, меня дико бесят твои коробки по всей квартире! Просто ужасно! — Том рассмеялся, беря его за руку и переплетая пальцы, доверительно заглядывая в глаза. — Твоя очередь.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты вышел за меня замуж, — выпалил Хэмсворт, не подумав, и тут же прикусил язык, но было уже поздно. Выражение лица Хиддлстона мгновенно изменилось, а взгляд внезапно посерьезнел, становясь полностью осмысленным.  
— Ты обалдел? Ты что… Крис! А потом ты что, еще детей захочешь? Нет! Нет, нет, нет! Это не серьезно!  
— Это очень серьезно, Том, — кончики пальцев странно похолодели, и австралиец рефлекторно лишь крепче сжал руку сидящего рядом мужчины. — Я серьезен как никогда. Я хочу этого, хочу «нас» навсегда… Ты говоришь мне «нет»?  
— Нет! — Хиддлстон резко вырвался, отстраняясь, отводя очень испуганный взгляд и тихо прошептал, обхватывая себя руками. — Нам же было так классно, Крис! Нафига ты все испортил? ..

В глазах внезапно потемнело, голова стала тяжелой, а из легких будто выкачали весь воздух. Хэмсворт медленно поднялся и на ватных ногах прошел в спальню. Кое-как одевшись, скорее на автомате, не соображая на самом деле, что творит, он поспешил уйти из этого дома, громко хлопнув дверью. Уйти подальше от мужчины, которого он так любил, для которого их отношения явно не были ни чем большим, чем забавным времяпровождением.

______________________________  
(1) Том цитирует слова из песни Zedd vs. Jon Bellion — «Beautiful now».  
(2) Песня группы Coldplay.  
(3) Крис поет песню Little Mix — «Secret love song».  
(4) Том цитирует слова из песни DNCE — «Cake by the ocean»


	17. Глава Шестнадцатая

\- Я идиот!   
Том ворвался в офис Криса, чуть не срывая дверь с петель, наплевав на то, что, судя по времени, именно сейчас у музыкальных редакторов должна была быть утренняя «летучка». Подсознательно Хиддлстон понимал, что выбрал именно это время, наверняка зная, что австралиец не станет ругаться и грубить при всех, хотя, черт, у него было на это полное право! И директор был готов вымаливать прощение на коленях хоть при всем мире, если потребуется - что там три каких-то парня, которые в стенах этого здания не раз видели драмы и похлеще?

Но Хэмсворт решил по-другому и, жестом заставив Тома замолчать, как только тот открыл рот, сперва, выставил ребят из помещения, приказав ждать и не подслушивать и, только лишь плотно прикрыв за ними дверь, вопросительно посмотрел на начальника.  
\- Я... идиот, - повторил Том теряясь. Он ожидал увидеть в родных глазах мужчины что угодно - боль, злость, презрение, обиду... Но Крис смотрел с любовью и каким-то горьким отчаяньем, а под его глазами залегли глубокие тени, рассказывающие лучше всех слов о бессонной ночи и сильной усталости, так что Хиддлстон, мчавшийся сломя голову на студию, по пути придумавший целую речь, которая, по его мнению, должна была хоть как-то оправдать его вчерашние слова, теперь растерял все мысли. Криса хотелось сгрести в объятия и потащить домой, так, будто он дракон, а австралиец - его вожделенное золото, которое нужно любить, хранить, оберегать и ни за что не выпускать из пещеры. Не понимая что делает, Том шагнул навстречу блондину, но тут же одернул себя, прочистил горло и, собрав остатки мыслей в похмельной голове, тихо продолжил: - Прости меня. Мне нет оправданий, но я испугался... Я люблю тебя, Крис, правда. Вернись пожалуйста домой.   
\- Я тоже виноват перед тобой, - покачал головой Хэмсворт и, протянув руку, переплел пальцы с пальцами Хиддлстона. - Ты просил дать тебе время, обдумать все самому, и я должен был уважать это. Ты... был груб, но сейчас, когда я немного остыл, я понимаю, что тоже был не прав.   
\- И ты...   
\- Сержусь? Обижаюсь? Да. Но я все еще не отказываюсь ни от одного слова, что я когда-либо говорил тебе.   
\- Это значит, что твое предложение все еще в силе? - не веря своим ушам, Том нерешительно придвинулся ближе и коснулся кончиками пальцев поросшей короткой щетиной щеки своего любимого мужчины. Тот в ответ лишь усмехнулся, перехватывая его руку и касаясь пальцев горячими губами.   
\- Ну, это было весьма херовым предложением, но, если ты все обдумал и готов дать мне еще один шанс...  
\- О, Крис! - Том судорожно вздохнул и, наконец, позволил себе сгрести блондина в объятия, утыкаясь губами в висок и вдыхая запах его волос. - Просто приходи вечером домой, хорошо? И мы все решим. 

Австралиец кивнул в ответ и, поцеловав директора в уголок губ отстранился, легко шлепая того под зад, указывая сначала на кучи распечаток на столе с логотипом The Brits(1), а потом на дверь, за которой переминаясь с ноги на ногу ждали ребята, тем самым давая понять, что у него куча работы, к которой он не отказался бы приступить.

У Тома в свою очередь работы было еще больше, но после разговора с Хэмсвортом рабочий настрой сменился небывалой легкостью и целыми стаями бабочек где-то в районе желудка. Возможно, поводом тому была внезапно солнечная погода, дарящая ощущение приближающейся весны, а может прав был Августо Кури, когда писал что «грезы вдохновляют чувства, освобождают воображение, орошают разум. Тот кто грезит, переписывает свои тексты и переделывает жизнь»(2) - так и Хиддлстон сейчас мечтал о том, как впереди у них с Крисом будет счастливое благополучное и совершенно потрясающее совместное будущее; мечтал, что их любовь может обязательно побороть все неприятности вокруг, поможет им справиться с трудностями, коих наверняка будет еще не мало. Сейчас он чувствовал, что готов к ним всем. 

Проснувшись этим утром в пустой постели с дикой головной болью, он впервые в жизни понял, что, возможно, совершил самую ужасную ошибку из всех, на которые был способен. В висках тяжелой пульсацией билась мысль, что даже дураки учатся на своих ошибках, а он, однажды уже чуть не потеряв Криса, кажется, совсем ничему не научился. 

Закинув в себя сразу две таблетки обезболивающего, он тяжело оперся руками на раковину в ванной и внимательно изучив в зеркале свое унылое отражение, спросил сам себя: какого черта он так среагировал, ведь совершенно точно знал, что никто, кроме солнечного австралийца во всем белом свете и остальных мирах, если предположить, что они существуют, ни за что ему не нужен? Спросил и сам тут же ответил себе: потому что идиот!

С этой мыслью он и помчался в офис, даже не оделся как следует, схватил первое попавшееся под руку - пришел на работу в джинсах, толстовке с the Smiths и с не уложенными, безобразным образом торчащими в разные стороны кудрями. Секретарша в его приемной даже хихикнула, приветствуя его и любезно поинтересовалась: «что, тяжелая ночь, мистер Хиддлстон?» - но к тому времени ему уже было плевать на все, ведь Хэмсворт простил его, на улице светило солнце, а сам Том расточал вокруг себя свет своей улыбки.

Он даже до вечера не дотянул: перенеся все дела на завтра, просто встал и ушел домой, понимая, что при самом плохом раскладе ему все равно долго тут не работать, а значит гори оно все огнем – «Крис важнее», подумал Том и рассмеялся в голос, игнорируя косые взгляды сотрудников и гостей здания. Если бы еще год назад ему кто-нибудь сказал, что он самолично пошлет к черту свою работу, и это после того, как он стал самым молодым директором Radio1 за всю его богатую историю, он бы лично добился для этого человека отдельной палаты в Бедламе(3). А сейчас, вот как оно выходило. 

Дождаться пока Крис придет с работы - оказалось испытанием не из легких и, чтобы не смотреть каждые десять минут на часы, сходя с ума, Хиддлстон нашел, чем себя занять. Памятуя об испорченном предложении и, надеясь на второй шанс, он приготовил нехитрый ужин, перетащил коробки с вещами австралийца в гостевую спальню, чтобы не мешались под ногами и, расставив приборы на столе в гостиной, поставив на него бутылку вина, устроился на кухне с сигаретой, но подкурив ее, тут же отложил в пепельницу, услышав стук входной двери. Первой мыслью было выйти и встретить Хэмсворта, но стоило ему подняться на ноги, как не отпускавшие с утра бабочки сменились паникой, и Том так и застыл посреди кухни, не зная, что ему делать.   
\- Ты зажег свечи, - Крис вошел на кухню, констатируя очевидный факт и пряча улыбку в уголках губ.  
\- И приготовил ужин.   
\- Есть повод?  
\- Надеялся, ты повторишь свой вчерашний вопрос, - очень смущаясь и отводя взгляд прошептал он. Крис молчал, видимо, оценивая ситуацию, а может, просто собираясь с мыслями, но ставшая вдруг невыносимо громкой тишина, пронзала в самое сердце. И, когда Хиддлстон готов был уже на стену лезть, умоляя сказать хоть что-то, австралиец растянул губы в нежной улыбке и в один шаг преодолел расстояние между ними.   
\- Ты станешь моим мужем, Том? - тихо спросил он, притягивая своего директора к себе, второй рукой нежно касаясь его подбородка, заставляя поднять голову.   
\- Да, - выдохнул тот в ответ, решительно кивая, чувствуя, что тонет в любимых глазах, и потянулся за поцелуем. 

Крис целовал властно, немного грубо, терзая его губы, кусая их, трахая его рот языком, не оставляя ни одной возможности вздохнуть. Его сильные руки были везде, обнимая, прижимая так, словно он хотел заявить о том, что теперь они больше, чем когда-либо принадлежат друг другу, что являются одним целым. Противостоять этому было совершенно невозможно, да и не хотелось, поэтому Хиддлстон довольно быстро зарылся пальцами в светлые волосы и тихо застонал в требовательный рот своего мужчины, вжался еще крепче, давая почувствовать свое возбуждение и вырывая этим ответный стон.  
\- Ну, и что теперь? - выдохнул он, стоило Крису оторваться от его губ. - Нам надо все обсудить...  
\- Надо, - закивал тот, стаскивая с податливого Тома толстовку.   
\- И ужин! Я оставил в духовке, но он все равно остынет, придется разогревать.   
\- Ага, - деловито согласился Хэмсворт, запуская пальцы под резинку домашних штанов англичанина и стягивая их вниз, проводя по его заднице горячими ладонями. - Придется.   
\- Тебе же плевать на все это, - рассмеялся Хиддлстон, потянувшись к пряжке ремня на его джинсах и подставляя под поцелуи шею, чувствуя, как сходит с ума от одного ощущения сильных пальцев на своих ягодицах. - Ты собираешься трахнуть меня прямо сейчас, а потом ужин и разговоры.   
\- Великолепная дедукция, Шерлок! - Крис прищурился, замерев на секунду. – Или ты против? Хочешь наоборот?  
\- Может, позже. У нас же теперь вроде как вся жизнь впере... Эй! Куда ты меня несешь?   
\- В спальню, сладкий. У нас в программе секс, потом ужин и разговоры, а потом опять секс. Много секса. И так всю жизнь.   
\- Террорист! - рассмеялся Хиддлстон, кусая его за ухо. - Только так, чтобы я завтра сидеть смог!   
\- Хватит болтать, Томми, или тебе нечем занять ротик? - ухмыльнулся Крис, проводя пальцами по его губам. - Соси! 

Том демонстративно закатил глаза, но послушно обхватил губами два пальца, начиная с удовольствием их сосать, думая о том, что согласился выйти замуж за сексуального маньяка. И о том, что наверняка, это самое правильное его решение за всю жизнь.

* * *

Если бы у Криса, кто спросил, как он может описать последний год своей жизни, на ум не пришло бы ничего более подходящего, кроме как метафора о сплаве по реке. Река была коварной с периодическими водными ямами, сменами течений и разнообразными речными жителями, начиная с довольно-таки приветливых рыб и моллюсков и, заканчивая, пожалуй, злыми речными нимфами. Периодически попадались и внезапные обрывы, и тогда лодка, уже изначально находящаяся не в самом лучшем состоянии, летела вниз, чудом не разбиваясь. Сейчас был как раз один из таких моментов и единственное, что заставляло думать позитивно и сохранять силу духа - это неоспоримый факт, что этот обрыв - последний. И не важно, разобьется ли их лодка или уцелеет, в этот раз они оба, и Хэмсворт и Том, совершенно точно сойдут на берег. 

Последние пару недель были совершенно адскими, и виной тому было именно их решение оформить брак. Купер, услышав об этом тут же пошел на попятную и орал так, что дрожали стены, но Том был непреклонен и, признаться, совершенно восхитителен в этом образе! Крис смотрел, как тот, не выходя из себя, приводит все доводы в свою пользу, как, не повышая голоса, спокойно раскладывает все по полочкам, буквально разжевывая вышестоящему начальству, что тут к чему, давая понять, что это решение окончательно. А когда и это не сработало, Хиддлстон поднялся на ноги и, кинув пару купюр на стол в кафе, в котором они втроем встречались в то субботнее утро, взяв австралийца за руку, решительно дернул подбородком и вынес вердикт:   
\- Что ж, в таком случае, созывай совет директоров, Бен. Пусть они решают что важнее - какой-то там пункт в контракте или их драгоценные рейтинги. 

За всю эту встречу сам Крис не проронил ни слова, зная, что Тому бы не хотелось, чтобы он вмешивался, и также зная наверняка, что он безумно благодарен ему за эту молчаливую поддержку. Максимум, что мог сделать редактор это крепко обнять своего будущего мужа, стоило им завернуть за угол, и держать в объятиях, пока тот не выдохнет, немного расслабляясь и отстранившись, не передаст ему легко подрагивающими пальцами ключи от машины. 

Его Том... Крис смотрел на него и не мог перестать восхищаться. Где-то в глубине души он не верил, что этот безумно сильный мужчина в самом деле выбрал его, ответил ему взаимностью и готовностью провести жизнь вместе. А если копнуть еще глубже, австралиец очень надеялся на то, что Хиддлстона все же уволят, понимая, что если нет, тот так и проведет всю жизнь, расслабляясь только дома по вечерам в его, Криса, объятиях, или в узком кругу друзей. В остальное же время сэр Томас был собранным, строгим и даже немного жестоким в своей категоричной рациональности, что в большинстве случаев было очень кстати, но иногда совершенно выбивало из колеи.   
\- Надо проконсультироваться с адвокатом, - решительно заявил Том тем же вечером, поглощая заказанную из индийского ресторана еду.  
\- С каким?  
\- С самым лучшим по корпоративным делам, или как это там называется? Они ведь могут засудить меня к чертовой матери за этот контракт, могут отобрать у меня все. Это же чертово BBC!  
\- Тогда завтра же с утра начнем искать самого лучшего юриста в Лондоне.  
\- Не нужно, - Хиддлстон виновато улыбнулся, отпивая пиво из бутылки. - Я позвоню Мэтту.   
\- Этому своему, в очках?   
\- Не стоит, Крис. Он очень хороший юрист. В любом случае, если тебе станет от этого легче, то я сомневаюсь, что он бросит все и примчится сюда, чтобы спасать мой зад.   
\- Твой зад стоит того, - покачал головой Хэмсворт и улыбнулся, внезапно понимая, что настолько доверяет Тому, что на самом деле не испытывает никаких отрицательных чувств по поводу его решения получить юридическую консультацию у бывшего любовника. 

Отрицательные чувства появились спустя пару дней, когда Хиддлстон только придя с работы и развешивая в коридоре намокшую от дождя куртку, как ни в чем не бывало, заявил:  
\- Нам нужно составить брачный контракт.  
\- Что? - опешил Крис.   
\- Это практично, - поспешил объяснить Том, стратегически обходя австралийца стороной, понимая, что в случае чего того лучше не трогать. - Мало ли что может случиться в будущем, поэтому хорошо было бы оговорить все варианты заранее и заверить их официально, именно сейчас, когда мы счастливы и любим друг друга.   
\- Ты что, уже разводиться собрался? - предсказуемо начал закипать редактор. - Или у тебя на счету миллионы фунтов, о которых ты забыл мне сказать? А я что, значит, по-твоему, дикий австралийский абориген, который в случае чего обберет тебя до нитки? С ума сошел?  
\- Ну, у меня есть кое-какие сбережения. И… У меня не бедная семья. К тому же, я знаю, что и у тебя есть какая-то недвижимость в Австралии, но даже если окажется, что это какой-то шалаш на островах... Не смотри так на меня, мы никогда с тобой не говорили о финансах, но это важно.  
\- Проконсультируйся у своего Мэтта! - бросил тогда Хэмсворт, демонстративно хлопнув дверью ванной, но быстро остыл и даже признал логичность этого предложения: ведь то, что они будут готовы к худшему, вовсе не значит, что это произойдет, ведь процент разводов в однополых браках куда ниже гетеросексуальных, а значит, по крайней мере, статистика была на их стороне. 

Так и прошли последние дни: в работе, бесконечных делах, юридических консультациях, в составлении этого самого контракта, пункты в котором никак не заканчивались, так что Крис от души хохотал, когда однажды вечером, открыв на ноутбуке нужный файл, чтобы внести в него несколько корректировок, о которых он подумал в течении дня, увидел новый заглавный лист, на котором было написано: «Война и мир. Полное содержание. Авторы: Томас Уильям Хиддлстон и Кристофер Хэмсворт» - Тома это все тоже порядком выводило из себя, хотя, признаться, они узнали друг о друге много чего нового в процессе составления договора, и в определенные моменты это было даже весело, особенно после первой бутылки вина. После второй - ноутбук летел к чертям, и они трахались, как бешеные, забывая обо всем в объятиях друг друга. 

А еще, неожиданное облегчение принесла весть о том, что Мэттью всё-таки приедет из Манчестера - отпускать любимого мужчину в лапы монстров совета директоров BBC без какой либо поддержки не хотелось совсем, а так как по закону присутствовать с ним мог только его адвокат... 

У Broadcasting House их встретили Грег с Дани и, не принимая никаких возражений, увели Криса «подальше от греха», наказав Тому с Мэттом искать их после того, как все закончится в The Horse and Groom(4), который в это время суток был еще полупустым, а значит, можно было надеяться на отдельный диванчик и относительную приватность. На улице шел дождь, и Крис очень удивился, наблюдая, как Дани дергает Грега к себе под зонт, а тот совершенно бесстыдно приобнимет его за талию. В свете всего происходящего в последнее время на друзей времени практически не оставалось, так что он был рад, что у этих двоих в отношениях намечается хоть какое-то продвижение. Однако думать об этом долго он не мог, все мысли были заняты тем, во что для них обернется сегодняшний день. Рядом его заместитель и ди-джей переговаривались о чем-то, шутили и смеялись, пытаясь увлечь Хэмсворта в их разговор, отвлечь от тяжелых мыслей, но это не работало. Крис отдавал себе отчет, что слишком драматизирует и с удовольствием подумал бы, скажем, о приятных приготовлениях к свадьбе, но напоминание о том, его будущий муж - директор самой рейтинговой радиостанции мира, и его карьера зависит от решения каких-то высокопоставленных снобов похуже того же Купера, висело над ним дамокловым мечом, беспрестанно напоминая, что теперь это их общее будущее, и если Том не отстоит свои права... 

«В любом случае, - подумал Крис. – Так или иначе, это последний рывок вниз». И тут же опомнился, приходя в себя, когда ди-джей с криком «Томми!» вскочил на ноги, опрокинув бокал с пивом. 

Том с Мэттом выглядели... Надо сказать, что Крис в клетчатой фланелевой рубашке и драных черных джинсах, с промокшими от дождя собранными в какое-то подобие хвоста волосами проигрывал вошедшим в паб мужчинам по всем параметрам, и на секунду сердце кольнула иголка ревности, но тут же затерялась в гамме чувств. Том был восхитителен! В темно-сером костюме, в черном пальто с идеально уложенными кудрями и прямой, как доска спиной, он излучал уверенность и надежность. А еще он улыбался. Боги, он так счастливо улыбался, смотря через весь зал прямиком в глаза австралийцу, что не нужно было лишних слов, но преодолев расстояние между ними, он все равно прошептал, сладко целуя в губы:  
\- Они изменили контракт, Крис! Мы можем больше не скрываться и... Можем планировать свадьбу!   
А Крис только судорожно выдохнул, не зная, что сказать, приобнимая Тома, не выпуская из объятий и с чистой совестью, наконец, наплевав на то, что на них пялятся все вокруг, протянул Мэтту руку.  
\- Адамс... Спасибо.   
\- Хэмсворт, - ухмыльнулся тот, отвечая на рукопожатие. - Не за что.   
\- Выпьешь с нами?   
\- Пожалуй, - юрист посмотрел на часы и, поправив очки уверенно кивнул. - У меня есть еще пара часов...   
\- Официант! - крикнул Грег, поднимая руку. - Самого лучшего шампанского! Три бутылки! 

Сразу появилось очень много тем для разговора. Всем хотелось знать, как же прошло заседание совета и почему оно так быстро закончилось. Рассказывал в основном Мэтт, Том лишь улыбался уголками губ, не выпуская руку Криса из своей, продолжая сжимать ее даже, когда ди-джей снова разлил всем шампанского и поднял бокал.   
\- У меня есть тост, - сказал он. - Я рад, что мы тут именно в таком составе. Том, ты знаешь, я не ты, я не умею говорить умными цитатами, но за последний год мы все пережили... Боже, что это был за год!  
\- One hell of a year! - поправил его Хиддлстон салютуя бокалом.  
\- Это тоже цитата?  
\- Анатомия Грей, Грегси, ну ты чего! Даже я смотрел! - рассмеялся Дани.   
\- О, ну в самом деле! – ди-джей закатил глаза и положил руку на плечо американцу, в ответ на что Хиддлстон вопросительно поднял бровь, а Крис не удержавшись прыснул, но оба деликатно промолчали. - Давайте выпьем за то, что все наконец закончилось.   
\- Теперь все будет хорошо, - Хэмсворт поднес ладонь Тома к губам и поцеловал переплетенные пальцы. - Осталось только пережить свадьбу.   
\- А вот эти двое будут твоими подружками невесты, Томми? - рассмеялся Мэтт, указывая на Дани с Грегом.  
\- Я друг жениха! - оскорбился редактор. - И главный дилер на этом мероприятии, так что советую тебе не портить со мной отношений, очкарик!   
\- За хеппи-энды? - миролюбиво спросил директор BBC Radio 1, поднимая свой бокал.   
\- За хеппи-энды! - ответили все хором. 

В тот вечер они допоздна сидели в пабе оставив там, в итоге, половину месячной зарплаты, но Хэмсворту было плевать на все, потому что домой он уходил с самым красивым мужчиной в городе, и этот мужчина был не просто его светом, воздухом и счастьем - он был его жизнью, его второй половинкой, его вторым «я». И Крис, всем своим любящим сердцем верил в то, что все так и останется. Навсегда. 

\- THE END-

___________________________________________  
(1) British Awards (The Brits) - ежегодная церемония вручения музыкальных наград Великобритании в области поп-музыки, является британским эквивалентом премии Грэмми.  
(2) Августо Кури "Покупатели мечты".  
(3) Психиатрическая больница работающая с 1330го года, раньше находилась в Лондоне, а позже была перенесена в его окрестности.   
(4) Один из модных пабов Лондона, находящийся на соседней улице с BBC Broadcasting House, по ночам работающий как дэнс-бар, с широкой платформой для молодых исполнителей в жанре электронной музыки. В принципе, одно из тусовочных мест работников Radio1.

**Author's Note:**

> По просьбам трудящихся у фика появились плейлисты:  
> Все песни есть тут - https://8tracks.com/pierrosha/when-words-fail  
> И theme songs под которые на самом деле он писался тут - https://8tracks.com/pierrosha/when-words-fail-music-speaks


End file.
